


Ojos de dragón

by narutinachan



Series: Traducciones de trabajos de MurkyMuse [4]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers, spoiler manga capítulo 100++
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 52,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una joven noble hace un pacto con un dios dragón. Su vida toma un nuevo curso, dejando que extendiera sus alas fuera del papel que habían esperado para ella. Pero, cegada por la luz deslumbrante de su Rey, podría no darse cuenta de las sombras que estaban persiguiéndola hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.</p>
<p>Traducción de "Eyes of a Dragon" de MurkyMuse<br/>Link de la historia original en inglés: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5009944/chapters/11513293</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pacto de sangre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eyes of a Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009944) by [MurkyMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyMuse/pseuds/MurkyMuse). 



> Este fanfic es un Universo Alterno en el que Abi es una chica. Una vez aclarado esto, espero que os guste.

La luz de la media luna incidía hacia abajo como una niebla suave sobre el patio perfumado de rosas de una antigua mansión. Debajo de un árbol grande del jardín con las ramas retorcidas, un pequeño pájaro azul yacía tumbado en el suelo. Una de sus alas estaba doblada con incomodidad por un hueso roto. El suave sonido de zapatillas de seda se arrastró a través de la hierba, una sombra cayó sobre el pájaro.

“Pobrecito.” Le arrulló suavemente la voz de una joven mujer. Ella se puso de rodillas y levanto suavemente al pájaro azul con sus manos. Sus ojos redondos parpadearon hacia la humana, temeroso y sorprendido. Un dedo acarició ligeramente su cabeza emplumada en un intento por calmar al ave.

“Vamos a curarte.”

Con el pájaro azul cuidadosamente acunado en sus manos, la mujer se apresuró a subir las escaleras de piedra y pasó a través de las columnas pintadas de blanco antes de desaparecer a través de una de las muchas puertas de la mansión.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Un rayo de la mañana se filtró por la ventana e incidió sobre sus párpados cerrados. La joven se dio la vuelta con un gruñido de molestia, tirando de las sábanas suaves por encima de su cabeza mientras mechones marrones se asomaban por debajo de la manta. Minutos más tarde la puerta se abrió cuando una doncella irrumpió en su habitación y abrió las ventanas para dejar que se colara dentro más luz. La luz se reflejó en los vestidos finos sobre la mampara y la colección de joyas vanidosas. También había media docena de peines de jade vanidosos, uno de los cuales estaba colocado sobre el estuche de una flauta cubierto con una fina capa de polvo.

“Lady Abi, ¿aún no está despierta?” La llamó la criada.

“Ya voy.” Abi bostezó y se quitó las mantas de encima de mala gana.

Así Abi comenzó su rutina matutina. Somnolienta dejó que la criada cepillara su pelo, cepillando y fijando los mechones castaños sueltos en un moño. Luego la criada la ayudó a ponerse la ropa y ató su cinturón con un arco limpio, las múltiples capas deslucían la ya de por si modesta figura de Abi. Abi fingió no oír los murmullos de la mujer mayor sobre su elección de trajes. Aunque la tela y el diseño eran refinados, la criada pensaba que su señora debería utilizar estilos que realzaran más las características femeninas de Abi. Era una vieja disputa que la criada no tenía esperanzas de ganar. Finalmente, cuando la criada y la señora consideraron que la apariencia de Abi era satisfactoria, Abi se puso su collar favorito de perlas como toque final.

La noble se acercó a la jaula para pájaros que había al lado de su escritorio, el cual estaba lleno de libros de contabilidad de la finca. Dentro de la jaula estaba sentado el pequeño pájaro azul con su ala rota entablillada y vendada. El pájaro miró a Abi mientras ella cambiaba su agua y su comida. Con un sonido de felicidad saltó sobre la comida compuesta de semillas y grillos. Abi sonrió ligeramente a la vez que acariciaba su cabeza con la punta de su dedo índice. Luego cerró cuidadosamente la jaula y se dio la vuelta.

“Otro día aburrido.” Murmuró Abi secamente.

La primera mitad del día resultó ser tan aburrida como Abi había predicho. Ella pasó la mayor parte de la mañana asignando tareas a los sirvientes. Una vez hecho eso, Abi regresó a sus aposentos. Allí estaban esperándola las cuentas de la finca sin terminar en el escritorio. Fueron otras pocas horas calculando sobre comida, sastrería, la paga de los siervos, y otros gastos.

La cálida luz del sol se filtraba a través de la ventana medio cerrada, la suave brisa llevaba consigo el aroma de las flores. Abi miró de forma anhelante hacía el jardín del patio. El pájaro azul pió y parpadeó hacia ella desde el interior de la jaula. El capricho superó a Abi a la vez que abría la puerta de alambre y cogía al pájaro con cuidado. Ella salió por la puerta lateral de sus aposentos que desembocaba justo en el jardín, pasar un poco de tiempo fuera sonaba refrescante para Abi.

Los muros de piedra alrededor de la finca eran altos y desgastados por el tiempo. Los rosales florecían en un rojo brillante y su agradable aroma flotaba por el viento. Abi se sentó en la hierba debajo del árbol de alcanfor salpicado de diminutas flores blancas, viendo como el pájaro azul saltaba alrededor de ella con curiosidad. Ni siquiera trató de utilizar su ala en proceso de curación. Por lo que había leído eso significaba que era poco probable que volviera a volar correctamente.

“Tal vez debería darte un nombre.” Reflexionó.

El pájaro ladeó la cabeza y pió. La mayor parte de sus plumas eran de un azul brillante, pero también tenía una cresta roja en su pecho. Cuando y el azul y el rojo se mezclaban las plumas eran de un inusual tono violeta vibrante, como una campanilla morada. Las yemas de los dedos de Abi golpetearon su barbilla mientras pensaba nombres.

“¿Qué te parece Bora?”

El pájaro azul pió una vez y saltó sobre la rodilla de Abi, lo que la permitió volver a acariciar su cabeza. Abi decidió que esa interacción era una señal de aceptación.

Cuando el sol estaba en pleno mediodía, Abi llevó al recién bautizado Bora de vuelta a sus aposentos y se dirigió a la sala principal para el almuerzo. Ella acababa de sentarse en la mesa cuando su padre cojeó dentro de la habitación. Tal vez su padre, Yoo Min-chun, había sido considerado un hombre guapo una vez. Sin embargo, las viejas cicatrices estaban arruinando su rostro y cuello por una juventud pasada en el campo de batalla. Uno de sus ojos había sido arrancado; el enorme agujero estaba oculto con vendas. El otro ojo estaba nublado por la edad y casi no veía. Él apoyó la mayor parte de su peso en su bastón mientras daba otro paso hacia delante cojeando.

“Hola, padre.”

“Abi.” La saludó él secamente a la vez que se sentaba lentamente en la silla.

Sin decir una palabra Abi comenzó a preparar su té diario con movimientos lentos y practicados. Mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviendo en el recipiente alcanzara la temperatura perfecta, Abi recogió las hojas de té finamente molidas dejándolas en el hervidor. A continuación el agua caliente fue vertido en el hervidor, las hojas se agitaron y crearon un líquido de color verde pálido. Una vez que el té reposó correctamente, Abi vertió la bebida cuidadosamente en dos tazas y sutilmente empujó una de las tazas para que estuviera al alcance de su padre. Min-chul tomó tres sorbos temblorosos antes de colocarla sobre la mesa. Un par de sirvientes entraron en la sala, colocando bandejas de estofado de pato y verduras sazonadas entre ellos. Después los criados se inclinaron y se alinearon fuera de la sala. La pareja de padre e hija comió en silencio, casi sin mirarse el uno al otro.

Finalmente Min-chul rompió el silencio: “He oído que ese rey arrogante va a ser ejecutado en el norte.”

“Al parecer algunas de las familias nobles influyentes se volvieron contra él.” Le dijo Abi antes de tomar unos cuantos bocados de su almuerzo.

Abí pensó que era una historia fascinante, como si fuera un cuento. Un reino minúsculo, rodeado de clanes y señoríos independientes había estado al borde del colapso porque el anciano rey no tenía ningún heredero sobreviviente, ni siquiera una hija. Los nobles que vivían bajo el dominio del rey se estaban disputando el trono o el reino caería bajo uno de los clanes vecinos que buscaban expandir su territorio. Sin embargo, se rumoreaba que un hombre con el pelo rojo y que utilizaba el nombre de un dios dragón como propio había aparecido de repente como surgido de la nada. De alguna manera el rey moribundo había sido convencido de la divinidad de este hombre y le declaró su sucesor. Parecía ser un inteligente ardid para engañar a un viejo senil y supersticioso. Pero no era así, el nuevo rey no lo había hecho como un acto ávido de poder. En el poco tiempo que había estado en el trono, los decretos del rey abolieron la esclavitud y limitaron los impuestos que los nobles podían imponerles a sus súbditos. Con su autoridad siendo despojada, no era una sorpresa que algunas de las familias nobles hubieran traicionado a ese rey.

“Le está bien empleado.” Su padre resopló, sacándola de sus pensamientos. “Pretender ser un dios dragón.”

Abi le respondió distraídamente aunque con ácido en su lengua. “Como si ningún hombre hubiera proclamado nunca ser algo que no es.”

Su padre miró con severidad en su dirección con su único ojo. “Un día esa lengua tuya te meterá en problemas.”

Abi se encontró con su mirada con una expresión imperturbable. “Entonces tal vez no deberías haberme consentido.”

“Tal vez no debería haberlo hecho.” Él suspiró pesadamente con el ceño fruncido “Ya tienes dieciocho años, Abi. ¿Ni siquiera has intentado encontrar un marido? No me queda mucho tiempo en esta tierra. Cuando yo muerta, la finca Yoo y el liderazgo del clan pasarán a tu primo segundo. Si no te has asentado en un nuevo hogar para entonces, estará en su derecho de decidir con quién te casarás e incluso te podría obligar a abandonar la finca sin apoyo.”

Abi frunció el ceño al pensar en cómo, en una de las pocas ocasiones que el primo de su padre visitó la finca principal, los sirvientes estaban nerviosos y se escabullían para evadirle a él y a su ira. Sus intentos por sacarla de los asuntos del clan incluso cuando ella estaba actuando como representante oficial de su padre era una lucha casi constante para ella. Aunque ella le desafiara utilizando la autoridad de su padre, sus ojos la traspasaban como si ella no fuera nada más que un jarrón o un adorno del jardín.

“Soy muy consciente del hecho de que si usted fuera a morir hoy mi estancia aquí dependería de su misericordia. También soy muy consciente de que su primo no es conocido por su misericordia.” El apetito repentinamente se había ido, Abi apartó su plato a un lado y se levantó. “Tengo asuntos que atender.”

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Abi apoyó la cabeza en el alféizar de la ventana y miró vagamente hacia el cielo nocturno mientras la brisa fluía hacia dentro de sus aposentos. Bora, quizás sintiendo su sombrío estado de animo, se sentó en su hombro diligentemente acicalando hebras de su pelo castaño. La conversación anterior con su padre se mantuvo en su mente, haciendo que hiciera un puchero.

“Qué humillante.”

Abi no se sentía apegada a la finca en la que había crecido. A ella no la importaría marcharse de allí un día, suponiendo que algún día conociera a un hombre al que ella pudiera tolerar lo suficiente como para casarse (en realidad, Abi sabía que debería estar agradecida de que su padre la permitiera elegir; su primo no sería tan considerado). Eso era solo el principio. Abi era la que se había encargado del funcionamiento de la finca después de que su madre muriera y la salud de su padre decayera. Era frustrante que algún familiar lejano fuera a venir un día a reclamar todo en lo que ella había trabajado para sí mismo. Que ella fuera a ser dependiente de ese mismo familiar era echar sal en la herida.

Mientras esos pensamientos pululaban en su mente, una sombra azul oscura cruzó el cielo negro como la tinta. La sombra apareció de forma serpentina mientras se retorcía y giraba en el aire. Abi se inclinó hacia delante, entrecerrando sus ojos marrones en un intento por conseguir una mejor visión de la bestia voladora.

“¿Qué es…?”

Su piel de repente se cubrió de sudor frío. Era como una gran y temible criatura que tenía sus ojos puestos directamente sobre ella. No, los ojos no la miraban solo a ella sino que miraban fijamente dentro de su propio ser. Una sensación de entumecimiento la envolvió. Incluso la resultaba difícil respirar. Un impulso primario despertó en Abi. Ella luchó contra la misteriosa sensación de entumecimiento, luchando por mantener la espalda recta mientras jadeaba. La sensación de ser observada por ojos afilados disminuyó ligeramente. Abi soltó un tembloroso pero profundo suspiro.

_Humana. Ven._

Una voz como un trueno resonó en la mente de Abi, la nítida imagen de el claro de un bosque apareció delante de ella. Abi reconoció el claro como uno que no estaba demasiado lejos de la finca, un lugar al que ella se había escapado a menudo para jugar cuando era niña. Casi como si estuviera en trance, Abi se levantó y salió de la habitación. Bora pió confundido un par de veces antes de acomodarse en su hombro. Abi salió al patio silenciosamente hacía una de las puertas laterales menos utilizadas.

“¿Lady Abi?”

Un guardia de la puerta con rasgos suaves se había dado cuenta de que se aproximaba. Abi apenas le miró, su atención estaba fijada por completo en llegar al claro del bosque. “Voy a salir un rato.”

La confusión y la preocupación se extendieron rápidamente por el rostro del guardia. Su voz estaba llena de preocupación. “¿A esta hora de la noche? Eso es peligroso, Lady Abi. Estoy seguro de que Lord Min-chul-”

“Abre la puerta.” Le ordenó Abi con un tono tan frío que el guardia se encogió y se apresuró a obedecer.

Aún así el guardia la volvió a preguntar. “Ha habido avistamientos de bandidos últimamente. Lady Abi, ¿y si es atacada?”

“Sería capturada y pedirían un rescate, o quizás me mataran.” Abi se encogió de hombros como si eso no fuera importante y luego pasó a través de la puerta de piedra.

Con el espeso dosel del bosque bloqueando la luz de la luna creciente, el sendero era negro como la pez. Abi se movía lentamente, agarrándose a los troncos de los árboles para evitar tropezarse. Ramas y espinas se agarraron firmemente a su túnica y sus mangas un par de veces, lo que obligó a Abi a detenerse y a desenredar la tela. Bora pió en voz baja nerviosamente en su oído. El pájaro azul entendía que había algo peligroso yaciendo en el camino que estaba delante de ellos.

Finalmente Abi entró a trompicones en el claro, los débiles rayos de luna se filtraban a través de la apertura del dosel. Allí les esperaba un enorme dragón enrollado como si se fuera a caer. Sus escamas eran de un azul profundo que brillaba con un suave resplandor divino y la luz de la luna. Sus ojos eran del más cautivante y abrumador dorado que Abi había visto nunca. Esos ojos etéreos fijaron a la joven en su lugar como una presa paralizada por el miedo.

Abi tragó una vez antes de hablar con valentía. “Usted solicitó mi presencia, dios dragón.”

_Humana, ¿sabes sobre el Rey Hiryuu?_

La voz del dios dragón resonó en su cabeza una vez más como un trueno. Sus ojos marrones se abrieron con comprensión a la vez que Abi respondía: “Él es un hombre que ha llegado recientemente al poder y afirma ser el dios dragón Hiryuu que ha descendido como un ser humano.”

_No es una mera afirmación. Nuestro hermano descendió por su amor hacia los seres humanos. Sin embargo, los seres humanos le han traicionado y abandonado. Le rescatamos de morir por esas despreciables manos pero aún así Hiryuu se ha negado a regresar a los Cielos. Así que cada uno de nosotros estamos buscando un guerrero para que le proteja y le sirva._

El corazón de Abi latió salvajemente mientras el peso de esta verdad la invadía. Ella se mordió el labio levemente antes de preguntar. “¿Qué tiene esto que ver conmigo?”

_Tú eres digna de ser llamada Seiryuu. Bebe mi sangre y recibe el poder que te concedo._

“No sé nada de combates.” Señaló Abi con tono indeciso. “Yo no soy una guerrera.”

_No es la fuerza del cuerpo lo que busco sino la fuerza de voluntad. Aún siendo cautelosa para no tomar vidas o hacer daño como yo, pocos humanos tendrían la fuerza de voluntad para soportar mi mirada. Una voluntad abrumadora que puede hacer pleno uso de mi sangre se esconde dentro de ti, humana._

La boca de Abi se entreabrió, aunque se dio cuenta rápidamente y la cerró. Si un dios dragón pensaba que ella era lo suficientemente fuerte, entonces seguramente debía ser verdad. Por lo que había oído hablar de Hiryuu, Abi pensó que parecía un rey al que ella estaría dispuesta a servir. Semejante pacto también resolvería la delicada situación en la que se encontraba. Sus ojos marrones se reunieron con el tono dorado de los ojos del dragón a la vez que su pie cubierto de seda daba un paso hacia delante.

“… Está bien. Beberé su sangre y seré su guerrera.”

El dios dragón asintió con su cabeza parecida a la de un gato y entonces utilizó su garra para perforar sus escamas azules. Sangre –una gota, dos, tres gotas- gotearon hacia un cáliz que pareció surgir de la nada. El dragón le indicó a Abi que diera un paso adelante y lo cogiera. Ella se quedó mirando el líquido rojo arremolinándose durante un momento antes de inclinar el cáliz y tragar la sangre del dragón.

**_¡Guerreros de los cuatro dragones!_ **

El sabor amargo del cobre quemó su lengua mientras el espeso líquido descendía por su garganta como si fuera fuego.

**_¡Ahora sois nuestra otra mitad!_ **

La sangre de dragón se entrelazó con la sangre humana con una sensación de ebullición inquietante y terrible. Abi se tambaleó y se balanceó mientras la voz del dios dragón rugía en su alma, abrasando el núcleo de su ser.

**_¡Con Hiryuu como vuestro maestro, le protegeréis, le cuidaréis y nunca le traicionaréis mientras viváis!_ **

Un resplandor divino que hacía juego con el brillo del dios dragón surgió en el aire alrededor de Abi. Su cabeza latía al ritmo de sus latidos a la vez que sus caninos se alargaban, convirtiéndose en colmillos. El pelo marrón se volvió azul cielo en las raíces, el nuevo color descendió hasta los extremos, como una cascada. Fuegos artificiales brillaron en sus ojos, abrasándolos tan intensamente que pronto se cegó.

Entonces su visión regresó muy lentamente, aunque el dolor palpitante continuó. La desorientación hizo que Abi se mareara. Su perspectiva era más amplia. El bosque previamente negro ahora se iluminó y era fácil de transitar. Las estrellas en el cielo parecían haberse multiplicado, convirtiendo el negro tintado salpicado de luz en un color morado oscuro que brillaba intensamente. Había colores que no la resultaban familiares e imposibles para los que ningún ser humano tenía palabras.

El movimiento de los árboles por detrás de ella llamó la atención del Abi. Se puso de pie torpemente, ni siquiera estaba segura de cuándo había caído al suelo, y por reflejo se sacudió y ramitas se desprendieron de su ropa. La desorientación la volvió a golpear al darse cuenta que estaba, literalmente, viendo a través de los árboles y arbustos. El guardia de la puerta estaba allí, tirado en el suelo y medio escondido detrás del tronco de un árbol. Estaba boquiabierto a la vez que sus amplios ojos color avellana miraban a Abi y al dios dragón con pura incredulidad.

“Guardia.” Le llamó Abi tratando de no parecer como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse por el dolor. “Dile a mi padre que parece que después de todo he encontrado un nuevo hogar y que mi doncella personal es más que capaz de encargarse de mis deberes.”

El guardia la miró paralizado –su pelo ahora era extrañamente azul, unas marcas rojas adornaban sus mejillas, ojos dorados iridiscentes bajo la débil luz de la luna- durante un largo momento antes de finalmente asentir. Luego se alejó a través de la maleza, levantando la hierba y la suciedad en medio de sus prisas. Una vez más Abi se quedó sola con el dios dragón.

_Mi guerrera dragón, es hora de ir hasta Hiryuu._

Abi asintió y se inclinó hacia donde Bora estaba esperando con las plumas agitadas que hacían que el pájaro pareciera una pequeña bola peluda. La noble extendió la mano, esperando que el pájaro estuviera dispuesto a irse con ella. No podía dejarle allí en medio del bosque con un ala aún rota, pero no quería forzarle a estar cerca de un dragón. El pájaro azul vaciló un momento pero luego saltó al dedo de Abi.

Abi se bamboleo cuando se puso de pie, girándose lentamente hacia el dragón. Este bajó la cabeza con largos bigotes, instándola a subir sin decirla nada. Abi alargó una mano temblorosa y agarró uno de los cuernos de marfil azul de la forma más respetuosa que pudo. Su otra mano acunó a Bora para que estuviera seguro. Tan pronto como ella se acomodó, el dios dragón desenredó su cuerpo serpenteante y la llevó a los cielos. Subieron a un ritmo tan rápido que Abi temió caerse, agarrándose al cuerno como si fuera su salvavidas.

La tierra se extendió bajo ellos en un giro gradual mientras el viento frío soplaba por su pelo y su ropa. Abi se acostumbró lentamente al vuelo, la sensación de euforia iluminó su rostro. Con su nueva vista, Abi podía ver las luces de fuego parpadear en las aldeas y la niebla que rodeaba las colinas. Los animales y las personas correteaban a su alrededor en medio de la noche como pequeñas hormigas.

Abi parpadeó cuando la desorientación volvió a golpearla, reafirmando su agarre. Ella abrió la boca buscando aire, el cual parecía escaso, a la vez que su cuerpo se estremecía de frío. Abi trató de pedirle que volaras más bajo, pero su voz se perdió en el viento helado, y no salió nada. A lo lejos, un castillo de piedra tallada en una colina apareció a la vista, los detalles eran borrosos mientras su visión se hacía más borrosa y se desvanecía. El castillo fue lo último que vio antes de que a Abi se la escapara la consciencia como agua deslizándose a través de sus dedos.

 


	2. El Rey y sus dragones

Piidos de preocupación hicieron que Abi recuperara la conciencia. Ella gimió suavemente, con sus ojos palpitando y su cabeza adolorida. El encuentro con el dios dragón Seiryuu, beber la sangre del dragón, y entonces volar a través del frio cielo nocturno; todo volvió a ella como un torrente. Ahora estaba tirada en el suelo en un patio de un palacio desconocido, la losa de piedra se presionaba contra su mejilla que aún permanecía caliente.

“¿Estás bien?” La preguntó una voz suave.

Abi parpadeó abriendo sus ojos para ver a un dragón amarillo arrodillado a su lado. No, eso no era del todo correcto. Él era un muchacho –tal vez un año o dos más joven que Abi- con una rebelde melena dorada como cabello, llevaba la ropa y la capa de un campesino. El leve olor a caballos y otros animales de granja se aferraba a él. El niño dragón amarillo la miró con sus claros ojos azules ampliamente abiertos como si estuviera en trance. Después de un momento, él sacudió la cabeza y tendió su mano para ayudar a Abi a incorporarse.

“Estoy bien.” Le respondió ella con voz ronca.

Abi ignoró la mano que la ofrecía y se levantó del suelo. El muchacho asintió, no parecía haberse ofendido, y rápidamente se movió al lado de un dragón blanco inconsciente. El hombre corpulento que Abi veía como a un dragón blanco llevaba las ropas de un soldado de rango medio. Unos enmarañados mechones cortos de pelo blanco cubrían su cabeza, mientras que su mano derecha parecía como si estuviera recubierta de escamas esculpidas en nácar. Cada larga uña de su mano con escamas parecía tan afilada y mortal como cualquier espada.

“Un anciano que no puede despertarse por sí mismo, un mocoso, y un lindo niño rico.” Resopló una voz grosera.

Abi cambió su atención al tercero de ellos, un dragón verde. Él tenía el aspecto de un vagabundo con la ropa hecha jirones y desgastada; y tenía una lanza desgastada apoyada en el suelo junto a él. Aunque estaba recogido en una coleta, su pelo verde sobrepasaba sus omóplatos. Sus manos callosas agarraban fuertemente su pierna derecha, la bota parecía que había sido arrojada al fuego. Un atisbo de escamas color jade fue revelado a través de los agujeros de su bota medio quemada. Sintiendo su mirada, el hombre giró su cabeza hacia Abi. Sus ojos –color púrpura como las orquídeas- se agrandaron cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Él contuvo el aliento con una expresión aborta cruzando su rostro, parecida a la que el dragón amarillo la había dirigido. El momento pasó pronto, el mohín regresó a sus labios.

“¿Qué pasa con esa mirada, niño lindo?” Sus dientes eran inusualmente afilados, como los de un lagarto, estos brillaron mientras la preguntaba groseramente.

“Eres irritante.” Le respondió secamente.

Cambiando su atención a su pájaro azul increíblemente paciente, Abi levantó a Bora del suelo y lo colocó encima de su hombro a la vez que el niño rubio tenía éxito despertando al hombre mayor. El hombre gimió de dolor mientras se sentaba, empequeñeciendo al joven que estaba a su lado. Sus ojos, de un verde azulado opaco como el cielo cubierto de niebla, parpadearon mientras inspeccionaba los alrededores.

“¿Qué es lo que han hecho los dioses dragones?” Una intensa aunque conmocionada voz sonó repentinamente.

Los cuatro se giraron hacia la fuente de la voz. Un hombre de pelo revuelto del color de una puesta de sol carmesí permanecía de pie en la parte de arriba de las escaleras del patio, una expresión de sorpresa cruzó sus rostro a la vez que sus ojos amatistas pasaban sobre cada uno de ellos. La sangre de dragón dentro de Abi respondió inmediatamente, corriendo por su venas y provocando que sus ojos volvieran a palpitarla otra vez. Cada latido de su pecho le decía a Abi que este hombre con el pelo como el amanecer era el Rey al que ahora estaba atada.

Mientras el Rey Hiryuu descendía por los escalones hacia ellos, el hombre corpulento se inclinó en una profunda reverencia. Su voz estaba llena de reverencia. “Yo soy un soldado del ejército de su majestad y aún así cuando estuvo a punto de ser ejecutado, fui inútil para ayudaros. Cuando Hakuryuu me llamó, estuve de acuerdo en beber la sangre del dragón para tener la fuerza para protegeros.”

Hiryuu se inclinó, sus ropas reales ondearon detrás de él, y puso delicadamente una mano sobre el hombro del hombre. “¿Puedo preguntarte tu nombre?”

“Guen.” Le respondió el soldado a la vez que levantaba su cabeza plateada.

“Hakuryuu Guen.” Murmuró Hiryuu como si estuviera probando el nombre con su lengua. “Gracias, Guen.”

El rostro del soldado enrojeció ante esas palabras, con una mirada casi deslumbrada en sus ojos azul verdoso. El Rey de pelo carmesí levantó la mano y se puso de pie mientras el soldado se ponía de pie de forma vacilante detrás de él. Hiryuu se giró hacia el dragón que estaba de pie más cerca de ellos, el joven rubio. El muchacho se tambaleó de repente, su capa desgastada osciló con el movimiento, como si la atención del Rey hubiera provocado que su equilibrio se tambaleara.

“¿Podría preguntarte a ti también tu nombre y tus motivos? ¿Ouryuu…?”

“Mi nombre es Zeno.” Comenzó a la vez que se movía nerviosamente sobre sus pies. “No soy un guerrero ni nada como eso. Solo pensé que podía hacer al mundo un lugar mejor si bebía la sangre de Ouryuu.”

Esas palabras altruistas les sumergieron en el silencio mientras Hiryuu le miraba. Pasó un momento antes de que Hiryuu aplaudiera con sus manos y sonriera de puro deleite. “¡Esa es mi meta! ¡Estaré esperando ansioso trabajar para conseguirlo contigo, Zeno!”

Las mejillas del niño se tiñeron de rosa a la vez que sus ojos azules se abrían ampliamente. Hiryuu se rió en su manga, sus ojos amatistas brillaban con diversión.

“Idiotas idealistas.” Murmuró el último hombre a la vez que recogía su arma de la losa de piedra. “Yo bebí la sangre de Ryokuryuu simplemente porque quería el poder. Proteger a este rey imbécil solo es parte del trato.”

Los otros dragones se giraron hacia su homólogo verde, el soldado –Hakuryuu- frunció el ceño en señal de desaprobación. La respuesta de Hiryuu fue simplemente caminar hacia el vagabundo y ofrecerle su mano.

“Entonces voy a confiar en ti, ¿Ryokuryuu…?”

El hombre frunció el ceño pero agarró la mano del Rey a la vez que respondía. “Shuten.”

“Voy a confiar en ti, Shuten.” Repitió Hiryuu alegremente.

La sonrisa confiada del Rey al parecer cogió al hombre desprevenido. Sus orejas se pusieron rojas a la vez que tartamudeaba. “Estúpido Rey.”

Finalmente Hiryuu se giró hacia Abi, sus ropas y sus mechones escarlata captaron la esencia floral de la brisa. Ella no podía decir si era la sangre de dragón que aún quemaba en sus venas o si eran sus propios sentimientos, pero mirar a Hiryuu era como mirar al propio sol. La calidez irradiaba de su gentil sonrisa. La forma en la que sus ojos se entrecerraron con diversión cuando la miró hizo que Abi se sintiera a gusto. En ese momento Abi no quería nada más que permanecer a su lado y reflejar su luz deslumbrante.

“Tú eres, ¿Seiryuu…?”

Abi se inclinó, su flequillo azulado calló sobre su rostro a la vez que Bora dejaba escapar un piido sobresaltado y trepaba para permanecer en el hombro de la humana. Su inclinación no era de rodillas como la que había hecho el soldado. En vez de eso fue la que un noble que se inclinaba ante un noble de rango más alto, aún de pie y con sus manos juntas.

“Soy Yoo Abi, hija del actual líder del Clan Yoo, Yoo Min-chul.” Le respondió ella con voz confiada.

En el fondo, el vagabundo –Ryokuryuu- se ahogó y carraspeó. Abi sonrió levemente antes de levantar la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada del Rey Hiryuu.

“Yo…” ¿Qué era exactamente lo que había estado buscando? ¿Para salir de la incertidumbre de la situación que había dejado atrás? ¿Para encontrar un lugar en el que no pudiera ser desplazada tan fácilmente? Abi no pudo encontrar las palabras adecuadas así que respondió vagamente. “Tenía razones para beber la sangre de Seiryuu.”

“Ya veo.” Hiryuu asintió como si lo entendiera de todos modos y cogió sus manos ligeramente con una sonrisa. “Abi, es un nombre encantador.”

Las manos de rey eran cálidas y suaves contra las suyas. Abi sintió calor emanar de sus mejillas. Ella no estaba segura de si era de vergüenza por tener semejante intimidad de forma tan casual con un hombre al que acababa de conocer, o si era a causa de la sangre del dragón corriendo.

“No me esperaba que los dioses dragones hicieran esto pero me alegro de daros la bienvenida – a todos vosotros – a mi hogar.”

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Abi se revolvió y se giró entre el capullo de sus mantas de seda, mientras los ronquidos parecidos a piidos sonaban de la jaula para pájaros que un confundido y cansado sirviente la había llevado a toda prisa. La luz de la luna flotaba en la habitación, los rayos rebotaban en los muros y en los muebles. A pesar de lo caro que era cada objeto, la habitación parecía vacía, ya que carecía de detalles personales. Abi se movió otra vez, cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada a la vez que ansiaba desesperadamente el abrazo del sueño. Sin embargo, la almohada fue inútil. Sin quererlo, sus nuevos ojos miraban a través de ella.

Con un gemido de frustración, la noble empujó las mantas y se sentó. Abi casi salió de la habitación con su ropa de dormir prestada, pero se dio cuenta de ello justo antes de abrir la puerta. Rápidamente se volvió a poner la ropa con la que había llegado. Consideró despertar a una criada, pero decidió que hacerlo dejaría una mala primera impresión en el personal del castillo. Después del quinto intento, Abi se rindió y ató en cinturón con un nudo simple.

Ella vagó sin rumbo en mente, sus suaves pisadas hicieron eco en los pasillos. La disposición del castillo fue expuesta ante sus ojos dorados, cada rincón y gravando el mal humor en su mente somnolienta. Rápidamente cambió su atención hacia otro lado cuanto su vista se topó con habitaciones ocupadas, la mayoría de los habitantes parecían estar durmiendo.

Después de un rato, Abi se encontró con la patrulla que estaba en las murallas del castillo. Los guardias la dejaron pasar sin preguntar; el rumor de que cuatro personas habían llegado en la espalda de los dioses dragones y habían sido acogidos por el rey Hiryuu ya había circulado por el turno de noche. Abi se recostó contra la fría piedra, bostezando a la vez que la brisa tiraba de su pelo suelto y sus mangas largas.

Por encima de ella había un rio de polvo de estrellas brillantes en el cielo purpura infinito, mientras que la capital se extendía ante ella. La luz amarilla anaranjada de las lámparas brillaba en varios edificios. Las personas que tomaban las calles a estas horas de la noche no solían ser del tipo respetable. La mayoría andaban por los bares y burdeles, algunos merodeaban por los callejones. También había unos cuantos que pasaban por las puertas de la cuidad y buscaban refugio en las posadas vacantes.

“¿Abi?”

La noble se sobresaltó ante la inesperada voz, sus ojos estaban tan enfocados en la ciudad de abajo que no se había percatado de que Hiryuu estaba caminando hacia ella. Ella se giró hacia al Rey a la vez que trataba de suavizar el asombro de su cara.

“Pido disculpas por sobresaltarte.” La dijo Hiryuu con la diversión bailando en sus labios.

“¿No deberíais estar descansando, mi Rey?” Le respondió Abi, su cara se enrojeció por la mortificación.

“Estaba preocupado de que tuvieras problemas para dormir, Abi.” Continuó Hiryuu con su frente arrugándose por la preocupación. “¿Parece que estaba en lo cierto?”

Abi frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada hacia el camino de piedra, mirando accidentalmente a través de él hacia la sala de almacenamiento que estaba debajo. Ella suspiró pesadamente y cerró sus ojos de dragón. No es como si cerrar los ojos la ayudara en algo.

“… Aún es tan brillante, y sigo mirando a través de las paredes sin pretenderlo. Es vertiginoso.”

Ella se estremeció ante lo patético que sonó eso. Sin embargo, la mano del rey se acercó y levantó suavemente su barbilla. Abi abrió los ojos, el oro se encontró con la amatista.

“Este comentario podría no ser muy tranquilizador ahora mismo, pero estoy seguro de que te acostumbrarás pronto. Hasta entonces, el médico real puede darte alguna medicina para el insomnio. Tal vez eso te ayude.”

Abi asintió silenciosamente, la sangre de dragón volvió a correr por sus venas ante el tacto del Rey. Nerviosa, se apartó y devolvió su atención a la ciudad; la brisa de la noche enfrió sus mejillas calientes. Hiryuu se unió a ella, con los brazos cruzados sobre el muro de piedra a la vez que su atención también se centraba en las luces de la cuidad.

Después de unos prolongados minutos de silencio, el Rey volvió a hablar. “Lo que ves con tus nuevos ojos debe ser increíblemente diferente a lo que yo veo con estos ojos humanos.”

Abi volvió a girar su cabeza hacia el Rey Hiryuu, la suave brisa provocó que un mechón carmesí se callera en su rostro. El recuerdo de con quién estaba hablando llenó su voz. “Vos renunciasteis a esta visión, cuando descendisteis y os volvisteis humano…”

“Renuncié a muchas cosas para convertirme en un humano.” La respondió Hiryuu. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa afectuosa a la vez que volvía a mirar hacia la cuidad. “Pero las experiencias que he obtenido a cambio han merecido la pena.”

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Abi se despertó con el sonido de piidos hambrientos, la luz del sol atravesaba la ventana y sus párpados. Con un gemido renuente, la noble se sentó y parpadeó abriendo los ojos. La alarma ante el entorno desconocido hizo que se alarmara brevemente; sin embargo, los eventos de la noche anterior regresaron pronto a su mente. Abi se deslizó fuera de la cama. Una rápida mirada la dijo que no había criadas cerca de la habitación. Abi se decidió por no buscar a una y se vistió lentamente, atando una vez más su faja con un nudo en vez de con un lazo.

Un brillo dorado por el rabillo del ojo captó su atención. Abi se giró hacia el espejo y por primera vez ella vio verdaderamente que sus ojos marrones se habían transformado en un iridiscente dorado, sus pupilas estaban alargadas como las de los gatos. Rayas rojas decoraban sus pálidas mejillas, las manos de Abi se alzaron para tocar ligeramente las marcas. Incluso su pelo era diferente: azul cielo en vez de castaño. La noble sabía que su apariencia había cambiado. Sin embargo, encarar esos cambios en un espejo era tan desconcertante como su nueva visión.

Otro insistente piido sacó a Abi se su ensimismamiento. Ella dejó que Bora saliera de su jaula, el pájaro azul saltó a su mano con un soplo de demanda indigente en sus mejillas. Ella palmeó suavemente con un solo dedo la cabeza emplumada para apaciguar al ave. El estomago de Abi también resonó, así que dejó la habitación para buscar el desayuno.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Una vez que la humana y el pájaro hubieron comido un desayuno compuesto de una sopa fría de pepino y arroz, Abi caminó hacia el patio del castillo con Bora subido en su hombro. La noble tomó una respiración profunda, disfrutando del perfume de las flores de primavera que danzaba en el aire. El sol estaba cerca de la posición del mediodía en el cielo salpicado de nubes, las débiles estrellas seguían brillando en el cielo azul. El deslizamiento de los pies de Abi se detuvo a medio paso a la vez que ella alzaba la cabeza, asombrada. Estrellas, había estrellas en el cielo. Podía ver las estrellas a pesar de que era de día. Sus ojos dorados miraron el cielo brillante en estado de shock durante unos pocos minutos antes de que Abi recordara su propósito.

Una sirvienta la había dicho a Abi que el Rey Hiryuu y los demás estaban fuera en el campo de entrenamiento de los soldados. Abi no sabía dónde estaba eso, pero no se molestó en preguntar ya que sus ojos podrían encontrarlo fácilmente. Justo cuando estaba a punto de escanear los terrenos del castillo, Abi sintió un tirón. El tirón era la conciencia repentina de tres luces brillantes: blanco puro, verde jade y amarillo dorado. Excepto porque esas ‘luces’ no era algo que percibieran sus ojos de dragón. Simplemente las sentía y lo sabía.

“¿Los otros Guerreros Dragones…?” Abi ladeó la cabeza, sin estar segura de qué pensar sobre este nuevo sentido.

La noble comenzó a caminar en la dirección de esas luces. Ellas la llevaron a través de la terraza del palacio hacia la puerta occidental. Un edificio que sobresalía de la pared del castillo quedó a la vista. El cuartel de los soldados, se percató Abi cuando vio a una docena de hombres uniformados reunidos en la pista de prácticas. Los soldados estaban practicando con las espadas y la arquería, pero observaban con gran atención como Hakuryuu y Ryokuryuu probaban sus nuevas extremidades. El Rey y Ouryuu también estaban allí; el chico rubio giró la cabeza hacia ella como si sintiera que Abi se aproximaba.

El Rey Hiryuu notó el cambio de actitud del joven y miró también hacia ella. Su voz fue cálida y brillante cuando la saludó. “Buenos días, Abi.”

“Buenos días.” Le respondió ella a la vez que ahogaba un bostezo y se unía a ellos.

Hakuryuu había cambiado su ropa de la noche anterior, ahora llevaba un abrigo de piel en vez de la simple camisa del uniforme. Envuelto en la piel, el gran hombre parecía aún más un oso. Él encaró las losas de piedra, su perlada garra plateada era mucho más grande que antes. Forzando sus músculos, Hakuryuu golpeó con fuerza con su brazo. Sus afiladas uñas rasgaron la roca con facilidad, los escombros cayeron al suelo con un golpe fuerte. Los soldados aplaudieron y gritaron ante el espectáculo.

“No está mal.” Comentó Ryokuryuu.

“¿Por qué no lo intentas, hermano?” Le dijo Hakuryuu a la vez que se movía a un lado. Su mano normal agarró su garra de dragón que estaba volviendo a tu tamaño normal mientras jadeaba, goteando sudor por la barbilla.

“No soy tu hermano.” Le replicó Ryokuryuu oscuramente. Él movió su pierna, con botas nuevas en su escamado pie jade, sobre el resto de la losa. La piedra se derrumbó por debajo de su patada, pequeños fragmentos se dispersaron por el aire. Él asintió con satisfacción, sus ojos orquídeas barrieron a los soldados impresionados y alzó la mirada hacia el alto muro de piedra.

Una dentuda sonrisa socarrona cruzó su cara mientras hablaba. “Pero el poder real de mi pierna es éste.”

Ryokuryuu saltó alto hacia el aire de repente, mucho más alto de lo que cualquier persona normal jamás hubiera soñado. Con su coleta verde y su capa ondeando, parecía que estaba volando. Realizó un torpe aterrizaje sobre los muros del castillo, tomándose un momento para recuperar el equilibro antes de volver a saltar. El salió disparado por encima de los soldados, que estaban invadidos por el silencio, antes de aterrizar en frente del Rey Hiryuu. La emoción, una especie de entusiasmo casi infantil, se mostraba claramente en su rostro.

“Parece que te estás divirtiendo, Shuten.” El Rey sonrió.

Hakuryuu dejó escapar un silbido a la vez que caminaba antes de inclinarse cortésmente ante el Rey. Al lado de Abi, Ouryuu estaba boqueando como un pez. En realidad no le culpaba por su reacción. Tanto la fuerza mortal de Hakuryuu como el casi vuelo de Ryokuryuu eran increíbles e inhumanos.

Aún así, Abi no pudo evitar comentar secamente. “Ciertamente estáis haciendo alarde de vuestras habilidades.”

“¿Y qué pueden hacer esos ojos aparte de parecer bonitos, Seiryuu?” Ryokuryuu la fulmitó con la mirada a la vez que se enderezaba.

Abi le respondió en un tono casi tan distante como su visión. “Hay un guardia dormido en su puesto en la puerta del este… Un músico callejero tocando la flauta se ha ganado una gran audiencia en el mercado de la ciudad… Y hay una caravana de mercaderes en el camino, puede que a una hora de distancia de la ciudad.”

Sus ojos dorados parpadearon a la vez que los volvía a reajustar para enfocarse en los tres rostros aturdidos. Ouryuu parecía tan sorprendido con su poder como lo había estado de las otras dos increíbles demostraciones, mientras que Ryokuryuu se la quedó mirandola con los ojos muy abiertos un momento antes de que sus fosas nasales se contrajeran en un bufido. El Rey Hiryuu se limitó a sonreír cariñosamente mientras observaba sus interacciones.

“Con una vista como esa.” Comenzó Hakuryuu. “Podrías ser fácilmente una exploradora.”

Ryokuryuu se giró hacia el último de ellos, apuntando al pecho de Ouryuu. Su voz fue ruda mientras le preguntaba al joven. “¿Qué hay de ti, mocoso? ¿Qué puedes hacer?”

Ouryuu se movió nerviosamente sobre sus pies pero se encontró con la mirada del hombre con una expresión tranquila. “El dios dragón Ouryuu dijo que mi cuerpo es ‘robusto’ pero no estoy seguro de lo que eso significa.”

“Qué inútil.” Murmuró Ryokuryuu.

Con su mano normal, Hakuryuu le dio al rubio una palmada de ánimo en el hombro. “Tu poder podría no ser tan obvio como el nuestro. Lo descubrirás, Ouryuu.”

“No te preocupes por eso, Zeno. Por ahora, con el simple hecho de que estés aquí es suficiente.” El Rey le sonrió, una suave brisa atrapó unos pocos rizos carmesís. El rosa tiñó una vez más las mejillas de Zeno a la vez que miraba casi tímidamente a sus pies.

Abi levantó la mano, Bora salto desde su brazo hasta los dedos que le había ofrecido con un suave piido, a la vez que ella se daba cuenta de un alboroto cerca de la puerta. Pronto un mensajero corrió entre la multitud de soldados con el pánico ensombreciendo su expresión. Se detuvo ante el Rey y sus Guerreros Dragones.

“¡Rey Hiryuu, los nobles que trataron de ejecutaros han reunido sus ejércitos y han declarado la guerra!”

 


	3. Ser un guerrero

El ejército de Kouka estaba acampado en las llanuras cubiertas de hierba del oeste de la capital, las tiendas de campaña estaban apiñadas como un pueblo improvisado. La tienda privada de Abi estaba cerca del centro del campamento, donde se revolvía atontada en su catre. Con los ojos cerrados y un gran bostezo, Abi se acercó a su lavabo y se echó agua en la cara para despertarse. Al contrario que en el castillo donde Abi tenía la opción de llamar a una criada, no había nadie para asistirla en su rutina matutina en un campamento militar. Así que Abi se vistió, atando la faja con un nudo simple, y se recogió sus mechones de tono azul cielo en un medio moño por si misma. Aunque años atrás Abi había empezado llevar ropa que hacía que su sexo fuera ambiguo para ganarse mejor la cooperación de los compañeros de negocios de su padre, hoy era particularmente cuidadosa en vestirse de una manera que ocultara su condición de mujer.

Las zonas de guerra no eran amables con nadie, pero había ciertos riesgos en ser una mujer en una zona de guerra.

Una vez vestida, Abi salió de su tienda hacía el aire de la madrugada. El primer rayo del alba aún tenía que asomarse por encima del horizonte púrpura. El campamento estaba en su mayoría tranquilo y en silencio, solo los soldados de la última guardia nocturna se estaban moviendo a su alrededor. Tres guardias – escogidos por Hakuryuu para escoltarla – ya estaban esperando a la Guerrera Dragón con los caballos ensillados mientras ella caminaba hacia ellos. Uno de ellos la ofreció su mano para ayudarla a montar sobre la yegua marrón. Sin embargo, Abi confiaba en su habilidad y dejó su mano a un lado. Una vez que los cuatro estuvieron sobre sus caballos, el grupo de exploradores se marchó.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

El grupo de exploradores regresó a media mañana, el sol y las estrellas brillaban mientras unas pocas nubes flotaban a través del cielo. El campamento militar estaba ocupado con soldados corriendo a su alrededor preparándose para la batalla. Abi pudo ver las miradas de incertidumbre que la dirigían cuando desmontó y caminó a través del campamento polvoriento. Ella les ignoró, obligándoles a dispersarse fuera de su camino mientras ella se dirigía directamente al corazón del campamento. Los remilgos de los soldados al tener a una mujer – a una mujer con apariencia de hombre pero aún así una mujer – entre ellos no era relevante en este momento. La Guerrera Dragón estaba concentrada en una sola cosa: alcanzar la tienda del Rey Hiryuu y el centro de comando rápidamente.

Los guardias de la tienda de campaña apenas asintieron en señal de reconocimiento a la vez que Abi empujaba la tela y entraba. El Rey, Hakuryuu, Ryokuryuu y un viejo general con bigote que se había mantenido leal a Hiryuu estaban de pie alrededor de una mesa que estaba en el medio de la habitación discutiendo sobre la estrategia. Ouryuu se estaba sentado a un lado pareciendo confuso y fuera de lugar.

“Abi.” El Rey la saludó con calidez a pesar de la estresante situación. “¿Cómo ha ido?”

Ella respondió rápidamente. “El enemigo tiene tres mil soldados de a pie y mil montados. Otro regimiento de quinientos montados se han separado del ejército principal y estaban viniendo por el oeste. Desde esa dirección van a tener la tierra alta.”

“Así que su objetivo es flanquearnos y cogernos por sorpresa durante la batalla.” Comentó Hakuryuu.

Los dedos del general golpearon la mesa, sus ojos aún estaban fijos en el mapa como si se estuviera imaginando los escenarios.

“Gracias, Abi.” El Rey Hiryuu la dirigió otra sonrisa. “Esos hermosos ojos tuyos son útiles.”

La sangre de dragón que fluía por sus venas cantó de alegría por el elogio de Hiryuu. Abi frunció el ceño y luchó contra la aparición de calor en sus mejillas. Ahora no era el momento ni el lugar para ninguna reacción que pudiera ser malinterpretada por idiotas.

El Rey y los demás volvieron a hablar de estrategias de batalla. Abi se desplazó hacia el borde de la mesa, escuchando atentamente a pesar de los términos y sugerencias desconocidas. Además escarbando un poco recordaba vagamente los libros de su padre en su juventud, Abi nunca había estudiado sobre estrategias de batallas y guerras antes. Lo poco que sabía sobre guerra era lo que ella había recopilado en estas breves semanas mientras se preparaban para la batalla contra los nobles que habían traicionado al Rey Hiryuu. Escuchando su discusión, Abi no pudo evitar sentirse tan fuera de lugar como lo parecía Ouryuu.

Eventualmente fue decidido un curso de acción. El Rey se preparó para la batalla poniéndose el resto de su armadura. Con el metal rojo protector que parecía escamas de dragón y sus rizos salvajes que parecían estar en llamas, el Rey Hiryuu irradiaba carisma del modo que solo podía hacerlo un antiguo dios. Sin embargo, sus labios estaban apretados y el arrepentimiento oscurecía los ojos normalmente brillantes. Incuso ahora el Rey Hiryuu no quería luchar contra aquellos que le habían traicionado.

Justo cuando estaban saliendo de la tienda de campaña el Rey Hiryuu se giró hacia Abi y Ouryuu con preocupación en su voz. “Abi. Zeno. Vosotros dos nunca habéis combatido o presenciado una batalla. No tenéis que forzaros a estar en la primera línea.”

Ryokuryuu elevó la voz con una sonrisa burlona y se apoyó en su lanza. “Las mujeres y niños inútiles deberían quedarse fuera del campo de batalla.”

“Cuando bebí la sangre del dios dragón” Comenzó Abi a la vez que el dorado inquebrantable de sus ojos atravesaba a los otros dragones. “Lo hice comprendiendo que debería participar en batallas. Sin importar lo que ocurra, no voy a retractarme de mi decisión.”

La mueca burlona de Ryokuryuu cambió a un lapso de sorpresa, mientras que Hakuryuu tenía una impresionada media sonrisa.

“He hecho la misma elección. Yo también voy.” Habló Ouryuu también pero un toque de nerviosismo.

El Rey HIryuu miró a los dos dragones más jóvenes antes de asentir con gravedad. “Muy bien.”

Con eso decidido, el grupo del Rey continuó a través del campamento militar. Los soldados miraron a su Rey y a sus Guerreros dragones con respeto y admiración. Abi dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de frustración. Era molesto lo fácilmente que cambiaban sus opiniones solo porque ella estaba rodeada por el Rey y los otros dragones.

“Seiryuu y Ouryuu deberían quedarse con el Rey Hiryuu. Como última defensa.” Habló Hakuryuu a la vez que ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Abi y su mano con garra en el hombro de Zeno cuidadosamente. “Vuestros hermanos mayores se encargarán de pelear.”

Ryokuryuu giró la punta de su lanza hacia el dragón de pelo plateado, la punta estaba casi pinchando a Hakuryuu entre los ojos. Prácticamente gruñó. “Nunca he reclamado a ninguno de vosotros extraños como mis hermanos. Estos débiles pueden valerse por sí mismos.”

“Ryokuryuu, ahora no es el momento de comenzar una pelea.” Murmuró Ouryuu.

Al mismo tiempo Abi se quitó de encima la mano de Hakuryuu. “No me trates con tanta familiaridad-”

Ella se detuvo. El sutil brillo de metal siendo sacado del bolsillo de un soldado mientras se acercaba al Rey Hiryuu había llamado su atención. La sangre latió a través de sus venas y rugió en sus oídos como si el instinto hubiese tomado el relevo. Abi se lanzó delante de su Rey justo cuando el asesino comenzaba a cargar contra él. Ella apretó los dientes y se preparó para la puñalada. Sin embargo, antes de que el asesino hubiera cubierto del todo la distancia, sus ojos de dragón atraparon sus ojos oscuros. De repente el hombre se volvió más y más pequeño, mientras que Abi se cernía sobre él como una enorme bestia. Él estaba paralizado, apenas fue capaz de crispar sus dedos. El terror se gravó en su rostro mientras contemplaba al monstruoso dragón azul.

“¿Q-Qué?”

Esa pequeña y frágil criatura había osado atacar a Hiryuu. La ira surgió como una abrumadora tormenta. Abi deseó que el poder de sus ojos mordiera su pierna. El asesino calló hacia delante con un grito de pánico. El cuchillo calló inútilmente de su mano y golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo.

“¡Aaaaahhhh! ¡Mi pierna!” Gritó él a la vez que las lágrimas teñían su rostro.

No era suficiente. Abi miró más cerca, sus ojos dorados buscaron y penetraron. Músculos contrayéndose y pulmones trabajando se mostraron abiertamente ante el dragón.

“¡NO! ¡P-Por favor! ¡Aléjate! ¡M-monstruo!”

Allí estaba: el corazón. Su corazón latía rápidamente, con temor. Sin dudarlo Abi extendió la mano y agarró ese corazón. Su poder lo apretó con fuerza. El hombre gritó una vez más y luego paró repentinamente. Su cuerpo se desplomó al lado del cuchillo caído. Sus ojos sin vida aún tenían en ellos la sombre del terror.

La lengua de Abi rozó sus colmillos. Semejante criatura patética, tan fácil de romper. No era suficiente. Los ojos de dragón ansiaban más. Ella ansiaba más. Había un montón de latidos de corazón a su alrededor. ¿Cuántos podría devorar?

“Es suficiente, Abi.” La voz del Rey resonó a la vez que él se movía en frente de ella y los ojos de dragón se encontraron con sus ojos amatistas.

Abi volvió en sí y recordó. Esos corazones eran aliados. Ellos servían al Rey Hiryuu. Eran necesarios.

La Guerrera Dragón retrajo su poder dentro de ella. Como el chasquido de una cuerda tensa, la reacción a su poder la golpeó inmediatamente. La perspectiva de Abi se inclinó a la vez que ella caía hacia delante. El Rey Hiryuu se apresuró en atraparla antes de que tocara el suelo. Con un ceño fruncido de preocupación, el Rey la movió para que ella quedara acunada en sus brazos. Abi quería expresar sus objeciones por ello pero todo se estaba volviendo borroso. La última cosa que alcanzó su conciencia antes de que su visión se oscureciera fue la áspera voz de Ryokuryuu.

“¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?!”

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Abi se despertó con los sonidos distantes de una batalla: chillidos y gritos y el entrechocar de metales. Ella abrió sus ojos para ver el techo de tela de su tienda privada. Acostada en su lecho, las mantas estaban metidas y ajustadas a su alrededor. Era una restricción molesta. Abi trató de sentarse pero su cuerpo no la respondía. El pánico afloró dentro de su pecho mientras trataba de tensar sus músculos inútilmente.

“Yo… no puedo moverme.”

“¡Oh, estás despierta!” En una carrera apresurada Ouryuu se movió a su lado con una expresión preocupada y sus ojos azules nublados por la preocupación. “Seiryuu, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Necesitas algo?”

“No puedo moverme.” Repitió Abi. Odió el sonido de terror de su voz.

“Te desmayaste después de desatar tu poder de dragón por primera vez.” La respondió Ouryuu con un ceño fruncido. “El Rey dijo que parecía que era un arma de doble filo y que podrías estar paralizada durante un rato después de utilizarlo.”

Abi recordó el poder abrumador de los ojos de dragón y como este poder se volvió luego en su contra. Se obligó a relajarse, incluso su respiración hasta que se calmó. Esto no era permanente; podría ser unos pocos minutos o unas pocas horas, ella recuperaría el control de su cuerpo. Aún así Abi maldijo silenciosamente al dios dragón por darla una habilidad tan molesta.

“¿Así que los demás están luchando ahora?”

Realmente no tenía que preguntarlo. Incluso desde el interior de su tienda a una distancia decente del campo de batalla, Abi podía enfocar su visión en el choche de armas, el derramamiento de sangre, y los cadáveres mutilados esparcidos por el campo. Era por lo menos horripilante. No era de extrañar que una persona compasiva como el Rey Hiryuu prefiriera ahorrárselo a Ouryuu y a ella, que nunca habían visto derramamiento de sangre.

Sin embargo quizás ella ya no contaba; después de todo, ella acababa de matar a un hombre. Abi no se arrepentía. Una parte de ella incluso lo había disfrutado. La misma parte que quería probar los límites de su poder.

“Lo están haciendo.” La voz de Ouryuu sacó a Abi de sus pensamientos. “Ninguno queríamos dejarte sola en este estado así que yo me quedé atrás.”

Lo que quería decir era que ella estaba completamente vulnerable en medio de una zona de guerra; y Ouryuu se había quedado de guardia. Abi encadenó mentalmente otra ronda de maldiciones mientras probaba su rango de movimiento. Lentamente fue capaz de mover sus dedos, manos, brazos. Con un resoplido obstinado Abi forzó a su cuerpo a sentarse. Dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Ouryuu se apresuró en moverse para sujetar su espalda. Abi le lanzó una mirada dorada por el rabillo del ojo.

“No necesito tu ayuda.”

Ouryuu la sonrió en respuesta. Era frustrantemente brillante.

“Seiryuu quiere pelear a pesar de que apenas es capaz de moverse.” Su sonrisa se desvaneció como una nube tapando la luz del sol y proyectando una sombra en la tierra. “… Puede que sea débil pero al menos puedo ayudarte a llegar al campo de batalla y escudarte cuando tu poder se vuelta en tu contra.”

“… Eres un idiota.”

Abi no había recuperado totalmente la movilidad de sus piernas así que se vio forzada a permitir que Ouryuu la sostuviera, uno de sus brazos colgaba de sus hombros. Ella observó con atención mientras se acercaban al campo de batalla. La batalla no estaba yendo tan bien como habían esperado. A pesar de que el temible poder de combate de Hakuryuu y Ryokuryuu igualaba las posibilidades, el ejército de Kouka estaba en demasiada inferioridad numérica. Solo había dos guerreros, que aún tenían que dominar sus nuevas extremidades, contra cientos. Según el agotamiento comenzaba a instalarse, el ejército enemigo fue capaz de ganar terreno poco a poco.

Cuando alcanzaron la retaguardia del ejército –donde los heridos estaban siendo llevados para ser tratados, si era posible – Abi se apartó de Ouryuu. Sus piernas se habían recuperado lo suficiente como para que ella caminara por su cuenta; y Ouryuu no se veía bien con sus ojos abiertos ampliamente y su cara pálida mientras echaba su primera ojeada a las heridas de batalla. La repentina aparición de los dos últimos Guerreros Dragones captó la atención de los soldados. La confusión y un toque de esperanza cruzaron sus rostros cansados y golpeados.

“Son Lord Ouryuu y Lady Seiryuu.”

“Pensaba que sus poderes no eran adecuados para la lucha.”

“¿Acaso Lady Seiryuu no mató antes a un asesino con solo una mirada?”

“¿De verdad?”

Los dos dragones continuaron hacia delante hasta que alcanzaron al Rey y a su guardia. Casi como si sintiera su proximidad Hiryuu se apartó de la batalla que se libraba frente a él. “¿Zeno, Abi?”

Abi fue directa al tema. “No hay mejor lugar para probar los límites de mi poder que en el campo de batalla.”

Abi pudo sentir con nitidez lo afilados que estaban sus dientes caninos. Un destello salvaje iluminó sus ojos dorados que brillaban iridiscentes. Los soldados se estremecieron involuntariamente pero Hiryuu se encontró con su mirada con comprensión a la vez que fuego dorado ardía en sus propios ojos.

“Puedo ver por qué Seiryuu te eligió.” Comenzó el Rey con resolución. “Seguramente cambiarás el curso de esta batalla.”

Abi parpadeó con sorpresa a la vez que la sangre de dragón corría a través d ella y hacía que su rostro se sonrojara. Eso no era lo que ella había esperado.

“Oh… Por supuesto, mi Rey.” Le respondió mientras jugaba inconscientemente con el dobladillo de su manga.

HIryuu se rió como si no estuviera en el campo de batalla. “Abi es como una pequeña dragona tan linda.”

Esto tuvo el efecto de sacar a Ouryuu de su estado de shock y hacer que soltara una pequeña risa. Abi les miró a los dos a la vez que su sonrojo se profundizaba. Estaba silenciosamente agradecida de que los otros dos dragones idiotas estuvieran lejos peleando y no pudieran ver esto.

“Vosotros dos sois horribles.” Resopló con la cara roja a la vez que empujaba a un muy confundido soldado para pasar y marchar hacia la lucha.

Detrás de ella, el Rey posó una mano reconfortante en el hombro de Zeno. “Zeno, tú puedes quedarte aquí conmigo.”

Ouryuu negó con la cabeza. “Alguien tiene que estar ahí cuando el poder de Seiryuu se vuelva en su contra, ¿verdad?”

“Estoy aliviado de que ya te preocupes por los demás.” Hiryuu sonrió suavemente. “Cuidaros entre vosotros, ¿está bien?”

“De acuerdo.” Le respondió con alegría forzada.

Abi apretó el paso, forzando a Ouryuu a correr unos pocos pasos para alcanzarla. La tierra, seca y polvorienta antes de la batalla, ahora estaba embarrada por la sangre que provocaba un desagradable chapoteo debajo de sus botas. El hedor de los cuerpos ya en descomposición flotaba en el aire como una espesa niebla acre. Los llantos y gritos de hombres agonizantes reverberaban a su alrededor. Esto era muy diferente a simplemente verlo desde la distancia. El estómago de Abi se revolvió a la vez que la bilis subía a su garganta. Sus manos empezaron a temblar y sus pasos eran vacilantes.

Sin embargo, Hakuryuu estaba peleando mientras estaba rodeado de enemigos y cubierto de una gran variedad de lesiones menores. Ryokuryuu se deslizaba a través del aire, con su lanza lista para empalar a otro soldado desde arriba a pesar de las líneas de fatiga de su rostro. Ouryuu estaba detrás de ella, con la cara gris y aterrorizado pero con los músculos tensos de una forma que dejaba claro que hablaba en serio acerca de sus intenciones de escudarla con su propio cuerpo. Por último, el Rey Hiryuu estaba detrás de ellos esperando que ella saliera adelante con una gran hazaña.

Abi tenía motivación más que suficiente.

Un soldado enemigo les vio y cargó contra ellos con su arma alzada. Abi giró rápidamente sus ojos de dragón hacia él y liberó su poder. Fue directa a su corazón antes de que él apenas tuviera tiempo de procesar su parálisis. Abi se movió de un enemigo a otro. El rango de sus ojos se expandió. Los soldados enemigos – confusos y enfurecidos al ver a sus camaradas caer uno detrás de otro – se apresuraron hacia ella. Esos idiotas también murieron con las crueles garras de su poder.

No era suficiente. Los ojos de dragón ansiaban más y más. Abi expandió su visión aún más lejos, hacia los soldados con los ojos ampliamente abiertos de pie en estado de shock a una distancia prudencial de ella. Entonces un hombre, a punto de golpear a Hakuryuu por la espalda, cayó al distraerse un milisegundo con un brillo dorado. Otro enemigo fue atravesado por su poder antes de que la landa de Ryokuryuu pudiera atravesarle. Todos los enemigos en el rango de Abi que era tantos como los que estaban en la dirección de su mirada perdieron sus vidas.

Eventualmente no hubo más corazones latiendo lo suficientemente cerca de ella para aplastar y devorar, los ojos de dragón palpitaron con decepción. Fue entonces cuando el contraefecto la golpeó con una sacudida repentina. Por segunda vez en ese día Abi calló hacia delante mientras su visión se desvanecía hasta ser verdaderamente negra. Su cuerpo se estrelló contra el suelo antes de que Ouryuu pudiera atraparla.

“¡Seiryuu!”

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Abi se despertó con el sonido de canciones de borrachos y alegría general. Ella estaba de nuevo en su tienda de campaña privada con mantas rodeándola molestamente fuerte. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión nadie se apresuró a ir a su lado preocupado. Con una punzada de soledad haciendo eco en su pecho, Abi casi deseo no haber dejado a Bora el pájaro azul en la seguridad del castillo. Se quedó allí recostada en silencio durante un rato, mirando a través de la parte superior de la tienda hacia el oscuro cielo azul marino como un campo de flores brillantes en plena floración. Finalmente, el contraefecto paralizante comenzó a desvanecerse. Abi se sentó con cierto esfuerzo, con sus pies descalzos tocando el suelo. Se volvió a poner las botas antes de empujar la tela para abrirla y caminar hacia el aire frío de la noche.

Ryokuryuu estaba tirado sentado en el suelo no muy lejos de ella con una botella de alcohol en la mano. Su lanza estaba a su lado, así como su kit de limpieza y herramientas para afilar. Parecía relajado pero Abi podía ver la tensión en sus hombros. Aún estaba alerta como si estuviera esperando problemas. Como si él estuviera esperando problemas en frente de su tienda de campaña. Abi bufó con irritación, insegura sobre si debería sentir condescendencia o agradecimiento.

“Así que la princesa desmayos por fin está despierta.” Ryokuryuu arrastró las palabras cuando se fijo en que ella se acercaba.

Era condescendencia.

“No me llames así.” Le espetó Abi. “Ve a molestar a otro con tu molesta presencia.”

“¿Por qué debería moverme cuando eres tú la que se está marchando?”

Abi entrecerró los ojos, su tono dorado parpadeó bajo la luz de la luna en cuarto creciente que estaba por encima y entre los dos dragones. Ryokuryuu extendió sus dientes puntiagudos en una de sus sonrisas burlonas a la vez que una brisa refrescante hacia ondular su pelo y su ropa.

“¡Seiryuu! ¡Estás despierta!” Resonó repentinamente la voz de Hakuryuu cuando tropezó con ellos. La tensión se deshizo con su fuerte entrada. “Ouryuu se enfermó después de la batalla y está descansando.”

“Él ni siquiera luchó. Qué inútil.” Murmuró Ryokuryuu antes de tomar otro trago de su botella.

Hakuryuu ignoró su comentario y siguió hablando. “El Rey Hiryuu también se ha retirado para pasar la noche.”

“No he preguntado por ellos.” La molestia tiñó la voz de Abi mientras le respondía.

Hakuryuu se rió sonoramente y la palmeó rudamente la espalda con su mano con garra, haciendo que Abi se tambaleara. Para no caerse de bruces, Abi se agarró al soporte más cercano: el brazo infractor. Esto la llevó más cerca de Hakuryuu de lo que Abi se sentía cómoda. Él apestaba a sudor, sangre, y alcohol. Abi frunció el ceño y, soltando su brazo, dio un paso medido para alegarse del dragón con pelo plateado. Él o bien no se dio cuenta o no le importó.

“Lo has hecho bien hoy. Los ojos de Seiryuu verdaderamente son un arma temible.”

“Esta ha sido solo la primera batalla. La guerra aún no está ganada.” Ryokuryuu resopló. “Seiryuu morirá seguro si sigue desmayándose en el campo de batalla.”

Sus ojos dorados se estrecharon mirandoles a ambos. “Esta conversación ha sido tan encantadora que me voy a ir a cenar y a por mejor compañía.”

Con estas como palabras de despedida, Abi se giró sobre sus talones y se alejó.

 


	4. Compuerta

Abi abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró dentro con un suspiro de alivio; se sentía tan bien estar de vuelta en el castillo. Bora saltó y pió con entusiasmo en su jaula en el segundo en el que el pájaro la vio. El sonido agudo formó una suave sonrisa en los labios de Abi a pesar de la fatiga y el agotamiento persistentes de su primera experiencia de guerra. Fue inmediatamente a abrir la puerta de alambre. El pájaro azul voló fuera con torpeza y se posó en su cabeza, la sorpresa hizo eco a través del rostro de Abi.

La sorpresa se tornó en felicidad rápidamente a la vez que Abi alzaba la mano para acariciar al pájaro. “¡Has empezado a volar otra vez!”

Bora pió orgulloso en respuesta y luego empezó a acicalar los mechones azules crispados del pelo de Abi.

“Lo sé. Necesito un baño. Un largo, agradable, cálido y perfumado baño.” Le dijo Abi mientras rascaba gentilmente la cabeza del pájaro. “Después de eso voy a dormir en mi gran cama con su cómodo colchón. No en un catre militar.”

Todo lo demás podía esperar hasta la mañana siguiente.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Unos días después Abi se encontró caminando a través de la terraza del castillo con las luces del amanecer. El sol alzándose pintaba las nubes de rosas, morados y rojos anaranjados. Ella bostezó, deseando estar todavía en la cama mientras Bora se quedaba dormido en su hombro. Sin embargo, un Lord muy rico de la frontera oriental de Kouka llegaría en unas pocas horas. Considerando la gran influencia que ejercía el Lord, Abi pensó que sería mejor revisar todos los preparativos y asegurarse de que su visita tuviera una buena impresión. La última cosa que necesitaba el Rey Hiryuu era hacer más enemigos porque él no entendiera la delicada danza de las sensibilidades de la nobleza.

“¡Seiryuu!”

Abi cambió su atención hacia la alta voz. Hakuryuu estaba debajo en el patio de entrenamiento de los soldados supervisando a los nuevos reclutas, con su garra la hizo un gesto para que bajara. Abi suspiró ante el desvío pero fue a reunirse con él. Mientas bajaba las escaleras, se dio cuenta de que los alumnos seguían lanzándola miradas en medio de su práctica. O más específicamente, trataban de conseguir un atisbo de sus recientemente renovados ojos de dragón.

“¿Qué pasa, Hakuryuu?”

“Voy a enseñar a Ouryuu los fundamentos de la lucha con espada. Él por lo menos necesita saber cómo defenderse a sí mismo si va a ir al campo de batalla con nosotros.” Comenzó Hakuryuu mientras observaba a los soldados con un profundo ceño fruncido. “Creo que tú también deberías unirte a nosotros.”

Abi giró la cabeza, sus ojos dorados se fijaron en la radiante luz de la mañana. Uno de los soldados trastabillo y dejó caer su espada de prácticas. El arma de madera cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo mientras sus compañeros resoplaban y bromeaban sobre su descuido.

“No veo que eso me vaya a ser útil.” Le respondió y golpeó al pájaro azul que dormitaba con un dedo. “No tengo que pelear físicamente para utilizar mi poder, y una vez que mi poder se vuelva en mi contra soy incapaz de moverme.”

Hakuryuu la miró, su rostro mostraba abiertamente su preocupación. “Precisamente por eso creo que deberías aprender. ¿Qué pasaría si alguna vez estás en una situación en la que no puedas permitirte resultar paralizada y ninguno de nosotros estamos cerca?”

Abi cambió de postura y se mordió el labio, un diente como un colmillo se asomó. A parte de su poder, realmente no tenía ninguna manera para defenderse. Eso estaba bien para una mujer noble que se mantenía lejos del campo de batalla, pero Abi ya no era simplemente una noble.

“Está bien.” Le respondió Abi. Miró al soldado del que se habían burlado por dejar caer su espada hace un momento. Él volvió a mirar rápidamente a los dos dragones. Dándose cuenta de los ojos dorados fijos en él, casi tropezó con sus propios pies. Otra ronda de risas hicieron eco entre los demás soldados mientras un ceño se formaba en los labios de Abi. “…Pero no quiero aprender donde todo el mundo pueda verme.”

“Está bien. Decidiremos un momento y un lugar con Ouryuu más tarde.” Hakuryuu asintió antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia el grupo de entrenamiento. “Parece que los reclutas tienen problemas de concentración. Un poco de disciplina debería corregir eso. Nos vemos luego, hermana pequeña.”

“¿Hermana pequeña?” Abi parpadeó una vez mientras le veía gritar órdenes a los soldados. “Te estás tomando esta idea de ‘la sangre de los hermanos dragones’ demasiado en serio, Hakuryuu.”

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Horas más tarde se situó en la parte inferior de los escalones del patio público y vio como el carro del Lord entraba a través de las puertas del castillo. El esperado invitado pronto arrastró los pies fuera del carro, un lacayo fue rápidamente a su lado. Era un hombre corpulento de fino pelo castaño, vestido con ropas de seda exquisita y adornado con las piedras preciosas más raras.

“Bienvenido al castillo Hiryuu, Lord Heo.” Le saludó Abi con una cortés inclinación de cabeza. “Como muestra de gratitud por vuestro apoyo durante la guerra civil de nuestro Rey, cada detalle ha sido supervisado por mi personalmente para que su visita aquí sea agradable.”

Abi volvió a levantar la cabeza, sus irises dorados captaban la luz de forma más brillante que cualquiera de las gemas que llevaba Heo. Ella se dio cuenta del momento en el que sucedió; vio las pupilas del Lord dilatarse y su pulso acelerarse a la vez que se quedaba embelesado.

Hasta cierto punto Abi estaba esperando esto. Aunque sabía que ella había sido atractiva antes de beber la sangre de dragón, era un atractivo sutil: una cara de forma espléndida con una buena piel y una delicada figura. Nada en ella había llamado la atención abiertamente. Sin embargo, decir que los ojos de dragón eran de conocimiento público era un eufemismo. Abi se estaba acostumbrando a que las personas se quedaran aturdidas ante la belleza de sus nuevos ojos.

“Lady Seiryuu.” La respondió Heo. Dándose cuenta de que se había quedado mirándola durante una cantidad de tiempo casi maleducada, él la devolvió la reverencia. “Es un honor ser recibido personalmente por uno de los famosos Guerreros Dragones del Rey Hiryuu. Estaré bajo su cuidado durante mi estancia.”

Abi lo había estado esperando sin embargo se dio cuenta de que no estaba preparada para ello. Los soldados, los sirvientes, los Lores menores: algunos de ellos interesados en ella como mujer serían lo suficientemente audaces como para no intentar cortejar a un superior. Sin embargo, un Lord como Heo estaba en su mismo rango social. Y por la mirada que la estaba dirigiendo – sus ojos se deslizaban por todos su cuerpo como si fuera una valiosa joya que codiciara – Abi sospechó que tenía toda la intención de cortejarla.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Esa noche Abi había organizado a los músicos para que entretuvieran a Lord Heo y su séquito. La melodía fluyó por la habitación como una gentil brisa. Heo también parecía bastante contento con el buen vino y la comida rica que le ofrecían. Todo estaba yendo muy bien. Abi se mordió ligeramente el labio, un gran diente canino se asomó, y consideró hacer una retirada táctica mientras el Lord estaba distraído. Sin embargo, Abi le había recalcado a su Rey lo importante que sería esta visita. La desaparición de la anfitriona iría contra el decoro del noble y sería susceptible a provocar una ofensa.

“Mi Lady, Seiryuu.” La atención de Heo estaba una vez más sobre ella. “He oído rumores de que usted es hija del Clan Yoo.”

“Mi padre es Yoo Min-chul, el actual líder del Clan.” Le confirmó Abi con una sonrisa cortés.

El rostro de él se iluminó a la vez que se inclinaba más cerca de ella. No lo suficientemente cerca como para ser considerado inapropiado, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que Abi sintiera como si un ave carroñera se cerniera por encima de ella.

“Entonces la madre de Lady Seiryuu es la famosa flautista, Yoo Mi-ja” La sonrisa de Heo era de satisfacción y, a pesar de que no lo dijo abiertamente, había una petición en su voz. “He deseado escuchar la música de la Dama por lo menos una vez pero, por desgracia, nunca tuve la oportunidad.”

Abi trató de no fruncir el ceño pero falló. “Disculpe, Lord Heo, pero yo no comparto el talento de mi madre con la flauta o con cualquier otro instrumento.”

“Ya veo…” Su sonrisa también vaciló pero se recuperó rápidamente a la vez que colocaba una mano encima de las de ella. “Estoy seguro de que una Dama como usted tiene muchos otros talentos.”

Abi tuvo la tentación de darle al Lord una lista: arreglo de flores, el dominio de la ceremonia del té, habilidades de gestión, ingenio e inteligencia, y la habilidad de matar a hombres con solo una mirada. Abi se las arregló para contener su lengua con mucho esfuerzo. Sin embargo, ella apartó sus manos de la suya y las colocó en su regazo.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Tres de los cuatro dragones se reunieron en una zona del jardín de hierba cubierta por grandes setos. Abi disfrutó de la intimidad y de una tarde de respiro de su actuación como anfitriona. Dejando sus pensamientos y frustraciones por el Lord de lado, Abi observó atentamente como Hakuryuu les demostraba las posturas y movimientos básicos con la espada. La posición de sus brazos y pies, su centro de gravedad, y los músculos que eran utilizados fueron señalados. El fornido dragón finalizó la demostración y miró a sus dos autodeclarados hermanos menores.

“Está bien. Probadlo vosotros dos.”

Bora tomo eso como una señal para volar de su hombro hasta un arbusto y comenzar a arreglarse las plumas, mientras tanto Abi y Ouryuu cogieron sus espadas de prácticas. Abi – recordando la demostración con vividos detalles – cambió de postura de forma fluida. A su lado, Ouryuu hizo lo mismo mientras sus apagados ojos verde azulados miraban críticamente sus posturas.

“Seiryuu.” Comentó Hakuryuu. “Sujeta la espada un poco más alto.”

Abi hizo el ajuste, sus brazos temblaron por el peso de la espada. Hakuryuu asintió y luego se giró hacia Ouryuu. Incluso Abi podía decir que su postura estaba mal con un alto margen.

“Ouryuu, cambia tu agarre y levanta la espada más alto. Tu base también tiene que ser más amplia.”

Ellos continuaron mientras el sol y las tenues estrellas flotaban lentamente a través del cielo cian sin nubes. Finalmente Abi tuvo que tomarse un descanso, todo menos colapsar en el césped en el que había estado de pie. Jadeó mientras el sudor resbalaba por su frente. Entre su piel cubierta de sudor y su dolor de músculos, Abi ansiaba un baño relajante de flores perfumadas. Mientras descansaba, Hakuryuu y Ouryuu continuaron. El aire silbaba con cada golpe de práctica mientras Hakuryuu murmuraba correcciones. A pesar de su lucha por mantener la postura correcta, Ouryuu todavía estaba lleno de energía y era capar de blandir la espada de madera con una fuerza constante. Realmente parecía que podría estar practicando durante horas.

Con un gemido de cansancio, Abi decidió que eso era bastante molesto. Levantó una mano para protegerse los ojos de un rayo de sol que incidía sobre su cara. Bora voló de regreso a Abi y se encaramó en su mano levantada con un piido.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Fue la noche después del primer entrenamiento de defensa personal de Abi y Ouryuu. El Rey Hiryuu y sus Dragones estaban teniendo una informal cena privada. Abi no estaba particularmente hambrienta, ya que ella había asistido a la cena de Heo hacía apenas una hora, y pidió solamente una copa de vino de ciruela. Se sentía dolorida y rígida por todo el ejercicio de antes y estaba sentada un poco incomoda por ello. Una mirada de reojo al perfil de Ouryuu la mostró que, a pesar de haber practicado durante al menos una hora más que ella, él no mostraba signos evidentes de estar dolorido o cansado. Con esto se ganó una mirada molesta de Abi.

“¿Estás enseñando al inútil y a la princesa desmayos a pelear? Eso tengo que verlo.” Ryokuryuu se rio ante la noticia. Sus ojos dorados le lanzaron una mirada penetrante por usar ese apodo, pero él lo ignoró con un perezoso encogimiento de hombros antes de estirarse hacia el otro lado de la mesa para llenar su plato.

“Seiryuu lo está cogiendo rápidamente. Más rápido de lo que aprenden la mayoría de los reclutas.” Le respondió con casi un orgullo radiante. “Y la persistencia y resistencia de Ouryuu son admirables.”

Ouryuu se detuvo brevemente en su tarea de rellenar su boca de asado para sonreír ante el cumplido, mientras que Abi tomó un sorbo de vino y simplemente decidió no mencionar que sus ojos de dragón la daban ventaja a la hora de aprender las posturas.

“¿Oh?” Ryokuryuu frunció la frente con interés. “Así que juntos podrían ser un luchador medio decente. Aunque apuesto a que eres demasiado flojo con los que llamas queridos hermanos pequeños, Hakuryuu. Quizás yo debería enseñarles como es una verdadera pelea.”

“No creía que te preocuparas tanto por nosotros, los débiles desconocidos.” Intervino Abi secamente a la vez que colocaba la copa de porcelana de vuelta en la mesa con un golpe sordo.

El Rey Hiryuu se rio entre dientes, con un afectuosa cadencia en su voz. “Shuten tiene problemas para ser sincero.”

Ryokuryuu le fulminó con la mirada a la vez que un color rosa pálido cruzaba sus mejillas. “¿De qué estás hablando, Rey imbécil? ¡No me preocupo por ellos! Solo quiero comprobar si el entrenamiento servirá de algo.”

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Los rayos del sol de media mañana se vertía a través de los nubarrones hasta el balcón privado con vistas a los jardines. El Rey Hiryuu y Lord Heo ya estaban sentados en la mesa. Sus voces llenaban el aire suavemente mientras Abi salía por la puerta con una bandeja de té en sus manos.

“Mi milicia puede manejar bien a los díscolos grupos de bandidos, pero siempre estoy preocupado de que las tribus del norte ataquen nuestras rutas comerciales que van por las montañas a mi ciudad.” Habló Heo mientras frotaba con su pulgar uno de sus anillos.

Abi pudo sentir como su atención cambiaba hacia ella cuando dejó la bandeja y comenzó a preparar el té. Ella se concentro en los lentos movimientos de triturar, medir, y verter para bloquear las medias miradas del Lord.

“Eso supone un problema.” Comentó el Rey. “Hablaré con los generales de mi ejército y Guen sobre la formación de una patrulla.”

“Eso es todo lo que puedo pedir, Rey Hiryuu.” Heo bajó la cabeza levemente antes de volver a fijar su atención en ella. “No deseo nada más que fortalecer nuestra alianza y lazos.”

A Abi le tomó todo su esfuerzo señalar fríamente la implicación oculta. La expresión del Rey permaneció gratamente neutral. Era casi imposible decir si él lo había captado o no, sin embargo Abi sospechó que su Rey era ajeno a ello. Abi se dio cuenta de que el té estaba debidamente impregnado, tenía un perfecto color verde pálido. Ella vertió la primera copa y la colocó en frente del Rey Hiryuu.

“Gracias, Abi.” La dijo arrugando los ojos con cariño.

Ella puso la segunda copa delante de Lord Heo. Los músculos de su muñeca temblaron a propósito y su mano chocó con la de ella, piel contra piel. Aunque Heo murmuró una disculpa a continuación, era obvio para ella que no había sido un accidente. Abi no dijo nada, en vez de eso vertió una tercera copa de té. Entonces se sentó también en la mesa, su asiento ligeramente más cerca del Rey Hiryuu. Heo la miró confundido, claramente no esperaba que ella se uniera a ellos como una igual.

“Las tribus del norte no pueden simplemente atacar en cualquier lugar. Si se convierten en un problema, sería fácil para mí encontrar sus campamentos base.” Sugirió Abi antes de tomar un sorbo de su té. Quizás Heo finalmente se había percatado de que ella no estaba interesada en ser su esposa, concubina, o una amante de cualquier tipo.

Quizás.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Un día Ryokuryuu hizo una aparición en sus prácticas, la siempre presente luz estelar era débil debido un gris espeso que cubría el cielo. Un viento frió llevaba el olor de una lluvia inminente, aliviando a Abi mientras las gotas de sudor recorrían su frente. Hakuryuu se lanzó hacia delante, su estocada apuntó al costado de Abi. Incluso aunque Hakuryuu estuviera conteniendo la fuerza de su brazo de dragón, ella sabía que no sería capaz de igualarle. En vez de bloquearle, Abi se salió fuera de su camino. La espada de prácticas falló en golpearla por un pelo. Hakuryuu esperó medio segundo antes de volver a pasar a la ofensiva. Sin embargo, sus ojos de dragón no solo lo vieron venir sino que también vio una abertura que había estado esperando durante todo el combate. Con un estruendo de choque de armas zumbando en el aire, su desviación sacó la espada de prácticas de las manos de Hakuryuu.

“¡Finalmente lo has hecho, Seiryuu!” La animó Ouryuu desde un lado a la vez que Bora piaba desde su hombro, después de haber considerado al chico una percha temporal digna.

De pie al lado de Ouryuu, Ryokuryuu apoyó su peso en su lanza. Su expresión no era impresionada. “Hakuryuu, si realmente estuvieras tratando aferrarte a tu espada, Seiryuu no habría sido capar de desviarla.”

“El punto es que Seiryuu se acostumbre al movimiento.” Le respondió Hakuryuu mientras cogía su espada de encima de la hierba.

Ryokuryuu se giró hacia Abi y la mostró sus dientes puntiagudos. “Hey, Seiryuu, ¿qué tal un combate conmigo?”

Sus ojos dorados miraron fijamente al hombre, con su sonrisa molesta y sus oscuros ojos orquídeas mirándola con condescendencia. Abi lo consideró. Por un lado sabía que una novata como ella no tenía esperanzas de derrotar a un guerrero endurecido como Ryokuryuu. La única pregunta sería cuanto tiempo podría mantenerse al día y cuánto querría humillarla él. Por otra parte, la oportunidad de ser capaz de golpearle con la espada de prácticas en la cabeza era bastante atractiva.

“Está bien.”

La sonrisa pícara de Ryokuryuu se amplió, el viento fluyó a través de sus largos mechones verdes mientras permanecía de pie. Los nervios revolotearon dentro de ella repentinamente. Abi tragó y se preguntó si acababa de cometer un terrible error. Pero como ya había dado su consentimiento en voz alta, no había forma en la que Abi se pudiera echar atrás ahora.

Ouryuu les miró alternativamente a ambos con aprensión flotando en sus ojos claros. “Me parece una mala idea.”

“Probablemente.” Concordó Hakuryuu. Sin embargo tenía una media sonrisa llena de interés, parecía más interesado en mirarles o en unirse a ellos que en detenerles. Ouryuu decidió silenciosamente que él era el único cuerdo.

Sin ninguna advertencia Ryokuryuu se abalanzó con su lanza. Abi lo vio venir y se lanzó fuera de su camino; maldiciendo mentalmente porque, por supuesto, él utilizaría una peligrosa hoja real en vez de una espada de prácticas. Ella recuperó el equilibrio y giró su espada a su costado. Ryokuryuu la bloqueó con esfuerzo y la empujó. Él volvió a atacar mientras Abi se tambaleaba. Ella se las arregló para desviarlo, sus brazos y sus aún inestables piernas temblaron por el esfuerzo. Ryokuryuu sonrió, y de repente los pies de Abi fueron barridos por debajo de ella. Su cabeza golpeó el suelo bruscamente, el dolor envió destellos blancos a sus ojos.

“¡Seiryuu!”

“¿Estás bien?”

Tanto Hakuryuu como Ouryuu dieron un paso adelante, con la preocupación cruzando sus rostros.

“Ella está bien. Seiryuu no ha golpeado el suelo con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerse ningún daño real.” Ryokuryuu hizo un ademán con la mano ante la preocupación de los otros dos y luego miró hacia ella con una leve sonrisa. “Bueno, te has mantenido firme durante casi un min-”

Sus ojos dorados brillaron misteriosamente bajo la luz tenue mientras Abi parpadeaba hacia Ryokuryuu. La venganza por el hecho de haber estado jugando con ella surgió como una ola imparable. La confusión cruzó el rostro de él cuando el dragón azul se cernió sobre él repentinamente. Él luchó contra su mirada fija, sus músculos se esforzaron inútilmente. La fuerza en la que Ryokuryuu confiaba tanto era inútil contra ella. ¿Cómo sería si el poder de los ojos de dragón mordía la pierna de dragón? Quizás otro Guerrero Dragón no sería tan fácilmente devorado como un mero humano. Ella quería probarlo. Quería saborearlo, aplastarle y devorarle. Ella estiró la garra de su poder hacia esas escamas jade brillantes y-

“¿Ryokuryuu? ¿Seiryuu?”

La voz de Ouryuu hizo añicos su concentración. La plena consciencia de sus acciones golpeó a Abi. Como si un hierro caliente estuviera quemando sus manos, ella liberó a Ryokuryuu de su agarre mental. El contraefecto se estrelló contra ella pero, como ya estaba boca abajo en la hierba, a Abi no le importó mucho su parálisis mientras los pensamientos de pánico giraban alrededor de su cabeza adolorida.

“Ese es un poder espeluznante, Seiryuu.” Comentó Ryokuryuu a la vez que se sentaba a su lado.

“Te lo merecías.” Intervino Hakuryuu.

Ouryuu asintió de acuerdo antes de moverse hasta el otro lado de Abi, el pájaro azul en su hombro pió suavemente. “¿Cómo se siente tu cabeza?”

“Estoy bien.” Le respondió ella a la vez que cerraba los ojos y miraba las nubes grises desplazándose por encima de ellos. Una sola gota de lluvia cayó del cielo y chocó encima de una hoja de hierba. Un arco iris minúsculo se formó brevemente mientras el agua se dispersaba. La sensación de hormigueo de la parálisis comenzó a menguar. Después de un leve esfuerzo, apartando la mano extendida de Ouryuu, Abi volvió a ponerse de pie.

“He terminado por hoy.”

Abi se marchó con la incómoda dignidad de alguien que había metido la pata pero no quería reconocerlo abiertamente. Ouryuu frunció el ceño con preocupación mientras ella desaparecía por el otro lado de los setos, el pájaro azul abandonó su hombro para volar detrás de ella. Ryokuryuu se incorporó de la hierba, apretando los puños para poner a prueba su movilidad, antes de alzar la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada severa de Hakuryuu.

“¿Qué?”

 


	5. Excesivo

Abi entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta rápidamente detrás de ella, Bora apenas entró dentro antes de que se cerrara. El pájaro azul se posó en la cama y ladeo su cabeza. Abi pasó junto a Bora hacia el tocador, el pájaro dejó escapar un pequeño piido de decepción. Ella se echó el agua de un recipiente en la cara, secándose el sudor y la suciedad de su práctica con la espada. Una vez hecho esto, ella soltó su medio moño y dejó que sus mechones azules como el cielo cayeran en cascada hacia abajo a la vez que alzaba la mirada hacia el espejo. Sus dorados ojos azules se reflejaron. Abi se giró y suspiró pesadamente mientras se deslizaba fuera de su ropa sucia y se ponía una bata de baño. Se encaminó hacia su baño privado, los pensamientos giraron en su mente. Ella no había tenido la intención de liberar su poder contra Ryokuryuu. Había sido inintencionado, un accidente. Era preocupante por lo menos. Había creído que el poder estaba bajo su control.

_La lengua de Abi rozó sus colmillos. Semejante criatura patética, tan fácil de romper. No era suficiente. Los ojos de dragón ansiaban más. Ella ansiaba más. Había un montón de latidos de corazón a su alrededor. ¿Cuántos podría devorar?_

_“Es suficiente, Abi.” La voz del Rey resonó a la vez que él se movía en frente de ella y los ojos de dragón se encontraron con sus ojos amatistas._

_Abi volvió en sí y recordó. Esos corazones eran aliados. Ellos servían al Rey Hiryuu. Eran necesarios._

No, Abi se dio cuenta de ello mientras entraba al cuarto de baño, ella había estado ignorando la verdad. Activar su poder era algo puramente instintivo; ni siquiera podía explicarse a sí misma cómo funcionaba. Entonces, cuando estaba utilizando sus poderes, sentía como si tuviera el control completo pero había estado a punto de herir a sus aliados dos veces. Si su Rey no la hubiera detenido la primera vez, habría atacado a los soldados del ejército de Kouka. Antes, solo la cadencia de la voz de Ouryuu la impidió dañar a Ryokuryuu.

Con otro profundo suspiro, Abi se metió en el agua caliente y dejó que el calor calmara sus músculos adoloridos. El chichón que se estaba formando en su cabeza la dolía un poco pero aún así solo eso no era justificación suficiente como para volverse en contra de otro Guerrero Dragón como ella había hecho. Abi odiaba admitirlo pero ella entendía muy poco acerca del poder de los ojos de dragón.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

La cálida luz del sol de media mañana se filtró a través de la ventana abierta hacia una mesa servida con comida del desayuno: arroz, repollo kimichi, pescado sazonado y sopa de pepino. Abi ocultó un bostezo detrás de su larga manga, deseando estar todavía en la cama y ser capaz de evadirse de sus deberes después del accidente de ayer. Había estado tentada a afirmar que no se sentía bien, pero eso solo habría atraído más atención hacia ella. Así que Abi se había preparado a regañadientes para el día y retomó su trabajo como anfitriona para el Lord visitante. Sirvió una taza de té verde humeante para Heo que estaba sentado frente a ella. Él estaba parloteando sin cesar sobre los finos lujos, los hermosos jardines y ese tipo de cosas que su ciudad poseía. El dragón tarareó y asintió en respuesta a los apropiados lugares pero no estaba involucrada en la conversación de otra manera.

Los recientes tratos de Abi con Heo, el juego de intenciones que se hablaba a través de gestos velados e implícitos en declaraciones sutiles, había hecho que ella apreciara la franqueza de las interacciones entre los dragones. Los encuentros entre el Rey Hiryuu y los Guerreros Dragones nunca tuvieron mucha formalidad. Sin embargo era difícil de decir si eso era por el lazo único de la sangre que compartían o porque tres de los cinco tenían poco o ningún concepto de decoro.

“Lady Seiryuu.” Un sirviente entró en la habitación, inclinándose antes de entregarla una nota.

Abi asintió al sirviente a la vez que sus ojos dorados pasaban rápidamente sobre las palabras garabateadas. El Rey trataba a los Cuatro Dragones más como queridos amigos que como los guardaespaldas y asistentes que eran. Así que era un poco sorprendente que el Rey Hiryuu hubiera solicitado la presencia de los Cuatro Dragones en un tono ligeramente más formal de lo habitual. De seguro, pensó Abi, eso era un indicativo de que el asunto era de importancia.

“Discúlpeme, Lord Heo.” Se disculpó educadamente Abi a la vez que se levantaba. “Pero el Rey ha mandado llamar a sus Guerreros Dragones.”

“Por supuesto, mi Lady. Quizás podamos continuar con esta discusión esta tarde.”

Abi suavizó su rostro, ocultando su mueca con una leve sonrisa. Le dirigió al Lord una educada reverencia y entonces comenzó a caminar inmediatamente hacia la sala del trono. La seda de sus zapatillas hizo ruido suavemente por los pasillos y pronto se le unieron otros tres pares de pesadas pisadas.

Los Cuatro Dragones entraron en la oficina del Rey que estaba justo al lado de la sala del trono. Su Rey estaba leyendo informes, un mechón carmesí colgaba por delante de su cara, frío y a penas tocándole. El Rey Hiryuu alzó la mirada, una sonrisa iluminó sus labios ante la visión de sus dragones. Hakuryuu se inclinó mientras que los demás se negaron a imitar tal gesto.

“Ah, bueno.” Comenzó el Rey. “Deseo discutir algo con vosotros cuatro.”

“Por supuesto.”

“¿De qué se trata, Rey imbécil?”

Hakuryuu le lanzó una mirada de reojo a Ryokuryuu por su tono irrespetuoso. Sin embargo, el Rey no se inmuto por ello en absoluto. Hiryuu continuó con una expresión seria. “La guerra civil con los nobles ha dejado la jerarquía de liderazgo en ruinas. Por esto, he decidido que el país se dividirá en cinco tribus. Cada uno de vosotros dirigirá una de las cinco tribus.”

Abi asintió, pensando que tenía sentido. Reorganizando las familias nobles restantes directamente bajo el liderazgo de ellos cinco, deberían ser capaces de evitar que estalle otra guerra civil. Entonces la principal preocupación serían las fuerzas exteriores de grandes y poderosos clanes y tribus que amenazaban su pequeño reino.

“Rey… No estoy seguro de que yo esté preparado para ser un líder así.” Dijo Ouryuu a la vez que bajaba la mirada a sus zapatos.

“Zeno.” El Rey Hiryuu se levantó de su escritorio. “Creo que eres más capaz de lo que crees.”

Abi pasó juntó a Ryokuryuu, quien estaba murmurando un comentario poco amable sobre la actitud de liderazgo de Ouryuu, y cogió la tetera que un sirviente había tenido la previsión de mantener sobre carbones calientes. Con movimientos simples y aún así gráciles, ella realizó el proceso de hacer una olla fresca de té. Las confirmaciones reiteradas del Rey a Ouryuu y las ofertas de Hakuryuu de enseñarle flotaron sobre sus cabezas, sin embargo Abi prestó poca atención a sus palabras específicas. Cuando el té estuvo perfectamente impregnado, sirvió una taza del líquido humeante y lo reemplazó con el frío que había sido dejado en el escritorio del Rey.

El Rey hizo una pausa en sus ánimos. “Gracias, Abi.”

Los otros tres dragones la miraron.

“¿Nos vas a servir té al resto de nosotros también, Seiryuu?” La preguntó Ryokuryuu después de un momento con su boca doblándose en una sonrisa burlona.

Las mejillas de Abi se sonrojaron a un color rosa mientras se preguntaba por qué había sentido necesario preparar té fresco en medio de una conversación tan importante. Se dio cuenta con un mohín creciente que debía ser un hábito por servírselo al Lord visitante tan a menudo durante los últimos días. Aún así, no iba a tolerar silenciosamente su ridiculización.

“Estaría encantada de servirte té también, su tú cerebro bárbaro pudiera apreciar semejante arte.” Le reprendió Abi mientras se giraba a encararle. Sus ojos dorados se encontraron con sus orbes orquídeas.

_Sus ojos dorados brillaron misteriosamente bajo la luz tenue mientras Abi parpadeaba hacia Ryokuryuu. La venganza por el hecho de haber estado jugando con ella surgió como una ola imparable. La confusión cruzó el rostro de él cuando el dragón azul se cernió sobre él repentinamente. Él luchó contra su mirada fija, sus músculos se esforzaron inútilmente. La fuerza en la que Ryokuryuu confiaba tanto era inútil contra ella. ¿Cómo sería si el poder de los ojos de dragón mordía la pierna de dragón? Quizás otro Guerrero Dragón no sería tan fácilmente devorado como un mero humano. Ella quería probarlo. Quería saborearlo, aplastarle y devorarle. Ella estiró la garra de su poder hacia esas escamas jade brillantes y-_

Abi se sacó a sí misma de su aturdimiento y se alejó de la mirada fija de Ryokuryuu. Se preguntó cómo podría mirar tan fácilmente a sus ojos de dragón después de que ella hubiera liberado su aparente poder espeluznante contra él. Sus manos sudaron y un sentimiento no muy diferente a la culpa invadió pesadamente su pecho. Los otros la miraron con preocupación cruzando sus rostros.

“Mi Rey, quizás deberíais revisar sus planes sobre estas tribus con más detalle.” Pidió Abi para alejar su atención de ella.

Tuvo bastante éxito, el Rey Hiryuu se lanzó a una explicación más detallada: sobre cuáles serían sus responsabilidades como líderes de Tribu y qué familias nobles estarían bajo cada uno de ellos. Una vez que la reunión llegó a su fin, Abi se apresuró en salir de la oficina con las batas de seda flotando detrás de ella. No quería darles la oportunidad de interrogarla a ninguno de ellos.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Bora picoteó un trozo de fruta, mientras Abi se encargaba del papeleo y de los informes apilados en su nuevo escritorio. Aunque todos los detalles acababan de ser establecidos, hasta ahora parecía que liderar una tribu no era diferente de encargarse del patrimonio principal de su antiguo Clan y los negocios del Clan. De alguna manera Abi estaba aliviada por ello, la familiaridad de la tarea la ponía los pies en la tierra. Un fuerte golpe en la puerta sacó a Abi de sus pensamientos, sus ojos dorados alzaron la mirada para ver a Hakuryuu de pie justo fuera de su oficina.

Abi suspiró a regañadientes, sabiendo perfectamente por qué él había venido a verla, y empujó a un lado los papeles. “Hakuryuu, entra.”

Hakuryuu entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él con su mano humana. “¿Te has saltado la práctica de hoy?”

“¿Lo he hecho?” Le dijo Abi con fingida sorpresa. “Parece que he perdido la noción del tiempo.”

“Seiryuu, ¿esto es por tu pelea con Ryokuryuu?” Él fue directo al punto, sus apagados ojos azul verdoso estaban empañados por la preocupación. “Él estuvo fuera de lugar, y no voy a dejar que vuelva a ocurrir.”

Abi presionó sus manos contra el escritorio. “¡No se trata de lo que Ryokuryuu hizo!”

Bora pió sorprendido, volando lejos del escritorio. Sus pestañas revolotearon sobre sus ojos dorados; Abi estaba sorprendida de su propio estallido. Ella miró hacia abajo, encontrando repentinamente el papeleo muy interesante. El silencio lleno la habitación como un rio fluyendo lentamente. La expresión de Hakuryuu se arrugó por la preocupación a la vez que se daba cuenta de qué era lo que realmente estaba molestando a su autoproclamada hermana.

“Seiryuu.” Comenzó Hakuryuu finalmente. “Todos nosotros aún estamos aprendiendo a utilizar nuestros poderes de dragón. Estas empuñando un arma diferente a cualquier otra sin ningún profesor del que aprender, así que es normal no entenderlo de inmediato.”

“Es…” Abi se detuvo, sin saber cómo explicar la viciosa sed de sangre y la emoción de control absoluto en la que se sumergía cada vez que utilizaba su poder. Si tono fue bajo mientras continuaba. “Es diferente de simplemente utilizar demasiada fuerza y romper una puerta o algo así. Tú no lo entenderías, Hakuryuu.”

“Quizás no.” La dijo con su pelo plateado destelleando a la vez que asentía con la cabeza. “Pero si necesitas practicar, entonces no me importa que practiques conmigo.”

Abi dejó escapar un profundo suspiro pero no dijo nada. Su mirada aún seguía fija en los papales esparcidos.

“Seiryuu, si decides que quieres practicar o incluso si solo quieres hablar, puedes venir a mi en cualquier momento.” Declaró Hakuryuu antes de girarse y volverá a salir por la puerta de la oficina.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“Ese tonto, diciendo algo como eso.” Murmuró Abi, ni siquiera veinte minutos después, mientras sus pisadas resonaban en las paredes del castillo. Una cosa era dar rienda suelta a su poder en un campo de batalla pero el pensamiento de utilizarlo contra cualquiera de los dragones hacía que su disconformidad brotara. Hakuryuu no tenía ni idea de para qué se había ofrecido voluntario.

“¡Lady Seiryuu!”

Como si la idea de disconformidad le hubiera invocado, Heo apareció a la vuelta de la esquina que acababa de pasar. Abi se encogió – molesta por haber estado demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos como para notarle – antes de girarse para encararle con una fachada agradable enmascarando su aversión ante su presencia.

“Que coincidencia más afortunada.” Él la sonrió. “Quería hablar con usted, mi Lady.”

“¿Ha pasado algo, Lord Heo?” Le preguntó Abi, esperando que esto no tomara mucho tiempo.

“Ya que regreso a mi ciudad mañana, quería darle las gracias por atenderme durante mi estancia.” La dijo Heo mientras se sacaba un collar de la manga. “Y quiero darle una muestra de mi agradecimiento.”

El collar era un colgante de jade azul con un diseño de crisantemo dorado encima de la roca pulida. Era sencillo y sutil pero aún así elegante y encantador. En realidad, era todo lo que Abi buscaría cuando estaba buscando joyas nuevas. Pero en ese momento, a Abi nunca le había desagradado tanto un collar. Sabía que si aceptaba el regalo, el Lord lo consideraría un permiso sin palabras pero explícito para cortejarla oficialmente.

“He estado actuando en nombre de mi Rey.” Le respondió Abi cuidadosamente. “Sería inapropiado por mi parte aceptar semejante regalo. Cualquier ofrenda de agradecimiento debería ser concedida al Rey Hiryuu.”

“Lady Seiryuu, si se me permite ser tan franco.” La dijo Heo a la vez que daba un paso más cerca. “Este no es un regalo de un invitado a su anfitriona. Simplemente deseo que lo tengas.”

Hubo una presión en sus ojos. Un dolor punzante que se incrementaba con cada palabra que Heo decía. Se sentía agobiada porque él se cernía en el borde de su espacio personal, Abi dio un paso atrás. Sin embargo, el señor era ajeno al peligro y volvió a cerrar la brecha. Una voz que era suya y a la vez no lo era la golpeo en la cabeza. Exigía ser puesto en libertad. La instaba a enseñar a Heo la ira de un dragón. Clamaba por presenciar el miedo en sus ojos cuando su corazón fuera destrozado por la garra de su poder. Abi volvió a retroceder, empujando su espalda contra la pared del castillo mientras su cabeza zumbaba.

“Lord Heo, antes de que me otorguéis ninguna muestra de afecto, por favor considerad que soy tanto un dragón como una mujer. Mi lealtad siempre va a pertenecer primero al rey Hiryuu ante todo.” Habló Abi mientras evadía el contacto visual directo mirando al lugar más allá de entre sus ojos.

Heo extendió la mano y agarro su mano. “Mi Lady, yo-”

“Considere lo que he dicho antes de continuar con este tipo de intenciones.” Abi siseó y sacó su mano fuera de su agarre. Ella enderezó los hombros y empujo al confundido Lord para pasar. Cuando dobló la esquina, casi corrió por los pasillos.

Pronto encontró su vacía y oscura habitación, Abi se metió dentro. Luego se dejó caer en el suelo, su túnica de seda revolvió las motas de polvo. La dolía la cabeza y su cuerpo estaba temblando por el esfuerzo que la había tomado no liberar su poder. Abi no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando la puerta se abrió, un haz de luz brillante se vertió dentro de la habitación y reflejó la iridiscencia de sus ojos. El Rey Hiryuu entró con sus largos rizos rebeldes detrás de él.

“Abi.” La llamó su Rey suavemente mientras se sentaba a su lado, sus ropas reales cayeron en forma de abanico. “Has estado evadiendo a todo el mundo durante los últimos días.”

“He estado ocupada con la visita de Lord Heo.” Le respondió ella con el enojo y la frustración hacia el Lord emanando a través de su tono. “Y organizando mi Tribu.”

“Ya veo.” El Rey Hiryuu ladeó la cabeza. “Te pido disculpas por mantenerte tan ocupada como para que hallas tenido que esconderte así solo para conseguir un momento de paz.”

Ella se mordió el labio ligeramente, un solo diente con forma de colmillo se asomó. “No es eso…”

“Así que esto tiene que ver con que paralizaras a Shuten.” Declaró el Rey sin rodeos.

Por supuesto, pensó Abi con un ojo temblándola, alguien se lo había mencionado al Rey. Decidió que probablemente había sido Hakuryuu, siempre era entrometido y se extralimitaba en sus intentos de tratarles como hermanos. El Rey Hiryuu frunció el ceño mientras observaba la expresión cambiante de su dragón. Su silencio sobre el asunto era toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

“Está bien que todavía te estés acostumbrando. Guen y Shuten también han tenido deslices con sus poderes.” La dijo de forma cálida y alentadora. Era exactamente el mismo argumento que Hakuryuu ya la había dado, y se sentía tan vacio como antes para Abi.

“Ninguno de ellos casi han matado a gente por accidente.” Murmuró Abi humildemente. “Tres veces hasta ahora, casi he herido a gente que no debería.”

“Abi, tienes buen corazón y te preocupas por el bienestar de los demás. Es por eso que estos errores te molestan tanto.” El Rey frunció el ceño y la puso una mano reconfortante en el hombro. “Sin embargo, el poder de los ojos de dragón está basado en tu voluntad.”

Abi rememoró su encuentro con el dragón divino. “El dios dragón menciono ‘fuerza de voluntad’.”

Hiryuu asintió. “Creo que el poder de los ojos de dragón puede ser embriagador. Tus emociones negativas utilizarán tus poderes como una salida, si no utilizas el poder con un fuerte sentido de propósito en mente. Y si eso ocurre, te pierdes en él.”

Abi recordó las veces en las que había liberado su poder. Cuando tenía un propósito específico, no había perdido el control. Sin embargo, el otro día, cuando había liberado accidentalmente su poder con Ryokuryuu, Abi había deseado una forma de vengarse de él por humillarla y había arremetido sin pensar. En cuanto al reciente accidente de antes, bueno, ella se había sentido frustrada al no poder rechazar sin rodeos los avances de Heo ya que su apoyo era vital para la supervivencia del país.

Si el poder de los ojos de dragón estaba basado en su voluntad, entontes sus pensamientos y fortaleza mental eran las llaves para controlarlo. En batalla, incluso cuando ella mantenía su poder dirigido solamente hacia los soldados enemigos, ella siguió utilizándolo hasta que su cuerpo se rindió y el contraefecto la golpeó. Quizás si ella pudiera aprender a retirar su poder a voluntad…

“Parece que has pensado en algo.” Comentó el Rey Hiryuu.

“Sí, creo que sí.” Ella asintió con la cabeza a la vez que la última presión pulsátil menguaba.

“Me alegro.” Su Rey sonrió otra vez a la vez que se ponía de pie. “Es hora del banquete de despedida de Lord Heo.”

Por una vez Abi no se molestó en ocultar su mueca. La sonrisa del Rey se desvaneció mientras sus ojos amatistas brillaban con preocupación. “Está ocurriendo algo entre tú y él que no entiendo, pero puedo decir que te hace sentir incómoda.”

“Mi Rey, eres distraído.” Abi suspiró. “Lord Heo ha estado tratando de cortejarme, y yo no deseo ser cortejada.

“… ¿Cortejar?” Hiryuu parpadeó, aparentemente ignorante.

El tono de Abi fue seco y sin diversión. “Estoy comenzando a pensar que Ryokuryuu tiene un punto al llamarte Rey idiota.”

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

El sol de la mañana brillaba una vez más sobre el castillo, débiles estrellas brillaban en el cielo azul anaranjado. Los sirvientes estaban cargando el equipaje de Lord Heo de vuelta al carruaje, mientras el Lord estaba de pie en las escaleras en frente de Abi y el Rey Hiryuu.

“Gracias, su majestad y Lady Seiryuu, por vuestra amable hospitalidad.” Heo se inclinó en una reverencia ante el Rey. “Espero que los lazos militares y económicos sobre los que hablamos sigan fortaleciéndose.”

“Su apoyo siempre es muy apreciado, Lord Heo.” Le respondió el Rey Hiryuu. “Yo haré todo lo posible por mantener a su ciudad y a su gente a salvo.”

Entonces Heo se giró hacia Abi, el oro de sus anillos brillaba bajo la luz del sol mientras sus dedos se estremecieron. Abi esperaba que alcanzara su mano pero su brazo permaneció a su costado. Ya fuera por las duras palabras del día anterior o por la presencia del Rey Hiryuu o por ambas cosas, Abi no estaba segura. De cualquier manera fue un alivio que él simplemente la dirigiera unas pocas palabras corteses de despedida y se marchara, su carruaje rodó lentamente a través de las puertas del castillo.

“La próxima vez.” Abi resopló mientras ella y su Rey caminaban al interior del castillo. “Voy a hacer que otra persona se encargue del papel de anfitrión.”

“Y yo que pensaba que estabas disfrutando de tener algunos nobles ricos adulándote, Seiryuu.” La voz de Ryokuryuu flotó por el pasillo. Él y Hakuryuu aparecieron, con sudor en sus rostros por el entrenamiento matutino de los reclutas, mientras que Ouryuu se quedaba por detrás como un patito amarillo renuente.

“Si con ‘adular’ te refieres a que era incapaz de coger una pista y pensaba que cualquier declinación educada significaba que debía ser más persistente.” Abi miró fijamente a sus ojos de color orquídea. “Entonces no, no lo he disfrutado.”

Los tres la miraron sin comprender. Entonces los ojos azul verdosos parpadearon como si Hakuryuu fuera el único que acabara de comprender el significado de sus palabras. “Él estaba tratando de…”

“Parece que estoy rodeada de hombres ciegos.” Su voz estaba cargada de exasperación a la vez que se giraba para alejarse. Entonces Abi se detuvo a medio camino, sus ojos dorados volvieron a mirar a los cuatro. “Hakuryuu, aceptaré tu oferta para practicar. Estate preparado para ello.”

 


	6. Día enfermo

Los ojos etéreos del amenazante dragón miraron fijamente a su objetivo. Sus músculos estaban paralizados, temblando y sacudiéndose pero incapaces de hacer más. La sangre latía a través de su cuerpo con el rápido ritmo de un latido frenético. Impotente ante su ataque mental, un ser humano no podría hacer nada. Sin embargo, este humano era más que un humano. Su brazo, capas de escamas blancas brillando con los rayos del sol, resistía sus esfuerzos. Mientras su lengua se presionaba contra su diente feroz, su poder mordió el brazo del dragón. Sus dientes fantasmas se aferraron a esas escamas nacaradas, tratando de escarbar, pero fue incapaz de conseguir un buen agarre.

Ella suponía que podría poner más presión sobre él y tratar de romper esas escamas. Una parte de ella quería ver lo lejos que podía llegar, quería ver si era realmente capaz de derrotar a otro dragón. Probablemente podría hacerlo.

Abi respiró profundamente y se recordó a si misma que éste era Hakuryuu. Puede que ella deseara probar los límites de sus poderes, pero no a costa del cariñoso y confiable Hakuryuu. Esto era suficiente. Los ojos dorados se cerraron a la vez que retiraba su poder, liberando a Hakuryuu de su agarre mental.

El contraefecto la golpeó como un relámpago. Abi cayó hacia atrás, haciendo una mueca mientras esperaba golpear el suelo. Sin embargo, unos delicados y aún así fuertes brazos la atraparon y la bajaron suavemente hasta la hierba. Bora bajó volando del hombro del Rey y aterrizó en frente de su cara con un piido. El Rey Hiryuu se sentó al lado de ella, con una sonrisa suave en los labios mientras una ligera brisa jugaba con sus rizos de color carmesí. Después de unos pocos minutos, Hakuryuu se recuperó lo suficiente como para venir y sentarse a su otro lado. Su cara aún estaba un poco pálida pero la dirigió una sonrisa con colmillos.

“Realmente no hay nada que se parezca a tu poder. El simple hecho de soportarlo es un reto.” La dijo Hakuryuu como si se hubiese tratado de un combate de entrenamiento que hubiera perdido pero aún así disfrutado. “¿Has tenido problemas esta vez?”

“Se me está haciendo más fácil.” Le respondió ella. Esta vez no había necesitado ninguna petición para que retirara su poder y eso trajo una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo a sus labios.

“Me alegro.” La dijo el Rey Hiryuu con alivio en sus ojos amatistas. “No quiero que ninguno de vosotros os sintáis incómodos con vosotros mismos por culpa de estos poderes.”

El sol y las estrellas se movieron ligeramente mientras unas pocas nubes delgadas y blancas flotaban por encima. El calor de la luz del día barrió sus mejillas sonrojadas. Una vez que la sensación de hormigueo de la parálisis se desvaneció, Abi se sentó y se apartó de la hierba. Batiendo las alas, Bora voló y se posó en su hombro. Hakuryuu también se puso de pie, por encima de Abi.

“Todavía te ves pálido, Hakuryuu.” Observó Abi con el ceño fruncido.

“Estoy bien.” Él se encogió de hombros. “Debería irme. Hoy voy a volver a ayudar a llevar suministros a la parte baja de la cuidad.”

Abi empujó al pájaro azul, mientras murmuraba en voz baja. “Hay sirvientes que se encargan de ese tipo de cosas. Es imprudente forzarte a ti mismo si no te has recuperado de mi poder.”

“No te preocupes tanto, Seiryuu.” Él sonrió y estiró los brazos. “¡Podría encargarme de un ejército entero si tuviera que hacerlo!”

“Espero que nunca tengas que hacerlo, Guen.” Le dijo Hiryuu, el último en levantarse de la hierba. Al momento después sus labios hicieron un mohín de decepción de una forma no muy de la realeza. “Es una pena que tenga una reunión. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que he podido ir a la ciudad.”

“Es lo mejor, mi Rey. Parece que hay una enfermedad por ahí.” Le explicó Hakuryuu antes de inclinarse ante el Rey e irse.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

El ruido de una pluma contra el pergamino hizo eco a través de la oficina, al igual que los ronquidos como piidos mientras el pájaro azul dormitaba encaramado cómodamente en una jaula abierta. Reporte tras reporte fue leído y debidamente rellenado. Solo cuando las palabras comenzaron a desdibujarse en su mente Abi tomó un descanso, dejando su pluma. Mientras ella estiraba los brazos sobre su cabeza, la leve sensación de que algo iba mal se apoderó de ella. Una de las tres luces que ahora estaban constantemente en el borde de su consciencia estaba extrañamente débil, casi como una brasa moribunda.

“¿Hakuryuu…?”

Sus ojos dorados miraron hacia el exterior en la dirección de la luz blanca parpadeante. Dos soldados estaban sirviendo de apoyo a Hakuryuu mientras se acercaban a la puerta del castillo. Su piel era de un color pálido enfermizo con sudor febril en su frente. Sus piernas temblaban; y, su respiración era trabajosa. Ver a Hakuryuu, de entre todas las personas, tan débil hizo que la preocupación invadiera su estómago. Abi se puso de pie tan deprisa que un breve mareo se apoderó de ella. Dejando de lado la sensación de mareo, corrió hacia la puerta y pronto se sorprendió por una criada que pasaba por allí cuando giró la esquina.

“¡Lady Seiryuu!” Exclamó la criada luchando por mantener la bandeja de comida en sus manos.

“Lleva al médico real a la puerta occidental. Hakuryuu se ha enfermado.”

La criada asintió antes de apresurarse en una carrera frenética. Abi también se apresuró en la otra dirección, pasando pronto a través del patio por la terraza. En el momento en el que llegó a las puertas, estaba jadeando ligeramente. Podía sentir el resplandor amarillo de Ouryuu no muy lejos detrás de ella, mientras que Ryokuryuu ya estaba allí. Él la dirigió una leve inclinación de cabeza, su expresión estaba arrugada con más preocupación de la que ella esperaba. Ouryuu y el Rey Hiryuu aparecieron justo cuando los soldados que llevaban al febril Hakuryuu cruzaron las puertas. El Rey Hiryuu se abalanzó hacia él y-

“Majestad.” Le llamó una voz autoritaria, provocando de Hiryuu se detuviera en seco. “Sera mejor para usted que no toque a Hakuryuu. No sería bueno que usted se enfermara.”

El médico real, Si-yoel, se acercó a un ritmo acelerado y era seguido por unos pocos ayudantes y aprendices. El Rey retrocedió con un mohín reacio y dejó que el personal médico pasara. Si-yoel cuidadosamente pero aún así rápidamente comprobó el estado de Hakuryuu, tomando nota de su alta fiebre y su respiración jadeante.

“Parece que ha cogido la enfermedad que se está difundiendo en la cuidad, Lord Hakuryuu.” Comenzó el doctor. “No es de esperar que un adulto la contraiga, pero siempre hay excepciones.”

Hakuryuu levantó la cabeza débilmente. “Os pido disculpas, mi Rey.”

“Solo descansa para que puedas recuperarte.” El Rey Hiryuu sonrió, pero la preocupación se cernía sobre sus ojos como una neblina.

“Muy bien.” Si-yoel volvió a hacerse cargo de la situación, dándoles órdenes a los soldados. “Llevad a Lord Hakuryuu a las salas médicas y luego limpiad para que sea menos probable que se extienda la enfermedad. Rey Hiryuu, Lord Ouryuu, Lord Ryokuryuu, Lady Seiryuu, entiendo que todos estéis preocupados, pero no intentéis visitar a Lord Hakuryuu hasta que diga que está bien.”

“Yo no estoy tan preocupado como para querer visitar a un viejo enfermizo.” Replicó Ryokuryuu.

“Tú fuiste el primero en llegar, Ryokuryuu.”

Él se giró hacia Abi, con molestia escrita en su rostro. “¡Eso es porque todos vosotros sois lentos!”

Ouryuu frunció el ceño, mirándoles como su fueran el origen de un dolor de cabeza. “Ahora no es momento de pelear.”

La suave risa del Rey intervino cruzando el aire, su preocupación por la enfermedad de Hakuryuu se alivió levemente por las payasadas de los otros tres.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Abi retomó el papeleo, con la intención de terminar la pila. La presencia de Hakuryuu podía ser extrañamente débil, pero ese asunto no era ninguna razón para posponer el trabajo. Así que una vez más el sonido de la pluma sobre el pergamino y el pasar de páginas llenaron la oficina. Después de un rato su mano comenzó a doler pero Abi simplemente hizo una mueca y siguió. Después un sirviente vino con la cena; el olor de la carne sazonada con ajo y pimienta roja flotó en el aire. Sin embargo, Abi no estaba hambrienta e hizo que se fuera. En algún punto su lámpara se consumió, pero eso no le importó a sus ojos de dragón. Abi apenas registró la diferencia de iluminación y siguió con el papeleo. Eventualmente Bora decidió que era suficiente y voló al escritorio, golpeando una pila de papeleo. Los ojos de dragón se dispararon en dirección al pájaro azul con sorpresa y disgusto. Bora ladeo la cabeza y dejó escapar un piido contundente.

Abi miró la ventana oscura con un gemido, dándose cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho. “¿Tienes hambre? Está bien, tomaré un descanso.”

Ella recogió los papeles, dándose cuenta del temblor de sus manos con un ceño fruncido. Entonces Abi se puso de pie e inmediatamente se balanceo en sus piernas debilitadas a la vez que su visión se volvía borrosa repentinamente.

“¿Qué…?” Abi jadeó, sus manos apenas consiguieron agarrarse al escritorio. Ahora que no se estaba esforzando en ignorar todo salvo el trabajo, Abi pudo sentir el tembloroso calor de la fiebre en su piel enrojecida. “¿Yo he…?”

Ella trastabilló hacia la puerta. Incluso con su visión borrosa podía ver a través de las paredes. Había un joven sirviente caminando por el pasillo justo a la vuelta de la esquina. Si tan solo pudiera abrir la puerta y gritar, entonces podría conseguir a un médico para ella. Aún así la puerta parecía tan lejos de ella mientras arrastraba los pies a través de la habitación. Finalmente sus manos se estiraron y tocaron la estructura de madera. Ella abrió la puerta y caminó a través de ella, solo para chocarse de cara contra el suelo.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Estaba oscuro, el aterrador vacío de la verdadera oscuridad a la que ya no estaba acostumbrada. Unos pocos meses con los ojos de dragón ya habían hecho que ella casi olvidara la negrura. A Abi no la gustaba estar de vuelta en ella en lo absoluto. Su consciencia trató de arañar a través de esa oscuridad, pero ésta era gruesa y pesada. La llevaba de vuelta a la neblina, sumergiéndola en un sueño inquieto como una red enmarañada arrastrando a su víctima hacia las profundidades.

“… ryuu…”

Un cálido amarillo apareció repentinamente en el borde de la oscuridad, llamándola. El verde también se unió, su color verde jade parpadeó suavemente. Los colores se arremolinaron a su alrededor en medio de la oscuridad tenebrosa, llevándola un sentimiento de luz y comodidad.

“… Seiryuu…”

Entonces el rojo apareció como una brillante estrella cortando a través de las nubes oscuras. Abi se estiró hacia ella y se aferró a ella como su fuera su único salvavidas.

“¡Abi!”

Sus ojos dorados se abrieron para ver tres caras preocupadas sobrevolándola coronadas por colores carmesí, rubio y verde. Una mano fría se presionó contra su frente caliente. Sintió alivio, provocando que un cansado suspiro de dolor saliera a través de la garganta de Abi.

“Seiryuu tiene mucha fiebre.” Dijo Ouryuu frunciendo los labios.

La frente del Rey Hiryuu se arrugó con incuso más preocupación. “Llevémosla al ala médica.”

“Rey imbécil.” Ryokuryuu resopló y apartó las manos extendidas del Rey Hiryuu. “El médico hará un berrinche si la llevas tú.”

“Ryokuryuu tiene razón. No podemos arriesgarnos a que usted se enferme.” Ouryuu asintió. “Alguien más debería llevar a Seiryuu.”

Antes de que alguien pudiera discutir contra ello, Ryokuryuu alzó a Abi en sus brazos. Ella soltó un débil jadeo, tratando de quejarse e insistir en que ella podía caminar hasta allí por su cuenta. Sin embargo, su lengua estaba pesada y se negaba a formar palabras. Se conformó con fruncirle el ceño ineficazmente.

“Ryokuryuu, ahora el médico va a hacer un berrinche por ti.”

“Es mejor que esperar a un sirviente.” Él se encogió de hombros.

El grupo giró a través de los pasillos del castillo mientras Abi luchaba por mantenerse despierta. Con su cara descansando contra su pecho, ella notó débilmente que la respiración de Ryokuryuu era extrañamente trabajosa. Ellos llegaron a las salas médicas unos pocos minutos después, el asistente del doctor entró en acción rápidamente al ver a otro dragón enfermo. Ryokuryuu puso a Abi en una cama libre – la forma durmiente de Hakuryuu ocupaba otra cama – y retrocedió a la vez que Si-yoel entraba en la habitación. El médico real revisó a Abi, presionando su fría mano contra su frente febril y tomando nota de sus síntomas.

“Lady Seiryuu, ¿por qué no me avisasteis cuando comenzasteis a sentiros enferma?”

“… No me di cuenta.” Jadeó ella en respuesta.

Si-yoel se puso en marcha al momento, sus labios se presionaron en una fina línea de exasperación. “En el futuro, considerad vuestro bienestar como el bienestar de Kouka. Por ahora, vamos a darte medicina para reducir la fiebre. Y descansarás.”

Abi asintió débilmente. Entonces uno de los asistentes trajo una taza de medicina y la presionó contra sus labios, el sabor de canela y regaliz no eclipsaba de todo el sabor picante y amargo de la mezcla. Una vez terminó de beberse la taza entera, el asistente la ayudó a colocarse en la cama mientras Si-yoel se giraba hacia el Rey y los otros dos dragones.

“Rey Hiryuu, Lord Ouryuu, Lord Ryokuryuu. No hay razón para que ninguno de ustedes pierda el tiempo aquí.”

“Ryokuryuu.” Murmuró Abi con voz ronca. “Tu piel está pálida… y estás sin aliento solo por haberme cargado.”

Tres pares de ojos se giraron hacia Ryokuryuu, quien estaba avanzando lentamente hacia la puerta. Él frunció el ceño ante la repentina atención sobre él. “Estoy bien.”

“Seiryuu tiene razón.” Señaló Ouryuu. “Te ves un poco pálido, Ryokuryuu.”

“Estoy bien.” Repitió casi con un gruñido.

“Lord Ryokuryuu.” Comenzó Si-yoel mientras le miraba con atención y se acercaba, presionando su mano contra la frente de un muy reacio dragón. “Está mostrando los primeros síntomas. Tiene que quedarse aquí.”

Ryokuryuu hizo una mueca y miró hacia la puerta como si estuviera considerando la posibilidad de saltar fuera antes de que nadie pudiera detenerle.

“Shuten.” Murmuró el Rey Hiryuu.

Con esa única palabra, sus hombros se cayeron con derrota. Ryokuryuu dejó que uno de los asistentes se le llevara para un chequeo completo.

Si-yoel pellizcó el puente de su prominente nariz antes de mirar hacia el Rey y el dragón restante. “Está bien, majestad y Lord Ouryuu, marchaos por favor. No quiero a otro dragón enfermo en mis manos.”

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“No puedo creer que este atrapado aquí.” Ryokuryuu jadeó. A pesar de que le habían dado la medicina antes de que comenzara la fiebre, su condición había empeorado rápidamente y ahora no estaba mucho mejor que Abi o Hakuryuu.

“No puedo creer que esté atrapada en una habitación con semejante molestia.” Dijo Abi con sus ojos entrecerrados antes de rodar sobre su costado y enterrar la cabeza bajo las sábanas.

“¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?!” Ryokuryuu se incorporó en su cama.

“… ¿Seiryuu? ¿Ryokuryuu?” Murmuró Hakuryuu con voz ronca mientras sus ojos azules verdosos parpadeaban para abrirse.

“Mira quién se ha despertado finalmente.” Ryokuryuu resopló. Con toda su energía gastada, volvió a colapsar sobre su almohada.

Hakuryuu giró la cabeza lentamente para ver la expresión hosca de Ryokuryuu y los mechones azules que salían fuera de la manta. “¿Vosotros dos la habéis cogido también…?”

“Me preguntó quién tiene la culpa, yendo a la cuidad donde la enfermedad esta pululando.”

Hakuryuu suspiró débilmente. “Lo siento.”

“Ryokuryuu, no actúes como si nunca hubieras ido a la cuidad cuando estuviste allí ayer.” La respuesta de Abi fue amortiguada por la manta. “Al menos Hakuryuu estaba allí por razones respetables.”

Ryokuryuu se quejó inaudiblemente mientras sus ojos se cerraban. El silencio cayó en la habitación mientras los tres dragones entraban y salían de sus sueños febriles. Eventualmente, el sol salió y los rayos de la mañana se filtraron a través de la ventana. Poco después, la puerta se abrió.

“Hora del desayuno, señores y señorita.” Un asistente del doctor con una sonrisa y una bandeja en sus manos entró en la habitación.

Abi se retorció fuera de su nido de mantas renuentemente, su cuerpo tembló en protesta. Ella bebió el tazón que la ofrecieron de caldo de pollo sazonado con ajo y ginseng, el calor del líquido calmó el dolor y la picazón de su garganta. Una vez que los tres dragones hubieron terminado su sopa, el asistente recogió los platos y salió. Ni cinco minutos después, Si-yoel entró en la habitación. Él chequeó eficientemente a sus pacientes, sus labios se estiraron más hacia abajo según se movía de uno a otro. Una vez terminó de comprobar su temperatura, Abi se volvió a recostar sobre su almohada con su pelo azul cayendo en forma de abanico alrededor de su cabeza. Ella no tuvo que preguntarle por qué tenía el ceño fruncido, era evidente que ninguna de sus fiebres había cesado.

“Prepara más decocción.” Le dijo a un aprendiz que justo entraba por la puerta.

Diez, o quizás treinta, minutos después Si-yoel volvió a despertar a Abi y la puso una taza de medicina en las manos. Ella vagamente pero aún así obedientemente lo bebió, más rápido de lo necesario para poder esconderse de nuevo entre las mantas. Ignorando las protestas susurradas de Ryokuryuu y los intentos cansados de Hakuryuu de regañarle, Abi volvió a tirar de las mantas sobre su cabeza y se acurrucó en la almohada. Más que nada, quería un baño caliente para lavarse la sensación pegajosa del sudor de la fiebre pero, como estaban en cuarentena, esa no era una opción en este momento. Así que Abi dejó que su cuerpo tembloroso volviera a la deriva del sueño.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

_Estaba oscuro, la soledad se arrastraba en el aire y la congelaba hasta los huesos mientras su cuerpo se estremecía. Abi se enroscó sobre si misma en un intento de encontrar calidez, su cola (¿cola?) cubrió su cabeza._

_“Guen. Abi. Shuten.” La voz de Hiryuu les llamó._

_Las orejas parecidas a las de un gato de Abi se movieron, y ella miró hacia arriba. Hiryuu se acerco, su pelo como una llama carmesí ahuyentaba la oscuridad con cada paso que daba más cerca. Ouryuu estaba sentado ceñido en los hombros de su rey, como una especie de mascota. Sus escamas y su melena parecía que estaban hechas a partir de cálida luz del sol. Sus ojos azules estaban nublados por la preocupación, mientras que los ojos amatistas de su Rey brillaban con disculpa. Tanto que hizo que Abi quisiera llorar._

_Revolverse hacia su lado hizo que Abi se diera cuenta de repente de que Hakuryuu y Ryokuryuu estaban a su lado. Ellos parecían tan débiles como ella se sentía; sus escamas perladas y jade carecían del brillo que ella sabía que deberían tener._

_“Los dioses dragones no consideraron completamente cómo afectaría su sangre a los seres humanos, que sus cuerpos se volverían abrumados y débiles contra la enfermedad. Yo también soy un tonto por no haberme dado cuenta antes.” Comenzó Hiryuu antes de cogerles a los tres en brazos y abrazarles gentilmente. Ouryuu se bajó del hombro del Rey hacia el abrazo, acariciando a cada uno de ellos._

_“Por favor aguantad un poco más. Voy a hacer que los dioses dragones hagan algo contra este efecto de su sangre.”_

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

_El cielo era un espectro de colores – dorados, naranjas, rosas y morados – mientras el sol comenzaba a hundirse por debajo del horizonte occidental. Cuatro cuerpos serpentinos bajaron serpenteando de los cielos. Uno de ellos era familiar: escamas del tono de las profundidades del océano reflejando el cielo y ojos brillantes de un dorado sobrenatural. Otro era blanco puro como las montañas cubiertas de nueve resplandeciente, cada escama era como una perla. El tercero era como una estatua tallada en un gran colgante de jade, sin embargo su vuelo era el más ágil. El último era de un dorado tan deslumbrante que sus escamas parecían echas de rayos solares._

_Mientras los cuatro dioses dragones se acercaban, comenzaron a rodear el castillo en una intrincada danza. Sus largos cuerpos se agacharon y se entretejieron entre ellos sin esfuerzo y con gracia. El mismo aire en donde volaban parecía brillar con la luz y el poder divino. Cuando la danza de los dragones estuvo completa, ellos se dispararon de nuevo hacia los cielos y desaparecieron con el sol hundido._

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

(Cuando ella se despertó más tarde, Abi no podía recordar bien el sueño.)

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

El suave sonido de un zumbido y un trapo húmedo en la frente trajeron de nuevo a Abi a la conciencia. Ella abrió los ojos para ver los ojos pequeños y brillantes de un pájaro azul. Bora la estaba mirando con un grillo en el pico como si quisiera alimentar a Abi con el insecto.

“Bora.” Murmuró ella de forma casi inaudible. “No…”

Abi empujó al pájaro azul y su regalo indeseado lejos de su cara antes de mirar a su alrededor. Era de noche, la luna creciente estaba fuera de la ventana y las estrellas fugaces se quemaban hasta formar polvo mientras caían del cielo azul marino. Una tenue lámpara iluminaba la habitación con un brillo de color amarillo anaranjado cálido, permitiéndola ver a Ouryuu mientras este comprobaba el estado de un Ryokuryuu medio despierto.

“¿Ouryuu?” Preguntó Abi, mirando el brillo dorado de su larga melena. “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Cogerás nuestra enfermedad.”

“Estaré bien.” Prácticamente trinó en respuesta mientras se movía a su lado. “El Rey Hiryuu me pidió que os echara un vistazo. Solo no se lo digas al médico real, ¿de acuerdo?”

“Vosotros dos os habéis estado escabullendo para comprobar nuestro estado.” Le respondió Abi con sus ojos dorados entrecerrados.

“Ouryuu.” Dijo Hakuryuu, el paño húmedo se calló de su cabeza mientras se sentaba con un poco de esfuerzo. “No has dejado que el Rey Hiryuu se colara aquí, ¿no?”

“No le he dejado.” Le respondió Ouryuu con voz inexpresiva. Sus claros ojos azules miraron la habitación a su alrededor, como si estuviera viendo algo que ni siquiera sus ojos de dragón podían percibir. “¿Soy solo yo o el aire se siente diferente aquí?”

“Es la misma habitación pequeña y mal ventilada.” Ryokuryuu resopló, al parecer se había despertado de un humor tan de perros como antes.

“Es solo porque no te puedes quedar quieto en ningún lugar.” Murmuró Abi en respuesta.

“Seiryuu tiene razón.” Ouryuu se rió entre dientes. “De todos modos, ¡estoy aliviado de que vosotros os estéis sintiendo mejor ahora! ¡Apuesto a que todos vosotros estaréis completamente recuperados para el festival de la semana que viene!”

La puerta se abrió a la vez que una de las asistentes del doctor entraba. Ella se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, con sus ojos cayendo en el dragón fuera de lugar. “Lord Ouryuu, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?”

Ouryuu se encogió y la dirigió una sonrisa inocente. Basándose en el profundo ceño fruncido de la asistente, a ella no la hizo gracia.

 


	7. Festival de las Estrellas

El sonido de risas de niñas flotó por el pasillo mientras Abi caminaba por los pasillos del castillo con Bora encaramado en su hombro. El dragón suspiró ligeramente ante el sonido. El castillo y la ciudad estaban zumbando de excitación por la llegada de la noche del festival. Como era el Festival de las Estrellas, la mayor parte de las mujeres jóvenes estaban deseando que llegara. Después de todo era la celebración de unos trágicos amantes que solo podían estar juntos una noche al año.

“¿No tendría más sentido celebrar a una pareja que no fuera tan tonta?” Murmuró Abi.

Un grupo de jóvenes mujeres, más o menos de la misma edad que Abi eran la fuente de las risas, que se aproximaban desde el otro extremo del pasillo. Ellas eran señoritas de la corte, las hijas y hermanas de los nobles y oficiales. Todas ellas estaban emperifolladas con sus mejores vestidos y sus joyas más caras, el maquillaje pintaba sus rostros. Excitados y aún así tímidos murmullos cruzaron el aire cuando divisaron a la dragona. La verdad sea dicha, Abi raramente hablaba con cualquiera de las señoritas. Sus deberes como Guerrera Dragón y líder de Tribu implicaban que simplemente su camino no se cruzaba a menudo con el de las señoritas de la corte real. Sus ojos dorados miraron de forma inexpresiva a las mujeres, sabiendo que ellas querían que ella hablara con ellas pero Abi no sabía qué decir.

Después de un momento, una de las señoritas más osadas con unos encantadores ojos verdes se adelantó e inclinó la cabeza. “Lady Seiryuu, ¿va a participar en el concurso de costura de esta noche? ¿O en cualquiera de las otras festividades?”

“No.” Abi hizo una breve pausa, riéndose silenciosamente de sus patéticas habilidades para tejer y la costura. En este punto probablemente era mejor con la espada. “El Rey Hiryuu desea ir a la ciudad después del banquete y, como una de sus dragones, es mi deber acompañarle.”

“Por supuesto.” La respondió la señorita con un suspiro. Las otras mujeres también parecían decepcionadas, sus labios pintados se fruncieron y sus miradas se bajaron. Bora pió suavemente en su oído, Abi alzó la mano inconscientemente para acariciar su cabeza emplumada.

“Buena suerte con el concurso a todas.” Añadió Abi antes de continuar su camino por el pasillo, sus pisadas resonaron débilmente en las paredes.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Con faroles llenando las calles, la ciudad brillaba como un reflejo del cielo estrellado de arriba. Música, charlas y risas flotaban en la cálida brisa veraniega. Meciéndose suavemente había serpentinas de todos los colores colgando de forma entrecruzada sobre las calles principales. Al igual que el concurso que estaba habiendo entre las mujeres nobles en el castillo, había un concurso de costura en la plaza del mercado. Las jóvenes mujeres estaban determinadas y hacían con destreza obras con aguja e hilo teñido de colores brillantes. Un santuario temporal adornado con guirnaldas tejidas estaba en el otro lado de la plaza del mercado, tanto las mujeres solteras que esperaban tener suerte en el amor como las nuevas parejas estaban dejando sus ofrendas.

Contemplando la escena que había ante él, los ojos del Rey Hiryuu brillaban con asombro. Ouryuu también estaba mirando a su alrededor hacia todas las intrincadas decoraciones y la multitud de personas, pareciendo como si los dos estuvieran abrumados y aún así apenas pudieran contener la emoción infantil. En ese momento parecía aún más joven de lo que era.

“No tengo interés en juegos de niños o en ir de compras.” Anunció Ryokuryuu, haciendo una mueca al ver a tres hermanos volando una cometa en el borde de la calle. “Saltaré si pasa algo.”

Entonces Rokuryuu se fue pavoneándose por el mar de cuerpos sin mirar atrás. El Rey y Hakuryuu intercambiaron una mirada sombría, mientras que Ouryuu siguió mirando la coleta verde hasta que se desvaneció entre la multitud.

“Si Ryokuryuu prefiere ir a beber, entonces dejadle.” Abi giró la cabeza con una sacudida, el pájaro azul en su hombro imitó su movimiento.

La energía emocionada se desinfló un poco después de eso, tanto los hombros del Rey Hiryuu como los de Hakuryuu se cayeron con decepción. Aún así el Rey Hiryuu y los dragones siguieron caminando por el festival, disfrutando de las vistas y los sonidos. La mezcla de olores de diferentes alimentos y perfumes era llevado por la suave brisa. Al pasar junto a un puesto de bollos de carne, la baba goteó de la boca de Ouryuu. Hiryuu se dio cuenta y corrió hacia el puesto con una sonrisa decidida. Después de unos pocos minutos en los que el propietario se inclinó repetidamente, el Rey fue capaz de hacer su compra y rápidamente les entregó uno a cada dragón.

Ellos continuaron a través de la cuidad convertida en el recinto del festival, el Rey Hiryuu a menudo se adelantaba corriendo para revisar algún puesto o jugar a los juegos de niños que llamaban su atención. No conforme con que su Rey saliera corriendo, Hakuryuu hacía todo lo posible para permanecer al lado de Hiryuu.

“¡Zeno, prueba esto también!”

“¡Estos pasteles de luna se ven bien!”

“¡Esto es algo dulce!”

Sus ojos azules parpadeaban vertiginosamente mientras Ouryuu miraba la pila de aperitivos y dulces que se había montado rápidamente en sus brazos. “¿Por qué me estás dando todo esto a mí?”

“Porque aún estás creciendo, Ouryuu.” Hakuryuu se rió y golpeó rudamente su espalda con su mano con garra.

Ouryuu casi dejó caer la comida mientras se tambaleaba hacia delante, una exclamación de sorpresa se escapó de sus pulmones. El Rey agarró su brazo con diversión bailando en sus labios.

Hakuryuu extendió el brazo y ayudo al joven también. “Lo siento, Ouryuu.”

Abi terminó su bollo de carne y agarró un pastel de luna de la pila de Ouryuu antes de que pudiera caerse fuera de su alcance. Por el rabillo del ojo, un brillo de joyas llamó la atención de Abi. Ella pellizcó un pedazo de pastel de luna y alimento a Bora con él antes de dejar a los demás sin ninguna palabra, vadeando a través de la marea de gente hacia el puesto del mercado. Collares, pendientes y adornos para el pelo se extendían sobre la mesa del puesto. El oro y la plata brilló bajo la luz de los faroles, mientras que las piedras preciosas de todos los colores resplandecían; sin embargo las gemas rojas como rubíes y las granates parecían las más populares. Abi las miró fijamente mientras su mano se cernía sobre los adornos para el pelo. Finalmente hizo su elección, agarrando dos y dándole al propietario del puesto monedas más que suficientes.

Sus ojos de dragón avistaron rápidamente los mechones carmesí de su Rey entre los muchos negros y marrones que cubrían las cabezas. Abi se apresuró a volver con los demás, la multitud se abría sin palabras para uno de los Guerreros Dragones.

“Ahí estás, Seiryuu.” La saludó Hakuryuu mientras Abi se acercaba.

“¿Has encontrado algo que te guste, Abi?” La preguntó Hiryuu, mirando las joyas en sus manos mientras un mechón rojo se le caía en el rostro.

“Hace juego con su pelo, mi Rey.” Le respondió ella con una petición sutil deslizándose por su lengua.

El Rey Hiryuu asintió consintiendo felizmente. Abi levantó la mano y colocó cuidadosamente uno de los adornos para el pelo entre los rizos justo detrás y encima de su oreja izquierda, volviendo a sujetar el mechón de su cara. Pequeñas hojas y pétalos hechos de oro se desplegaban sobre el color carmesí, con una amatista redondeada como pieza central. Una vez hecho, Abi retrocedió y asintió con satisfacción.

Hiryuu sonrió, mirando su reflejo ondulante en un barril de lluvia cercano. “¡Se ve bien! ¡Gracias, Abi!”

Un rosa pálido se formó bajo las rayas rojas de sus mejillas. Tratando de ignorar su sonrojo y el aleteo de su pecho, Abi cambió su atención a Ouryuu. “También tengo algo para tu melena rebelde.”

“¿Eh?” Ouryuu parpadeó a la vez que Abi descendía sobre él antes de que pudiera pensar en escapar. Ella peinó su pelo dorado con sus dedos y luego se lo puso en una coleta alta. Ella le miró pensativamente durante un momento antes de girar la coleta para formar un moño. El segundo adorno para el pelo, un pin con una cigarra decorativa hecha de turquesa, fue utilizado para sostener el moño.

“Eso está mejor.” Dijo Abi mientras observaba su trabajo.

“¿Eh?” Volvió a decir él silenciosamente.

“¡Te ves adorable, Zeno!”

“Ouryuu podías embelesar a las señoritas con este look.” Añadió Hakuryuu con una carcajada.

Bora voló del hombro de Abi y aterrizó en el pelo rubio dorado, piando con aprobación ante el nuevo peinado. Ouryuu apretó los labios, ignorando al pájaro que ahora estaba posado en su cabeza. “Vosotros tres me habéis estado tratando como a un crío durante toda la noche.”

“Tú eres el más joven de todos nosotros.” Le respondió Abi.

“Tú eres solo un año mayor que yo, Seiryuu.”

“Eso todavía es un año más que tú.” Abi sonrió. “Y las quejas hacen que suenes más infantil.”

“Sin embargo soy más sensato que todos vosotros juntos.” Se quejó Ouryuu en voz baja, lo que provocó que el Rey Hiryuu y Hakuryuu se rieran pero también asintieran de acuerdo.

Dándose cuenta de una perturbación por el rabillo del ojo, Abi miró a su alrededor repentinamente. Su boca se frunció ante la visión de una discusión tensa que había estallado dentro de una posada cercana.

“Hay un problema.”

Tan pronto como ella habló, los otros pasaron de su estado de relajación alegre a uno de alerta grave. El Rey Hiryuu asintió así que Abi abrió la marcha, guiándoles a través de la multitud. La gente se apartó de su camino según pasaban a través de las calles. Antes incluso de que el Rey y los dragones entraran en el edificio de madera, los gritos reverberantes podían oírse.

“¡Simplemente no puedes prometer una cierta cantidad y luego no cumplir con tu parte del trato!” Gritó una joven mujer, aproximadamente de la edad de Abi, a un hombre que estaba delante de ella.

“¡Métete en tus propios asuntos, pequeña niña!” Replicó el hombre, a quien Abi reconoció como uno de los muchos vendedores de papel del castillo, mientras se escapaban salpicaduras de saliva de su boca retorcida. “¡No hay pruebas de que haya hecho semejante acuerdo!”

“Señorita Yoora.” Tomó la palabra una más tranquila y nerviosa voz de un chico más joven, sosteniendo un arpa cerca de su pecho. “Está bien. No tiene que hacer esto por mí.”

“¡No, no está bien!” Le respondió al parecer Yoora sin apartar sus furiosos ojos marrón ámbar del noble. “¡Este hombre piensa que solo porque es un noble y trabaja para el rey puede irse sin pagarte!”

“¡Esta es una adquisición salvaje!” Él cerro sus puños con ira como su fuera a golpear a la joven mujer si la discusión continuaba.

La puerta se abrió a la vez que el Rey Hiryuu entraba dentro de la posada, seguido por tres de sus dragones. Sus habituales ojos calmados y gentiles parecían estar ardiendo mientras entraba en escena.

“Es bastante adquisición, ¿no es así? Dime si es verdad o no.”

El silencio llenó la habitación como un pesado peso mientras las partes involucradas en la discusión se giraban hacia el Rey. Una resplandeciente mirada dorada fulminante y otros azul verdosos se unieron a la desaprobación de Hiryuu. Incluso Ouryuu parecía casi intimidante con un profundo ceño fruncido y ojos oscurecidos, aunque el pájaro que aún estaba posado en su cabeza reducía el efecto. El noble palideció ante las miradas fijas en él.

“Yo, um… ¡Por supuesto que no, majestad! Yo hice contratar a este chico para que tocara en mi fiesta pero la cantidad de dinero que me ha pedido no es la que acordamos.”

“¡Eso no es cierto!” Yoora volvió a resoplar, encontrándose con las llamas de los ojos de Hiryuu con su propia mirada intensa a la vez que señalaba a su amigo. “¡Jun-Sae me habló de este concierto hace días! ¡Se suponía que debía recibir el doble de la cantidad que le han pagado!”

“Es la palabra de vosotros dos,” El hombre miró hacia ellos con una sonrisa burlona. “contra mi palabra.”

La boca de Abi se crispó. Esto era con lo que este hombre había estado contando desde el principio; probablemente desde cuando contrató al músico. La palabra de los nobles simplemente tenía más peso que la de los plebeyos. Esta joven mujer aún tenía que aprender esta simple realidad de la vida. Con su vestido lavanda y su piel tan suave como cualquier mujer de la nobleza, Yoora obviamente era de una familia rica que tenía un cierto grado de influencia a pesar de su falta de estatus de noble. Aún así, era dudoso si la influencia de su familia podría superar incluso a la del más pequeño de los lores. Simplemente esto era así.

“¿Tal vez hay alguna parte neutral que presenciara el acuerdo?” Preguntó el Rey Hiryuu mientras miraba a su alrededor hacia la gente que había en la habitación.

“Um” Jun-Sae prácticamente chillo y se medio escondió detrás de su amiga. “Hay un dueño de un puesto que escuchó el acuerdo y podría recordarlo…”

El noble resopló a la vez que volvía a salir saliva de su boca. “Su majestad, ¿vais a escuchar a un simple músico callejero, un vendedor del mercado y a una niña maleducada?”

“Tampoco veo ninguna razón para no hacerlo.” Le respondió el Rey a la vez que volvía a girar su mirada ardiente hacia el hombre, haciendo que éste retrocediera.

“Ya he tenido suficiente.” Habló una mujer noble más mayor – una invitada de la fiesta del hombre. “Él ha estado presumiendo de cómo contrató a un idiota al que podía engañar fácilmente durante toda la noche.”

El hombre la dirigió una mirada de enfado y traición pero ella se encogió de hombros como respuesta, el chal de encaje se deslizó por sus brazos. Jun-Sae bajó la mirada, mientras que Yoora puso un brazo reconfortante sobre sus hombros y miró de forma afilada al noble.

“Le pagaras a este hombre la cantidad total.” Ordenó el Rey Hiryuu con sus ojos ardiendo como un abrasador reguero de pólvora a través del bosque.

“Mi Rey.” Intervino Abi, su tonó era ligero pero aún cortante mientras sus palabras eran espadas listas para golpear. “No creo que sea prudente tener a un hombre trabajando con los documentos financieros del reino cuando él está dispuesto a extorsionar y a mentirle.”

“Esa no parece una mala idea.” Concordó Ouryuu mientras Hakuryuu asentía secamente.

El hombre respiró fuerte, el pánico invadió su rostro. “Su majestad, yo-”

“Tú pagaras a este joven hombre la cantidad prometida y luego te marcharas.” Le interrumpió el Rey Hiryuu. “Y serás degradado y trasladado a otra área de trabajo.”

Él tragó saliva y le dirigió una rígida reverencia antes de escarbar en su monedero y arrojar el dinero a Jun-Sae. El músico y su amiga contaron la cantidad y asintieron como si estuviera correcto. Entonces el noble se escabulló por la puerta, haciendo una mueca ante las miradas severas que continuaban siguiéndole a su espalda.

“Abi, mantén un ojo en él hasta que llegue a su casa.”

“Por supuesto, mi Rey.” Ella asintió.

Entonces Hiryuu se volvió a girar hacia los otros dos implicados en el conflicto. Jun-Sae movió sus pies e inclinó la cabeza profundamente. “Gracias, majestad, por ayudarme.”

“Me alegro de haber sido capaz de resolverlo rápidamente.”

“Rey Hiryuu.” Yoora se enderezó, apartando un mechón de pelo oscuro sobre su hombro. “¿Qué pasará si este tipo de maltratos ocurren cuando usted no aparece por casualidad? Actualmente no hay leyes para proteger a los trabajadores que son contratados una sola vez. La gente como Jun-Sae acepta semejantes trabajos sin pago por adelantado en la capital de Kouka basándose en su reputación.”

Aunque su expresión se mantuvo cuidadosamente neutral, Abi se dio cuenta de que podría haber subestimado a esta mujer antes. Yoora estaba sin duda más informada de lo que Abi había asumido. Sin embargo, Hakuryuu, estaba visiblemente molesto por la implicación. “Señorita-”

“Está bien, Guen.” Le dijo el Rey Hiryuu a la vez que indicaba a Hakuryuu que se callara. “Me has dado algo que considerar, ¿señorita Yoora no…?”

La ira volvió a estallar en los ojos de ella a la vez que soltaba un fuerte bufido. “¿Considerar?”

“Sí, eso es lo que he dicho…” Hiryuu parpadeó con confusión.

Abi tuvo que resistir la tentación de darse una palmada en la frente ante el comentario inconsciente de su Rey. Sin tener dudas que de que había manejado la situación de la peor manera posible, la cara de Yoora se arrugó con ira. Con los hombros temblando, parecía como si una ronda explosiva de gritos fuera inminente. Ideas pulularon por la mente de Abi sobre cómo podría calmar la ira de esta mujer, evitando más escenas, y rescatar a su Rey burro. Por el profundo ceño fruncido de sus ojos azules como dardos, Ouryuu estaba pensando lo mismo. Lamentablemente, ningún dragón fue lo suficientemente rápido.

“¡No debe solo ‘considerarlo’!” Las mejillas de Yoora se hincharon con frustración a la vez que daba un paso al frente, casi invadiendo el espacio personal del Rey Hiryuu. “¡Es su deber como Rey hacer algo al respecto!”

El Rey HIryuu volvió a parpadear mientras la miraba con la boca levemente abierta. Abi sacudió la cabeza ante su expresión aturdida, sus costados temblaron ante la hilaridad de que el antiguo dios dragón y actual rey estuviera siendo regañado por semejante chica común de apariencia inocente.

Yoora cambió su peso hacia atrás, su vestido lavanda ondeó por el movimiento. Sus ojos marrón ámbar miraron a su alrededor, dándose cuenta finalmente de que ella era el centro de atención. Los trabajadores de la posada y los clientes estaban en un silencio atónito. El rosa se propagó por su cara pero aún así ella se encontró una vez más con la mirada del Rey.

“… ¡Bueno, no te quedes ahí parado como un idiota despistado!”

“¡Yoora!”

Un hombre de mediana edad de precipitó en la habitación con una ráfaga de túnicas caras, ojos saltones, y el corazón latiéndole tan frenéticamente que Abi podía ver su pulso en su cuello. Él se acercó a Yoora y se inclinó en el suelo.

“Por favor disculpe a mi hija por su descaro, su majestad.” Rogó él mientras su frente se presionaba contra las tablas del suelo. “Ella tiene la audacia de la juventud y se olvida de todo cuando se enoja.”

“Su hija no ha hecho nada malo. Ella es lo suficientemente valiente como para defender a los demás.” Le respondió Hiryuu, sus ojos parpadearon hacia Yoora. “Y aprecio a la gente que habla abiertamente conmigo.”

Yoora hizo un pequeño asentimiento mientras su padre se ponía de pie. El alivio invadió su rostro y su voz. “Gracias, su majestad.”

“¿Podría saber su nombre?”

“Lei Hoon, su majestad.”

Abi tomó nota del nombre, reconociéndole ahora como uno de los comerciantes de seda más exitosos tanto en Kouka como en los territorios de los clanes de los alrededores. De hecho, gran parte de la seda que llevaba personalmente había pasado por sus manos en algún momento antes de llegar a ella.

“Ya veo.” Hiryuu sonrió. “Es un placer conoceros, señor Lei. Señorita Lei Yoora.”

“Joven hombre.” Abi llamó al músico. “Si crees que eres lo suficientemente bueno, los músicos de la corte están buscando unos pocos aprendices para entrenar.”

Un cálido rubor cruzó las mejillas de Jun-Sae mientras balbuceaba. “Y-Yo, um, ¡gracias!”

“Buena suerte.” Añadió Ouryuu con su sonrisa alegre y alentadora.

Entonces tan repentinamente como habían entrado, el Rey Hiryuu y sus dragones escoltas salieron de la posada. Al darse cuenta de la persistente mirada hacia atrás de Hiryuu, Abi intercambió una mirada con Ouryuu.

“La señorita Yoora era realmente interesante.” Comentó Ouryuu con una amplia sonrisa que dejaba ver sus colmillos.

“Sí, desde luego es una persona interesante.” Respondió su Rey con un tono melancólico haciendo eco en su voz. “Creo que me gustaría volver a hablar con ella.”

Hakuryuu lo entendió entonces, su boca formó una forma de ‘o’ ante la realización antes de dejar salir una carcajada. “Bien por ti, mi Rey.”

“¿Eh?”

“Esta es una buena señal.” Habló Abi con un tono sarcástico a la vez que le hacía señas a Bora, el pájaro azul dejó su nido rubio hacia la mano que le ofrecía.

Hiryuu se giró hacia ella con ojos interrogantes. “¿Qué?”

“Exactamente.”

Con la multitud comenzando a dispersarse según se hacía tarde, los puestos del mercado y los juegos del festival se recogieron. Unas pocas personas se inclinaron cuando el Rey y sus dragones pasaron, los visitantes de la cuidad seguramente ya que los ciudadanos estaban acostumbrados a que el Rey Hiryuu caminara por las calles ocasionalmente. Fue entonces cuando Ryokuryuu decidió reunirse con ellos, cayendo desde el cielo lleno de estrellas y aterrizando a su lado.

Hakuryuu asintió en señal de saludo. “Bienvenido, Ryokuryuu.”

“¿Te has divertido, Shuten?”

“Sí.” Respondió Ryokuryuu encogiéndose de hombros. Él miró a Hiryuu y Ouryuu, observando las decoraciones prendidas en los rizos del Rey y en el moño de Ouryuu. Entonces Ryokuryuu se giró hacia Abi con un gesto de burla. “Seiryuu, ¿qué le has hecho a su pelo?”

“Me queda bien, ¿no lo crees?” Le respondió el Rey Hiryuu con una sonrisa tan resplandeciente y brillante que Abi no habría estado muy sorprendida si las flores hubieran brotado y florecido espontáneamente.

“¿Qué- Sí- No- Supongo, estúpido Rey.” Las orejas de Ryokuryuu estaban sonrojadas mientras tartamudeaba.

El Rey Hiryuu se rió con diversión mientras murmuraba lo adorable que era Ryokuryuu. Al mismo tiempo, Abi miró a Ryokuryuu mientras sus ojos dorados brillaban con picardía.

“Había un encantador adorno de plumas que habría quedado bien con tu pelo. El puesto aún está abierto. ¿Tal vez debería ir a buscarlo?”

Ryokuryuu la miró como si la hubieran crecido cuernos de demonio. “Paso.”

Así que la excursión al festival terminó, el Rey Hiryuu y sus dragones volvieron a su casa en la colina. El patio del castillo aún estaba resplandeciente por las luces de los faroles, serpentinas de colores de los cuatro dragones bailaban con la brisa fría de la noche. A pesar de lo tarde que era, aún había unas pocas señoritas de la corte dando ofrendas para buscar la bendición de los amantes celestiales. Abi reconoció a unas pocas de las que había hablado con ella más temprano, la señorita de ojos verdes entre ellas.

“Buenas noches.” Hakuryuu bostezó antes de inclinarse ante el Rey y caminar hacia dentro.

El Rey Hiryuu y Ouryuu pronto siguieron su ejemplo, aunque Ouryuu parecía alegre y enérgico como siempre. No por primera vez, Abi se preguntó de dónde sacaba su energía. Entonces sus ojos de dragón volvieron a vagar hacia la ermita donde estaban charlando y riéndose todas las damas. Abi acarició al pájaro azul que estaba posado en su mano mientras consideraba que preferiría: irse por la noche o tratar de hablar con las damas de la corte como había deseado antes.

“¿Desde cuándo estás interesada en ese tipo de cosas?” La preguntó Ryokuryuu mientras seguía la dirección de su mirada hacia la ermita de los amantes.

“No lo estoy.” Le respondió Abi. “Solo estaba pensando que la compañía femenina podría ser un agradable cambio de ritmo de tratar con vuestros gritos insufribles y presuntos esfuerzos masculinos.”

Con la decisión hecha con esa declaración, Abi se acercó a las damas de la corte. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver al dragón acercándose; y, Abi no pudo evitar saludarlas con una pequeña sonrisa.

 


	8. Chispas

Abi mordió el kimichi de col, el calor de la pimienta de chile lamió sus papilas gustativas. El Rey y los otros dragones estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, cada uno con su propia comida. Ouryuu en particular estaba comiendo a un ritmo rápido, muy probablemente debido al intenso entrenamiento por el que Hakuryuu le había hecho pasar antes. Bora oscilaba entre Abi y Ouryuu, tomando todo lo que le daban. Sin embargo, el Rey Hiryuu apenas estaba picoteando su plato. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados y estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Al menos parecían ser pensamientos placenteros por la forma en la que sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba.

“Muy bien, ¿qué diablos está pasando contigo, rey imbécil?” Le preguntó Ryokuryuu. “Has estado actuando extraño desde el festival.”

Sacado de sus meditaciones silenciosas, el Rey Hiryuu levantó la mirada con timidez. “Oh, yo estaba pensando que me gustaría volver a hablar con la señorita Lei Yoora.”

Tres de los cuatro dragones sonrieron sabiendo a qué se refería entre bocados de comida, mientras que Ryokuryuu levantaba las cejas con confusión. “¿Quién?”

“No lo sabes porque no te molestaste en quedarte allí.” Le dijo Abi mientras empujaba su comida.

“Una joven mujer que conocimos durante el festival.” Le explicó Hakuryuu con una sonrisa.

La realización surgió en el rostro de Ryokuryuu, a la vez que una de sus sonrisas de dientes afilados. “Así que es eso. Nuestro Rey estúpido ha descubierto el deseo de calidez-”

“¡Ryokuryuu!” Le reprendió Hakuryuu mientras miraba a los demás. El rostro de Ouryuu era rojo brillante, mientras que el Rey Hiryuu parpadeaba con obvia confusión. Abi simplemente tomó otro bocado de su col, compartiendo un pequeño trozo con Bora, y dejo que Hakuryuu pensara lo que quisiera.

“Sí, sí.” Murmuró Ryokuryuu mientras agarraba su copa. “Estamos rodeados de inocentes.”

Abi tuvo que cubrir su risa tomando una bebida, el vino de ciruela la quemó un poco mientras bajaba por su garganta. Una vez se recompuso y bajó el vaso, sugirió a la ligera. “Mi Rey, si desea hablar con ella otra vez, entonces podría invitarla a ella y su padre a tomar té.”

“Sí.” El Rey Hiryuu volvió a sonreír, el comedor privado pareció iluminarse cuando lo hizo. “Eso me gustaría.”

“Casamentera” La murmuró Ouryuu silenciosamente antes de compartir un fideo con Bora.

Abi le dirigió una sonrisa tímida y murmuró. “Mejor empujarle que dejarle languidecer.”

 

ooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Abi estaba ocupada con la creciente pila de informes y documentos que había sobre su escritorio mientras los rayos del sol de la tarde se filtraban por la ventana detrás de ella. Acababa de dejar un informe a un lado y comenzar a revisar el siguiente cuando un ligero golpeteo sonó contra la puerta de la oficina. El sonido despertó a Bora de su siesta, el pájaro azul pió molesto. Ella miró a través de la madera y vio al teniente que había puesto a cargo de los soldados de su Tribu, un hombre robusto unos años mayor que Hakuryuu.

“Teniente Sun-Gi.”

Él entró ante su llamada, dirigiéndola una rápida reverencia antes de hablar. “Lady Seiryuu, si puedo haceros una sugerencia, creo que debería observar el entrenamiento de los soldados en esta ocasión.”

“No veo el beneficio de eso cuando no soy una guerrera hábil, está fuera de mi alcance.” Le respondió mientras revisaba otro informe. En concreto se trataba de la familia Lei y sus conexiones. Ella sabía que sus compañeros dragones también estaban recabando información sobre la familia de comerciantes. Solo en el caso de que algo anduviera mal. Cuando se trataba de la seguridad y bienestar del Rey Hiryuu, nunca se era demasiado cuidadoso.

“Usted ira con ellos a la batalla eventualmente. Los soldados deben estar habituados a su presencia antes de entonces.” La respondió en un tono firme. “Y creo que la aparición ocasional de la líder de su Tribu podría subir su moral.”

Sus ojos dorados alzaron la mirada hacia Sun-Gi. Abi tenía que admitir que esos eran buenos puntos. Cuando ellos inevitablemente fueran arrastrados de nuevo a la guerra, ella y sus soldados necesitarían creer los unos en los otros. Después de todo, sus compañeros dragones no siempre podrían estar cerca de ella cuando utilizara su poder. Los soldados necesitaban entender de lo que ella era capaz; y, ella necesitaba confiar en que ellos supieran lo que tenían que hacer cuando su poder se volviera en su contra.

“Muy bien. Voy a observarles durante el entrenamiento de mañana, y podremos trabajar en un horario a partir de ahí.”

 

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Así que la mañana siguiente encontró a Abi en los terrenos de entrenamiento del ejército, despierta una hora antes de lo que ella preferiría. El cielo aún era del color oscuro del crepúsculo mientras el sol acababa de empezar a arrastrarse sobre el horizonte oriental. Abi se puso delante de los soldados, que solo podían mirar en una especie de estado de shock a su previamente esquiva líder y al pájaro azul posado en su hombro.

“Lady Seiryuu estará observando nuestro entrenamiento de hoy.” Les informó Sun-Gi.

“No os preocupéis por mí.” Les dijo Abi, esperando que sonara como una orden casual. “Solo continuad igual que siempre.”

Mientras el teniente Sun-Gi ladraba órdenes, Abi ocultó un bostezo detrás de su larga manga. Los soldados salieron del trance creado por su presencia y se apresuraron a seguir las instrucciones. Ella tomó buena nota de sus posturas y ataques mientras estaban en los combates de entrenamiento, la mayoría de los hombres se tensaron bajo su mirada dorada. Sin embargo, en vez de distraerse o ponerse nerviosos como ella había anticipado, la mayoría de ellos parecieron poner aún más esfuerzo en su entrenamiento. Los labios de Abi se curvaron en una media sonrisa mientras se preguntaba si ellos estaban tratando de impresionarla.

También fue un alivio percatarse de que, a pesar de que ella aún era una novata, probablemente sería capaz de mantenerse contra cualquiera de ellos en una pelea. Por lo menos el tiempo suficiente como para llegar a un lugar seguro. Abi no era tan ignorante y excesivamente confiada como para pensar que ya podría ganar una pelea a vida o muerte sin recurrir a su poder.

Mientras veía el entrenamiento de sus soldados, la sensación del verde descendiendo rápidamente desde arriba y el sonido de botas raspando el suelo la alertaron de la llegada de Ryokuryuu. Abi le miró sin darse la vuelta, y repentinamente se sintió muy aliviada por ello. Porque los cielos sabían la razón, Ryokuryuu se había quitado la camisa, sus bien definidos músculos abdominales cruzados por alguna cicatriz ocasional se mostraban claramente. El sudor brillaba sobre su piel y goteaba de su fuerte mandíbula. Las manos de ella temblaron ante el repentino impulso de desatar la coleta de él y deslizar sus dedos a través de su húmedo pelo llevado por el viento.

“Es raro verte en el patio de entrenamiento, Seiryuu.” Bromeó él con una sonrisa pícara, su voz fue un poco entrecortada.

Un escalofrío involuntario recorrió la columna vertebral de ella a la vez que su cara se ruborizaba, el corazón la latía con fuerza y su estómago dio un giro. Las palabras y los pensamientos se perdieron mientras ella trataba y fallaba en encadenar pensamientos coherentes.

“¿Seiryuu?” Su voz volvió, flotando exasperantemente cerca de su oído.

Ella se lamió los labios, negándose a girarse y encararle mientras recurría a sus modales. “¿No tienes tus propios soldados que entrenar, Ryokuryuu? Ve a molestarles a ellos.”

“Acabo de terminar con eso. Mis soldados están mejorando, casi me dieron algunos problemas en el combate.” La respondió casi orgullosamente.

“Eso es porque has ahuyentado a todos salvo a los más fuertes y hábiles.

“Cuando se trata de guerreros.” Comenzó él, estirando y prácticamente haciendo alarde de los tonificados músculos de sus brazos. “Es mejor tener unos pocos fuertes que un montón de débiles.”

“Pero luego habrá una falta de mano de obra para cubrir todos los puestos de guardia y encargarse de otras tareas.” Se las arregló para replicar Abi a pesar de que su atención había sido atraída nuevamente hacia su torso descubierto. “Pelear no lo es todo, incluso dentro de un ejército.”

Él se burló y se acercó para ponerse a su lado, sus ojos orquídeas pasaron de Bora a su perfil. Abi trató de mirar hacia otro lado pero era demasiado tarde, él había atisbado el rubor en su cara. Un ceño duro y poco impresionado se formó en sus labios.

“Seiryuu, no me digas que estás acalorada solo por estar de pie al sol.”

“¡No se trata de eso!” Espetó ella antes de darse cuenta inmediatamente de que habría sido mejor jugar bajo esa suposición.

“Eh.” Él parpadeó cuando la realización cruzó su cara lentamente, a la vez que una sonrisa burlona que no tenía derecho a hacer provocaba que el corazón de ella volviera a palpitar. “Nunca has visto a un hombre sin camisa, ¿verdad, Seiryuu?”

“Lo que he visto o no he visto no es asunto tuyo.” Habló Abi entre dientes. “Solo ve a ponerte una camisa.”

“Está bien, está bien.” Ryokuryuu tuvo el descaro de reírse de ella. “No me gustaría perturbar la delicada sensibilidad de una noble dama.”

Con esa obvia mentira, Ryokuryuu salto hasta el otro lado del terreno de entrenamiento donde Hakuryuu estaba en medio de un combate de entrenamiento con otros tres soldados. Abi sacudió la cabeza mientras su flequillo color cielo se balanceaban y apartó deliberadamente la mirada de sus hombros y espalda bien esculpidos.

“Así que cuando Lady Seiryuu esté observando el entrenamiento.” Reflexionó el teniente Sun-Gi mientras caminaba hacia ella. “¿Debería instruir a los soldados para que se dejen las camisas puestas?”

“No me había dado cuenta de que era lo suficientemente audaz como para burlarse de mí, teniente.”

“Mis disculpas, Lady Seiryuu.” Sonó totalmente insincero.

Abi soltó un bufido de frustración. De todos los hombres que había en el castillo, ¿por qué tenía que reaccionar de esa manera con aquel que probablemente le gustaba menos? Esto tenía menos que ver con Ryokuryuu y más con todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que había visto a un hombre tan desnudo.

“Qué irritante…”

Bora pió en su oído como si tratara de consolarla.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Pisadas golpeteaban la madera mientras Abi caminaba por la terraza del castillo, Bora estaba encaramado encima de su cabeza. El cielo estaba despejado, las estrellas centelleaban brillantes en el cielo azul. El sol de verano era cálido contras su rostro, a pesar de que aún era temprano. Afortunadamente, la suave brisa ayudó a aliviar su calor. La cuidad de abajo estaba menos concurrida que antes. El ritmo habitual de la vida de la cuidad se había establecido una vez más en una aún ocupado pero menos agitado redoble.

“¡Lady Seiryuu!” La llamó una voz familiar.

Abi se giró hacia la manada de damas de la corte con las que había hablado días atrás que se acercaban. Sus largos vestidos se agitaban mientras su ritmo se aceleraba. La mayor parte de sus rostros estaban llenos de una especie de curiosidad frenética.

“Lady Seiryuu.” La preguntó una de las damas más jóvenes cuando el grupo se detuvo delante de Abi. “¿Es cierto que el Rey Hiryuu ha invitado a la hija de un mercader al castillo?”

“¿Es cierto que esta mujer le gritó al Rey?”

“Creo que es romántico que ellos se conocieran durante el Festival de las Estrellas.”

Abi las miró durante un momento, su expresión estaba cuidadosamente preparada para ser lo más neutra posible, antes de responder. “Lei Yoora tiene fuertes opiniones e ideas de las que el Rey está interesado en oír más, así que él ha invitado a ella y a su padre a tomar el té. Las intenciones del Rey Hiryuu no son las que estáis insinuando.”

Bueno, añadió Abi mentalmente, su despistado Rey no parecía ser consciente de los sentimientos románticos que pudiera tener hacia la hija del mercader. Por lo que, por lo que al Rey Hiryuu respectaba, sus intenciones eran exactamente las que ella había dicho.

Unas pocas damas dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio ante las noticias, mientras que otras reían juguetonamente y la dama de ojos verdes – Abi recordó que se llamaba Su-Ji – golpeaba el hombro de una chica. “Parece que aún tienes una oportunidad, Hei-Ran.”

“¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡No! ¡No! Quiero decir, el Rey Hiryuu es atractivo y amable.” Las mejillas de Hei-Ran adquirieron un color rosado. “… Pero él ya tiene a alguien tan encantadora como Lady Seiryuu a su lado…”

Un ruido que era una mezcla entre una risa y una tos escapó de la parte posterior de la garganta de Abi.

“¿Lady Seiryuu?” La preguntó Su-ji con el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

“Semejante comentario…” Sus ojos dorados se llenaron de una diversión incrédula mientras hablaba. “¿Cuál creéis que es mi relación con el Rey?”

“Lady Seiryuu sois tan hermosa, elegante, inteligente y fuerte. Y ya sois tan cercana al Rey Hiryuu.” Comenzó Su-Ji, con los ojos casi centelleantes, mientras que las otras asentían en conformidad. “Usted es la elección obvia…”

“Los deberes de una reina y un Guerrero Dragón son incompatibles, incluso si estuviera interesada.” Las respondió Abi tan rápidamente que ellas solo pudieron mirarla en estado de shock. “Y el Rey apenas se da cuenta de que soy una mujer, estoy segura de que él me ve más como una pequeña dragona.”

“Oh.” Su-Ji dejó escapar un suspiro, pareciendo extrañamente aliviada.

Hei-Ran palmeó el hombro de Su-Ji esta vez y susurró algo en su oído que Abi no pudo oír. Aunque quizás podía averiguarlo basándose en como la cara de Su-Ji se volvió brillante y ella alejaba levemente a Hei-Ran.

“Lady Seiryuu.” Hei-Ran se volvió a girar hacia Abi con un nervioso pero determinado brillo en sus ojos. “Um, ¿os gustaría uniros a nosotras alguna vez para tomar el té?”

“Eso sería un buen cambio de ritmo de la grosería de los otros dragones.” La respondió Abi con una sonrisa cómplice.

“Debe ser molesto estar cerca de hombres malolientes todo el tiempo.” Murmuró Su-Ji, ganándose una ronda de risitas. Incluso la Guerrera Dragón tuvo que reírse un poco ante la verdad de sus palabras. Entonces Su-Ji volvió a mirar a Abi con la misma mirada brillante de antes en sus ojos. “… Entonces, ¿qué día os gustaría tomar el té, Lady Seiryuu?”

Una vez fueron concertados los detalles y se despidieron, Abi se separó de las damas de la corte. Ellas fueron en una dirección con pasos ligeros y felices mientras que ella continuó por la terraza en la dirección opuesta. Bora revoloteó bajándose de su cabeza, Abi alzó su mano para que el pájaro azul se posara.

“Relacionarme con estas damas ciertamente es… interesante.”

Bora pió en conformidad.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 

La tarde llegó pronto, el sol incidía caliente sobre el castillo y la ciudad. Abi se abrió paso por la ruta de vigilancia de los muros del castillo. Los invitados del Rey llegarían pronto, los ojos del dragón ya podían atisbarles subiendo la colina hacia el castillo. Abi encontró un lugar cerca de la entrada y se apoyó en la barandilla; la piedra estaba caliente por el calor del verano. Bora voló alrededor de la cabeza de Abi un par de veces antes de posarse al lado del brazo de Abi.

Abajo Lei Hoon y Yoora entraron por las puertas del castillo una vez que los guardias comprobaron su invitación. El padre y la hija estaban vestidos con sus mejores galas. Sabiamente, ellos se podrían mezclar perfectamente con cualquier grupo de nobles. Abi admitió para si misma que estaba un poco celosa del vestido de seda que llevaba Yoora, compuesto por capas de blanco y morado con un leve diseño floral y una cinta rosada acentuando su busto.

“Así que esa es la fémina que ha hecho actuar a nuestro Rey como un niño pequeño con su primer amor.”

Abi se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Ryokuryuu, Bora la imitó con un chirrido de sorpresa. Al parecer, él había llegado inesperadamente a través del hueco de la escalera que había detrás de ella. Ella rápidamente recompuso su expresión esperando que no se diera cuenta de que la había atrapado con la guardia baja. Sin embargo, ella no tuvo tanta suerte ante la sonrisa burlona que cruzó el rostro de él.

“Oh, ¿no me has visto venir, Seiryuu?”

“Haces tanto alarde de tu poder que estoy sorprendida de que aún recuerdes que existen las escaleras.”

Ryokuryuu se encogió de hombros y se apoyó en la pared al lado de ella, bajando la mirada hacia los invitados mientras los sirvientes les daban la bienvenida. A la vez que Yoora les hacía una grácil y educada reverencia a los sirvientes, él dejó escapar un bufido. “¿Ella realmente enfrentó a un noble y gritó al Rey Hiryuu? Parece tan delicada.”

“Subestimarla es un error.” Le respondió Abi, sus ojos se pasearon lentamente por el torso de él. Ella se reprendió rápidamente, un leve rubor calentó sus mejillas, y miró deliberadamente hacia otro lado. Al parecer el recuerdo de él sin camisa aún estaba fresco en su mente.

“Ella es valiente.” Añadió Abi, fingiendo que eso no acababa de suceder.

“Ser valiente es estúpido cuando se es débil.” Espetó Ryokuryuu. “Aquellos que carecen de fuerza solamente conseguirán morir siendo valientes.”

La boca de Abi se frunció mientras rememoraba solamente unos meses atrás, pensando que parecía casi otra vida. El poder y la influencia que ella había ejercido con valentía solamente había sido tomado prestado de su padre, una ilusión que se desvanecería una vez que él muriera y Yoo Seung le sucediera como líder del Clan.

“No creo que ella sea más débil que yo.” Dijo Abi.

Ryokuryuu la miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras la respondía. “Seiryuu, a pesar de que eres inútil después de utilizarlo, al menos tienes el poder de tus ojos.”

“Esa no es la fuerza de la que estoy hablando.” Refutó ella con un tono afilado. “Estas demasiado absorbido por la idea de que la fuerza física es el único tipo de fuerza, Ryokuryuu.”

El resopló por la nariz sonoramente. “Tal vez debería ir a ver por mi mismo si ella es como tú dices.”

Abi se negó a picar el anzuelo, en vez de eso acarició levemente la cabeza de Bora. Por lo que había visto de Yoora, Abi dudaba que la hija del mercader fuera intimidada por ninguno de los Guerreros Dragones mientras fuera una invitada del Rey. Ryokuryuu podría intentar intimidarla todo lo que quisiera. Sin embargo, él no hizo ningún movimiento para seguirles. En vez de eso un breve silencio se formó entre ellos mientras Yoora y su padre eran guiados al interior del castillo por los sirvientes.

“¿Por qué no estás asistiendo a esto?” La preguntó Ryokuryuu repentinamente a la vez que una ráfaga azotaba su coleta. “¿Acaso no sueles estar presente en este tipo de cosas para que nuestro Rey imbécil no meta demasiado la pata?”

“Que yo estuviera allí podría darle a la señorita Lei una idea equivocada así que pensé que es mejor dejar que nuestro Rey se encargue por su cuenta.”

“Entonces esto es algo que quiero ver.” Ryokuryuu se rió entre dientes antes de saltar por encima de la barandilla de piedra hasta el patio.

“Adiós.” Resopló Abi, su aliento hizo que su flequillo ondeara. Bora pió y chilló.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“La señorita Yoora realmente es muy inteligente.” El Rey Hiryuu brillaba, después de haber recitado la conversación casi palabra por palabra.

Abi intercambió miradas exasperadas pero divertidas con sus compañeros dragones mientras alimentaba a Bora con un pequeño bocado de su pastel de arroz. Ouryuu se reía con su bebida, mientras Hakuryuu simplemente asintió mientras le escuchaba a medias. Su atención estaba puesta principalmente en las costillas ce cerdo. Sin embargo, Ryokuryuu parecía aburrido y frustrado mientras prácticamente apuñalaba la carne de su plato.

“El Rey imbécil, Ouryuu y yo estuvimos allí. Escuchamos la conversación.”

El Rey Hiryuu se rió en respuesta, ganándose una mirada afilada de Ryokuryuu.

“Solo estás molesto porque ella fue más astuta que tú, Ryokuryuu.” Le dijo Ouryuu con un ligero resplandor de sus colmillos.

El rostro de él enrojeció a la vez que golpeaba su palma contra la mesa. “¡Ella no lo hizo!”

“Te dije que no la subestimaras.” Abi sonrió.

“¡Cállate, Seiryuu!”

Los ojos dorados y orquídeas se miraron a través de la mesa, el aire de la habitación chispeó por la tensión repentinamente. Hakuryuu finalmente comenzó a prestar atención a algo más que su comida, una sonrisa competitiva cruzó su rostro. “Oh, ¿vosotros dos os vais a pelear?”

Ouryuu suspiró y se deslizó fuera de la zona de peligro, acercándose a su Rey. “Hey chicos, no durante la cena…”

El Rey Hiryuu simplemente se rió con una cálida sonrisa contenida, sin duda pensando sobre lo lindos y adorables que eran sus dragones.

 


	9. Tranquilidad

Ouryuu gruñó cuando su coxis golpeó el suelo, su espada de entrenamiento calló al lado de él sobre la hierba. Él murmuró sin aliento unas pocas palabras que probablemente hubiera aprendido de Ryokuryuu. Abi relajó su postura a la vez que le dirigía una sonrisa levemente adolorida.

“Has vuelto a ganar, Seiryuu.”

“Apenas.” Abi jadeó. “Otra ronda más, Ouryuu.”

“Eh, ¿estás segura?” Él se puso de pié renuentemente, frotándose su sin duda adolorida parte trasera. “Pareces exhausta.”

Ella estaba exhausta. Sus músculos la dolían y la ardían, su cara estaba ruborizada y goteaba sudor. Sus labios estaban secos, y su garganta reseca. El calor del verano, húmedo y opresivo, solo hacía todo peor. La suave sombra de las recientes nubes no daba tregua. Abi quería que el día de entrenamiento terminara y ocultarse en el interior. Sin embargo, más que eso, quería probar algo.

“Una más.” Repitió ella.

Él recogió su espada de entrenamiento; y, ambos se pusieron en posición. Ouryuu, teniendo más energía que Abi, hizo el primer movimiento. Abi le bloqueó, se escuchó el ruido sordo de las espadas de madera entrechocando. Luego ella cambió de postura y ondeó la espada hacia su costado. La punta rozó la tela de su camisa mientras Ouryuu saltaba atrás justo a tiempo. Abi jadeó buscando aire, sus brazos eran pesados y temblaban. Sus ojos de dragón pudieron ver los músculos de él tensándose preparándose para otro golpe. Ella podía ver exactamente lo que él estaba haciendo a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba ralentizado. Ella sabía que no se iba a mover lo suficientemente rápido como para interceptar el ataque, Ouryuu finalmente iba a golpearla.

Excepto porque sus ojos azules se ampliaron a la vez que Ouryuu se detenía medio segundo antes de golpearla. El cuerpo de Abi actuó por su cuenta. Ella golpeó la espada para sacarla fuera de las manos de él, la cual calló una vez más sobre la hierba.

“… Y el combate final es tuyo, Seiryuu.” La dijo él, teniendo el descaro de sonreír.

Abi entrecerró los ojos. “Dudaste, Ouryuu.”

“Estás cansada y yo solo…” Él suspiró y bajó la mirada hacia sus pies. “… No creo que esté hecho para ser un guerrero.”

“Tal vez un día te sorprendas a ti mismo.” Le respondió ella con un bufido antes de dejarse caer en el suelo.

Abi dejó su espada de entrenamiento a su lado a la vez que se dejaba caer en la hierba como un gato tomando el sol, las refrescantes hojas frías la hicieron cosquillas en el cuello. Bora voló hacia ella desde un arbusto cercano, aterrizando en el estómago de Abi. Ella suspiró con cansancio, pensando que tal vez simplemente debería echarse una siesta allí antes de ir dentro a bañarse.

Unos segundos más tarde Ouryuu se dejó caer a su lado y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. Su pelo parecía oro brillante mientras los rayos del sol incidían en él; sus ojos hacían juego perfectamente con el cielo azul en el que tenía la mirada perdida. Sus mejillas apenas estaban sonrojadas.

“Ni siquiera estás sin aliento.” Abi gimió en voz baja.

“¿Eh?” Ouryuu parpadeó, cambiando su atención hacia ella.

“Nada…” Abi frunció el ceño ante su voz rasposa. “¿Hakuryuu dejó agua para nosotros?”

“¡Sí!”

Él se levantó de un salto, corriendo hacia el otro lado del jardín, antes de volver con un frasco de agua. Abi se sentó con un gruñido, sus extremidades protestaron ante el movimiento. Bora pió sobresaltado al ser desplazado y revoloteó para posarse en la desordenada melena de Ouryuu. Abi agarró el frasco que la ofrecía y tragó el agua rápidamente. Fue agradable y fresca contra su garganta reseca. Una vez que sació su sed, se dejó caer en la hierba con un bostezo. Ouryuu se volvió a sentar a su lado, jugando feliz con el pájaro azul, mientras la fatiga y la tranquilidad arrullaban a Abi.

Si una hora más tarde Hakuryuu se encontraba a sus dos autoproclamados hermanos menores durmiendo en la hierba espalda contra espalda, bueno, él no tenía razones para interrumpir su siesta.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Hubo un breve descanso del sol de verano cuando las densas nubes oscurecieron el cielo ese día. Mirando hacia arriba a través del techo y las nubes llegando hasta el sol y las estrellas, Abi estimó que faltaba una hora hasta que los cielos se abrieran y callera la lluvia. Decidida a tener el recado terminado antes de eso, ella agarró los documentos necesarios y salió del castillo hacia los cuarteles de los soldados.

El viento que llevaba el aroma de la lluvia inminente rozó su pelo y su ropa mientras Abi caminaba con paso ligero por la terraza. Los soldados de guardia y los soldados que merodeaban se inclinaron cuando Abi pasó a través de las puertas del cuartel. Los pasos de sus zapatillas de seda eran ligeros y silenciosos en comparación con los sonidos más pesados que hacían eco a través de la construcción de piedra.

“Yo quería estar en el ejército de Lord Ryokuryuu o de Lord Hakuryuu.” Una voz profunda flotó a través del corredor. Abi no pudo evitar mirar en la dirección de la voz, a través de las paredes, donde tres soldados estaban ocupados con el mantenimiento de las armas y las armaduras. El hombre continuó hablando. “Quiero decir, Lady Seiryuu es agradable para la vista pero es una estirada. Sin embargo yo prefe-”

Abi se quedó a la vuelta de la esquina de la puerta, la molestia y el enfado crecía con cada palabra que él decía. Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca para reprenderle y castigarle, uno de los otros soldados irrumpió.

“¡No hables así de Lady Seiryuu! Eres un recluta nuevo. No estuviste allí durante la guerra civil. No tienes ni idea de cómo es Lady Seiryuu o de lo que es capaz.”

“¡Hey!” Él resopló, al parecer no esperaba ser reprendido por el otro soldado. “¡He oído hablar de su poder!”

“Oír hablar de él y verla usarlo son dos cosas muy distintas.” Habló el tercer soldado. “Lady Seiryuu detuvo el asedio de la cuidad Daegu ella sola. Un ejército entero muerto en cuestión de minutos. No es algo que seas capaz de entender realmente hasta que lo veas por ti mismo.”

Eso era un poco exagerado. Ella solo se había encargado de un poco menos de la mitad cuando su poder se volvió en su contra; el resto del ejercito de asedio se había dispersado y fue fácilmente sometido por Hakuryuu y Ryokuryuu. Aún así, un nudo de tensión se desenrolló en su estómago. Por lo menos había unos pocos soldados que la respetaban personalmente.

“No creo que duraras ni una semana en el ejército de Ryokuryuu o de Hakuryuu.” Abi atravesó en marco de la puerta con una sonrisa casi cruel.

“¡L-Lady Seiryuu!” El soldado que había estado dando a entender cosas crudas se puso pálido. “¿H-Ha escuchado todo eso…?”

“Todo.” Le respondió a la vez que sus ojos dorados brillaban con veneno. “Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que dices, soldado. El Teniente Sun-Gi te informará de tu castigo esta tarde.”

Con eso dicho, Abi giró sobre sus talones y se marchó por el pasillo. Los soldados se quedaron sin habla; y, aquel más que un poco pálido y tembloroso. Ella entró en la oficina de Sun-Gi con solo un ligero golpe de advertencia. El teniente alzó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño inmediatamente.

“Temo por cualquiera que haya provocado su ira, Lady Seiryuu.”

“He escuchado a un soldado hablar de mi irrespetuosa y crudamente.”

“Oh, me encargaré de su castigo.” Él suspiró, pareciendo un poco decepcionado.

La ira de Abi se suavizó un poco. “No castigues a los otros dos que estaban con él. Ellos no toleraron su actitud.”

“Bien. Así es como debería ser.” Comenzó Sun-Gi antes de mirar los documentos que ella llevaba en sus manos. “¿Supongo que espiar no fue la razón original por la que vino aquí, Lady Seiryuu?”

Abi dejó pasar su comentario con una sonrisa áspera y asintió. “Tenemos que revisar estos planes.”

Mientras ella extendía los papeles a través de su escritorio, afuera cayeron las primeras gotas de lluvia de las nubes y salpicaron el techo de tejas rojas que había encima de ellos.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

La lluvia duró dos días antes de que el cielo volviera a despejarse, aunque tenues nubes blancas aún flotaban sobre sus cabezas. Bajo el intenso calor del verano, los charcos se secaron rápidamente. Las delgadas nubes y la humedad agobiante eran los últimos restos de la tormenta lluviosa.

Agotada por estar desde temprano observando el entrenamiento de sus soldados, Abi vagó por el patio hacia un lugar en el que pudiera descansar un poco antes de que la llamaran para su siguiente tarea. Abi se recostó contra un muro y puso las rodillas cerca de su pecho, Bora descendió rápidamente para apoyarse. Los párpados de ella se cerraron pero sus ojos de dragón aún podían ver el cielo lleno de nubes y estrellas. La tranquilidad de la media mañana arrulló a Abi hasta un sueño tranquilo.

Desafortunadamente, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que esos momentos de paz la fueran arrebatados por la aproximación de sus compañeros dragones. Ouryuu estaba caminando por el patio cuando el teniente de su tribu llegó corriendo hacia él.

“Lord Ouryuu.” Le llamó el teniente. “Por favor dejaos ver en campo de entrenamiento de los soldados. Sin su líder, ellos cada vez se están relajando más…”

“Incluso si voy, no puedo disciplinarles como hace Hakuryuu.” Le dijo Ouryuu con los hombros caídos. Luego miró al teniente con una sonrisa alentadora. “Tú eres digno de ser su líder. Cuida de ellos, ¿de acuerdo?”

“¡Lord Ouryuu!”

Ouryuu siguió caminando hacia ella, sin prestar ya atención a su teniente. Abi dejó escapar un suspiro, su flequillo azulado voló hacia arriba antes de volver a caer. Su estúpido auto-desprecio estaba desalentando la confianza de su tribu.

Ryokuryuu llegó el siguiente, cayendo literalmente del cielo. Él aterrizó en el muro de piedra con un ruido sordo, la bota que cubría su pie de dragón estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la cabeza de Abi como para que ella se estremeciera. Ella le lanzó una mirada dorada mientras él se acomodaba en una posición sentada. Sin embargo, Ryokuryuu permaneció ajeno a su mirada de disgusto ya que estaba de espaldas a ella, su capa cubría sus hombros (y no, ella no estaba decepcionada porque él considerara necesaria su camisa hoy).

“Hola, inútil.” Ryokuryuu formó una afilada sonrisa burlona. “Es imposible para ti entrenar soldados, ¿no? Después de todo no tienes ningún poder.”

Ouryuu se puso una mano en la cadera y le sonrió en respuesta. “¡Entonces que tal si tú los entrenas por mi!”

“¿Quién querría entrenar los soldados de otro? ¡Idiota!”

“Eso es bajo.” Le dijo Hakuryuu a la vez que hacía su aparición, volviendo del castillo después del entrenamiento matutino de su Tribu. Él se rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza con su garra de dragón mientras le dirigía a Ryokuryuu una mirada de desaprobación. “Somos hermanos conectados por la sangre de los dioses dragones. Cuidar de él es lo que haría un hermano mayor.”

Ryokuryuu dejó caer la parte baja de su lanza tan fuerte que las baldosas del patio se agrietaron.

“¡¿A quién diablos estás llamando hermanos?! ¡Eso me enferma! ¡Nosotros solo somos desconocidos que bebieron de esa sangre! La única cosa en la que creo es en mi propia fuerza. ¡¿Quién se preocuparía de algunos débiles?!”

Abi se estremeció ante el tono de su voz. Todo lo que ella quería era un rato de paz y tranquilidad.

“Qué sonido tan horrible.” Habló Abi finalmente a la vez que le ofrecía su mano a Bora.

Ryokuryuu giró la cabeza y miró hacia ella. “¡¿Qué has dicho?!”

“Tu voz.” Repitió Abi en un tono claro. “Es horrible.”

Ryokuryuu saltó de su asiento y agarró su arma como si estuviera a punto de utilizarla. “¡Entonces te voy a atravesar los tímpanos con mi lanza, Seiryuu!”

Sin intenciones de retroceder, Abi saltó para encararle con sus ojos dorados entrecerrados. Bora revoloteó hasta su cabeza mientras ella hacía un gesto son sus manos. “Te paralizaré antes de que ni siquiera puedas intentarlo.”

Fue un poco sorprendente la forma en la que la amenaza fluyó fácilmente de sus labios. Aunque ella había practicado su poder numerosas veces con Hakuryuu, aún tenía que probarlo con Ryokuryuu. No después del casi desastroso combate entre ellos. Pero ahora en vez de nervios y preocupación por perder el control de su poder, ella se sentía confiada y excitada de alguna manera. Sus ojos orquídeas miraron directamente a los de ella mientras enseñaba sus dientes puntiagudos. Él realmente era un blanco fácil.

“Está bien, está bien.” Hakuryuu interrumpió sus pensamientos y levantó su garra preparada. “Dejadme participar en esto también.”

“Hey, hey…” Ouryuu miró el inminente combate entre los tres dragones con temor.

“Guen, Abi, Shuten, Zeno.”

Ante el tono de voz de Hiryuu, la sangre de dragón se aceleró en sus venas y sus mejillas se calentaron. Los cuatro Guerreros Dragones se giraron hacia su Rey, sus ropas reales flotaban detrás de él mientras se aproximaba.

“Veo que os estáis llevando bien.” Les dijo él con diversión brillando en sus ojos amatista y una cadencia en la voz.

“Rey Hiryuu…”

Hakuryuu cambió de postura para hacer una rápida reverencia, mientras que Ryokuryuu pisaba fuerte con su bota y dejaba que su arma callera a una posición horizontal.

“¿Te parece que nos estamos llevando bien, Rey idiota?” Le respondió molesto.

El Rey Hiryuu se rió en respuesta. “¡A mí, todos vosotros me parecéis lindos y pequeños dragones jugando juntos!”

Abi le dirigió una mirada neutra. “Vaya a lavarse los ojos, mi Rey.”

“Eres muy joven para estar senil.” Añadió Ryokuryuu, igualmente exasperado.

“Eso no es muy agradable…” El Rey Hiryuu puso mala cara, pero con un ligero toque de travesura. Luego miró a Ouryuu y notó su expresión abatida. “Zeno, ¿qué te pasa?”

“Mi Rey.” Le respondió Ouryuu con sus ojos azules enfocados en las baldosas del suelo. “No soy apropiado para comandar ejércitos o ser el líder de una Tribu. Debería hacerlo otro.”

Su Rey se acercó más con preocupación cruzando su rostro, mientras que Abi también fruncía el ceño ante las palabras de Ouryuu. El auto-desprecio del chico iba demasiado lejos. Nunca conseguiría gran cosa si seguía dejando de lado su confianza.

“Entre los Cuatro Dragones.” Continuó Ouryuu. “Tampoco tengo ningún poder. Solo estoy en medio de su camino en el campo de batalla.”

Abi se mordió la lengua. Realmente era cierto que Ouryuu era inútil cuando se trataba de pelear pero, por mucho que odiara reconocerlo, ella habría muerto en numerosas ocasiones si él no la hubiera sacado del campo de batalla después de sus poderes se volvieran en su contra. Tal vez era por su propio interés, pero Abi no creía que él estuviera en su camino en el campo de batalla. O por lo menos no todo el tiempo.

“Dijo que le habían otorgado un cuerpo robusto pero era mentira.” Declaró Ryokuryuu, casi como si estuviera decepcionado.

“Él tropezó y se raspó la rodilla antes.” Añadió Hakuryuu.

Ouryuu se giró hacia ellos, con uno de sus colmillos asomando. “¡Pero mis heridas sanan rápido!”

“¿Tus heridas sanan rápido?” El Rey Hiryuu parpadeó.

Ouryuu sonrió con entusiasmo. “¡Sí! ¡Me curo de inmediato cuando soy herido! ¡Ese es el poder de Ouryuu!”

“De todos modos los jóvenes sanan rápido.” Comenzó Hakuryuu con un amplio bostezo y volviéndose a rascar la cabeza.

“Es diferente.” Insistió Ouryuu y movió su puño para ponerlo sobre el muro de piedra. “Míralo de cerca.”

Sus ojos dorados hicieron justamente eso mientras Ouryuu golpeaba su mano contra la piedra. Su piel se rompió, el rojo se extendió por su piel como una flor roja floreciendo. También salieron pequeñas astillas de su frágil hueso. Inmediatamente Ouryuu se calló sobre sus pies a la vez que un gemido de dolor se escapaba de sus pulmones.

“¡Tú idiota!” Le gritó Ryokuryuu. “¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! ¡Idiota!”

Abi siguió mirando, sus ojos se ampliaron cuando en cuestión de segundos los huesos fracturados volvieron a unirse. Su piel también comenzó a remendarse, cosiendo la herida sin problemas.

Hakuryuu, no habiéndose dado cuenta aún de su rápida sanación, se precipitó hacia delante y agarró la muñeca de Ouryuu. “Oye, ¿estás bien? Estás sangran-”

Él hizo una pausa para quedarse en un silencio atónito ante la herida completamente sanada ante sus ojos. Salvo por una pequeña cantidad de sangre que seguía manchando la mano de Ouryuu, era como si él no se hubiera dañado seriamente momentos antes.

“¿No hay… herida?” Hakuryuu parpadeó con confusión.

“Increíble, ¿no?” Trinó Ouryuu, ileso y ya sin dolor.

Ryokuryuu se inclinó hacia él. “Espera. No he llegado a verlo. Déjame que te apuñale.”

“¡Basta! ¡Moriré si haces eso!” Le respondió Ouryuu, agitando los brazos. “Aún duele, ¿sabes?”

“¿Así que el poder de Ouryuu es simplemente sanar rápido?” Se preguntó Abi en voz alta mientras miraba otra vez la piel lisa de su mano.

Semejante rapidez de sanación, pensó ella, capaz de reparar huesos fracturados. Probablemente Ouryuu podría sobrevivir a cualquier herida que no fuera inmediatamente fatal. Era impresionante pero aún así Ouryuu seguía careciendo de poder de pelea. Un guerrero habilidoso podría hacer uso de ese poder; mientras evadiera las heridas instantáneamente fatales, probablemente podría pelear contra casi cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, alguien tan débil, sin habilidad y misericordioso como Ouryuu… Ouryuu solo podría utilizar semejante poder para ser un escudo viviente.

Esa fue una revelación que dejó un ligero sabor amargo en la boca de Abi.

“Bueno, este poder no es necesario en nuestras batallas.” Dijo Ryokuryuu, casi haciendo eco de los pensamientos de Abi.

“Está bien. Más que un poder que hiera a las personas… un poder como esté me va mejor.” Ouryuu se giró hacia el Rey Hiryuu con una sonrisa brillante. “¿Cierto, mi Rey?”

Su Rey repentinamente se lanzó hacia delante haciendo ondear su túnica y sus rizos carmesí, rodando con sus brazos a Ouryuu.

“¿Mi Rey?” Le preguntó Ouryuu, con confusión cruzando su rostro. “¿Qué pasa?”

El Rey Hiryuu abrazó fuertemente al dragón aturdido durante unos momentos antes de alejarse. Luego se quitó de su cabeza el medallón con el símbolo de los dioses dragones ceremoniosamente, el metal dorado y las cuentas de colores brillaron con la luz del sol.

“Los dioses dragones me otorgaron esto cuando descendí de los cielos. Voy a dártelo.” Le dijo el Rey Hiryuu con pesadez haciendo eco en su voz mientras presionaba el medallón contra las palmas de Ouryuu. “Es una prueba de que siempre estaré contigo.”

Abi no pudo evitar moverse detrás de Hiryuu, con los ojos entrecerrados mientras algo parecido a los celos se agitaba en sus venas. Hakuryuu y Ryokuryuu hicieron lo mismo, cerniéndose a cada lado de ella mientras todos ellos miraban casi acusadoramente al Rey Hiryuu.

“Oye…”

“¿Mmm?” Tarareó el Rey a la vez que se giraba hacia ellos.

“¿Solo él?”

“¿Yo?”

“… ¿y yo…?”

“Oh, solo tengo uno.” Declaró el Rey Hiryuu con una mirada neutra.

Tres gritos de asombro y sorpresa, más un piido mimetizado, resonaron por el patio del castillo.

Su Rey siguió mirándoles fijamente. “… ¿Queríais uno?”

Sí, pensó Abi con convicción. Sin embargo se tragó su decepción y lo mantuvo para sí misma. Al lado de ella, Hakuryuu suspiró abatido mientras que la reacción de Ryokuryuu fue la más fuerte con diferencia.

“¡Yo no necesito uno!” Gritó mientras un rubor rosa encendía sus mejillas. “¡Realmente no quiero uno!”

Se escaparon risitas de los pulmones del Rey Hiryuu, pronto se estaba riendo tan fuerte que tuvo que agarrarse los costados. El rubor de Ryokuryuu se profundizó hasta casi coincidir con el tono del pelo del Rey.

“¡No te rías!”

La risa de su Rey la recordó a Abi la sensación de sentarse junto a una chimenea en las noches de invierno, sumergiéndose en la calidez. Ryokuryuu continuó quejándose con su cara aún roja, mientras que Hakuryuu parecía dividido entre la persistente decepción y la simple felicidad por la alegría de Hiryuu. Ouryuu estaba al lado de ella con una sonrisa tan alegre como siempre, su mano agarraba el medallón que le habían regalado. Los labios de Abi se levantaron inconscientemente para formar una suave sonrisa. Esta serie de sucesos locos parecían idílicos de alguna manera.

Entonces uno de los tenientes corrió hacia ellos con una expresión de pánico.

“¡Rey! ¡Un Clan del norte está invadiendo nuestro territorio!”

La sonrisa de Abi desapareció. Al igual que la paz de los últimos meses se hacía añicos.

“Mi Rey, permitidme ir a apaciguarles inmediatamente.” Hakuryuu hizo una reverencia antes de girarse y alejarse caminando.

Abi intercambió una breve mirada con Ryokuryuu antes de que ambos le siguieran. Tenían que informar a sus soldados, leer los informes de inteligencia, preparar los suministros, y realizar una estrategia. En realidad, la gran cantidad de planes que conllevaba entrar en una guerra eran casi abrumadores.

“Seiryuu, vas a volver a colapsar, ¿no?” Sus ojos orquídeas la miraron mientras una sonrisa burlona se formaba en los labios de Ryokuryuu.

“Cállate.” Murmuró ella en respuesta. “Me voy a mantener esta vez.”

“¡Puedes dormirte! Me voy a encargar de todo su ejército.” Se jactó Hakuryuu, flexionando su garra de dragón.

“Eres demasiado imprudente, Hakuryuu.”

Los tres se alejaron más. El hecho de que Ouryuu permaneciera detrás intercambiando unas palabras con su Rey pasó desapercibido.

 


	10. Escaramuza

Abi rebotó con el movimiento del caballo, su pelo azul se balanceó arriba y abajo con cada trote como olas ondulantes. A cada lado de ella había un soldado de su tribu en sus monturas, sus expresiones eran serias en medio de la luz de la mañana avanzada. Sus ojos dorados se fijaron más adelante hacia el campamento de su ejército, siendo testigo de los preparativos diarios rutinarios y anteriores a la batalla mientras los hombres trabajaban a su alrededor. Las tiendas de campaña médicas estaban llenas de soldados que aún se estaban recuperando de su última batalla, los médicos y sus ayudantes se apresuraban en cumplir sus deberes.

Mientras que la guerra civil que había hecho mella en la moral y los ciudadanos habían sido atrapados en medio a menudo, esta guerra contra el Clan Chiguru y sus aliados no terminaba nunca. Muchos soldados habían perdido la vida y cojeaban por ello. Abi suspiró pesadamente antes de girarse para mirar más allá de las tiendas médicas.

Una chispa brillante en la distancia atrajo su atención más allá del campamento del ejército. Una caravana de carros y caballos se dirigía hacia el campamento, formada por soldados de la milicia de Heo. A la cabeza de la caravana estaba el mismo Lord, el sol se reflejaba en sus varias piezas de joyería.

Un bajo gemido retumbó en la parte posterior de la garganta de Abi. “Parece que Lord Heo ha llegado con nuestros nuevos suministros.”

“Eso es bueno.” Comentó uno de los soldados.

“Sí, es maravilloso.” Le respondió ella, aunque su tono daba a entender lo contrario. No había esperado que él entregara los suministros en persona, sin embargo quizás debería haberlo hecho. Su cuidad estaba en peligro directo después de todo.

Cuando el grupo de exploradores regresó al campamento, los soldados ya estaban descargando los nuevos suministros. Abi desmontó con un movimiento suave y luego acarició a su caballo castaño un momento antes de que fuera llevado lejos por uno de los aprendices encargados del cuidado de los caballos.

“Lady Seiryuu.” Heo se acercó, su paso era algo torpe como si no estuviera acostumbrado a la espada excesivamente adornada que llevaba en su cadera. “¿Solo teníais dos guardias?”

“Más que suficientes.” Le respondió Abi a la vez que se giraba para encararle con una máscara de neutralidad. “Algo más destacaría demasiado.”

“Ya veo…” Él jugueteó con uno de sus anillos de oro, meditando lo que debería decir.

“Por mucho que sea un… placer volver a verle, Lord Heo.” Declaró Abi, perdiendo la paciencia. “Debo transmitir los movimientos del enemigo a mi Rey.”

Ella pasó a su lado y se dirigió hacia la tienda de mando del Rey. Los pasos de él la siguieron rápidamente, provocando que Abi se encogiera. Desafortunadamente, él tenía todo el derecho de informar sobre los suministros así que simplemente no podía ordenarle que se marchara. Los guardias asintieron respetuosamente cuando se acercaron a la tienda. Abi empujó para abrir la tela y entró.

“Abi.” La saludo el Rey Hiryuu a la vez que levantaba la vista del mapa que estaba extendido en la mesa. “… Y Lord Heo.”

Los otros dragones también les miraron. Ouryuu frunció el ceño, sus ojos azules estaban ligeramente más oscuros de lo habitual como el cielo según se aproximaba la noche. Ryokuryuu resopló y murmuró algo inaudible entre dientes, tal vez algo parecido a “otro bastardo inútil”, mientras que Hakuryuu se enderezó y miró al Lord con sus ojos azul verdosos como un frío invierno. Incluso el anciano general que pronto sería retirado dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

Heo movió los pies con torpeza y se aclaró la garganta. “Los suministros y las raciones están siendo descargados mientras hablamos. Eso debería ser suficiente para apoyar al ejército durante otras dos semanas.”

“Eso es un alivio.” Le respondió el Rey. “Gracias por reunirlos y enviárnoslos, Lord Heo.”

“Si esta batalla va bien, entonces esos deberían ser todos los suministro que necesitamos.” Añadió el general, su bigote se erizó en sus labios. “Lady Seiryuu, ¿qué ha descubierto?”

Todos los ojos se giraron hacia ella mientras Abi organizaba las lisas y redondeadas piedras sobre el mapa en la formación que había visto mientras exploraba. “Ellos tienen aproximadamente diez mil soldados de a pie y estaban utilizando las llanuras para desplazarse.”

“Tratando de rodearnos, quizás.” Comentó el Rey Hiryuu.

“Eso parece.” Concordó el general.

Hakuryuu formó un puño con su garra. “Déjales. Me encargaré de un flanco.”

“Eso es imprudente.” Murmuró Ouryuu.

“No.” El general movió más piedras como si tratara de interceptar las que Abi había colocado. “Dejémosles creer que nos están rodeando pero les contendremos aquí y aquí. Con los poderes de los dragones es posible.”

Abi asintió. “Yo me encargaré del otro flanco.”

“Lady Seiryuu… eso es…”

Ya fuera intencionadamente o no, Heo se inclinó más cerca de lo que a Abi la habría gustado con su brazo caso rozando el suyo. Abi estuvo muy tentada a darle el codazo más fuerte que pudiera. Sin embargo, antes de que cediera al impulso, los helados ojos azul verdosos de Hakuryuu se fijaron una vez más en el Lord. Heo se retiró rápidamente.

“Esa es mi especialidad, Lord Heo.” Le dijo con un destello de sus colmillos y el dorado de sus ojos brillando como la luz del sol reflejada en el filo de una cuchilla.

Ryokuryuu resopló, lanzándole también una mirada de molestia a Heo, antes de moverse hacia delante y colocar otra piedra en el mapa. “Mientras que Hakuryuu y Seiryuu se encargan de los laterales, yo tomaré a mis hombre y enfrentaremos el frente.”

El general asintió en señal de aprobación. “El Rey Hiryuu y Lord Heo deberían quedarse detrás de las líneas frontales como refuerzos.”

Siendo más un hombre de negocios que un guerrero, Heo suspiró suavemente de alivio. Mientras tanto, Ouryuu frunció el ceño y sus ojos se nublaron como una bruma gris cubriendo el cielo azul cuando se dio cuenta de que le habían dejado fuera del plan.

“Mi Rey, yo-”

“Zeno, ve con Abi.”

El ceño fruncido se incrementó en ambos rostros. Encontrándose brevemente con los ojos nublados de Ouryuu, Abi se preguntó si él se había dado cuenta de que el Rey Hiryuu estaba utilizando a cada uno de ellos como el escudo del otro. La naturaleza de su poder mantendría a Ouryuu fuera de la batalla; y, si lo peor sucedía y eran atacados después de que su contraefecto la golpeara…

Estaba claro pero a ella no la gustaba mucho. Aún así, era una orden directa de su Rey. Ningún dragón dijo nada contra ello.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Sus ojos dorados brillaban iridiscentemente cuando Abi liberó su poder. Los soldados que cargaban y se encontraban con sus ojos se paralizaban, los más cercanos fueron completamente abrumados y se desmayaron en cuestión de segundos. Congelados como si estuvieran recubiertos de roca, los soldados solo pudieron gritar y llorar mientras eran testigos de la imagen de un monstruoso dragón azul arañando sus extremidades y órganos. Los ojos de dragón profundizaron más. Abi quería extender más el rango hacia los soldados que aún no habían cargado contra ellos. Su poder clamaba por escuchar más de esos gritos aterrorizados y ver el latido frenético de más corazones.

No.

Abi se armó de valor, haciendo retroceder la presión zumbante detrás de sus ojos. Ella ya había utilizado su poder en múltiples ocasiones con pequeños descansos entre medias. Sus músculos se tensaron y la dolieron por la fatiga como si hubiera estado combatiendo durante todo el día. Si sobrepasaba sus límites ahora, se desmallaría. Si se desmallaba, los soldados que estaban fuera de su rango arremeterían contra ella. Abi tenía que parar. Tenía que convertirse en una barrera que no pudiera ser traspasada durante el mayor tiempo posible. Esa era su misión.

Los soldados enemigos siguieron aumentando estúpidamente delante de ella, quizás pensando que en esta ocasión Seiryuu fallaría, solo para ser capturados por su poder. Abi no estaba segura de cuándo tiempo duro esto; perdida entre su concentración en la batalla y su sed de sangre, en tiempo parecía estirarse y detenerse. Finalmente Abi pudo sentir el contraefecto inminente hormigueando en su piel. Sus ojos devoraron a un último enemigo antes de que su cuerpo se sacudiera hacia delante y golpeara torpemente el suelo, el polvo y la suciedad se extendieron por el aire.

“¡Seiryuu!”

Ouryuu la alcanzó pocos segundos después. Él agarró a Abi con un resoplido, pasándose un brazo inerte sobre los hombros y levantándola lo mejor que podía antes de correr hacia la relativa seguridad. Los soldados de su Tribu se dividieron para dejar que los dos dragones se retiraran y luego llenaron rápidamente el hueco, con posturas defensivas mientras el ejército enemigo cargaba hacia ellos. Los sonidos de la lucha, gritos, gruñidos y el entrechocar de los metales, hicieron eco mientras Ouryuu se apresuraba en llevarla a un lugar seguro. Una vez estuvieron detrás de las líneas de la batalla, él dejó a Abi en el suelo cuidadosamente. Ella dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, maldiciendo silenciosamente a su parálisis.

“Seiryuu, siempre eres tan dura contigo misma.” Comentó Ouryuu.

“No eres quien para hablar de ello, Ouryuu.”

Él frunció el ceño y apretó los puños fuertemente, sus ojos bajaron y se nublaron. “Llevarte a un lugar seguro después de que tu poder se vuelva en tu contra es la única cosa que el Rey me va a dejar ya hacer…”

“Sigues siendo un tonto.”

Los parpados de Abi se cerraron como si estuviera descansando. Sin embargo, en realidad sus ojos de dragón estaban sobrevolando el campo de batalla. Ella podría ser incapaz de moverse pero aún podía hacer algo útil siguiendo el curso de la batalla. El Rey Hiryuu estaba justo detrás de las líneas frontales, su pelo carmesí ardía mientras gritaba órdenes al ejército. Con los golpes de su enorme garra, Hakuryuu estaba en medio de una pelea que mantenía los soldados enemigos centrados en él en vez de en su Rey. Mientras tanto, Ryokuryuu estaba… Ryokuryuu estaba extrañamente ausente.

Abi abrió los ojos para tener una visión más clara y analizó cuidadosamente el campo de batalla, utilizando la luz verde en el fondo de su mente para guiarla. Pronto atisbó a Ryokuryuu en el otro extremo del campo de batalla. Estaba aislado de sus soldados de élite y rodeado de enemigos. Su brazo derecho colgaba torpemente a su lado, dejándole con una sola mano para utilizar la lanza. Su rostro estaba pálido por la pérdida de sangre, con su manga desgarrada manchada de marrón rojizo. Sus movimientos eran defensivos y al borde de la desesperación. Abi se preguntó brevemente por qué no había saltado lejos. Entonces vio que su pierna humana no estaba mucho mejor que su brazo. Estaba temblorosa y apenas era capaz de sostener su peso con su pierna normal, saltar no le haría bien. Si incluso era posible.

“Ryokuryuu está en problemas.” Declaró Abi sin pensar.

Ouryuu volvió a mirar hacia ella. “¿Eh?”

“Está gravemente herido y rodeado.” Le explicó Abi mientras la sorda pesadez de su parálisis comenzaba a desvanecerse. Con una mueca determinada, se incorporó hasta una posición sentada. “Ve a decírselo al Rey Hiryuu y a Hakuryuu.”

“Está bien.” Ouryuu se puso de pie rápidamente pero luego se detuvo. “¿Tú estás-”

“No hay tiempo.” Habló ella entre dientes. “¡Ve!”

Ouryuu asintió una vez y luego salió corriendo. Llegaría hasta Hakuryuu rápidamente pero Hakuryuu, en medio de su propia pelea, no sería capaz de correr inmediatamente a ayudarle. Así que Abi se puso de pie, tambaleándose mientras se equilibraba. Cogió una espada corta enfundada que llevaba escondida entre los pliegues de su ropa. Aún no la había utilizado en batalla pero si cruzaba el campo de batalla ahora iba a necesitarla.

Con su visión superior para avisarla, Abi fue capaz de evitar los peores combates. Sin embargo, un enemigo la vio inevitablemente y cargó contra ella con la espada alzada. Abi paró el golpe y luego le respondió con un practicado movimiento fluido, apuñalando al soldado en el estómago. La sorpresa invadió su cara mientras la sangre se derramaba de su herida. Luego Abi se precipitó hacia delante sin molestarse en acabar con él.

Ryokuryuu seguía agitando su lanza para bloquear y esquivar los ataques, con sudor y suciedad manchando su rostro pálido y sangre goteando de sus heridas. Puso demasiado peso en su pierna herida y tropezó con un siseo de dolor. Un enemigo aprovechó la apertura para derribar al dragón caído. El sonido metálico resonó cuando una espada bloqueó a otra.

“Lo hice.” Habló Abi con los dientes apretados y sacudiendo los brazos mientras luchaba contra la fuerza del soldado.

Sus ojos orquídeas se abrieron con sorpresa. Al mismo tiempo el soldado reconoció los ojos dorados de Abi por lo que saltó para retroceder rápidamente.

“¡Maldición, es Seiryuu! ¡No miréis sus ojos!”

Sus colmillos se mostraron a la vez que el anillo de enemigos que estaba a su alrededor se paralizaba en el sitio. “Demasiado tarde.”

“Seiryuu… Si te desmallas no voy a ser capaz de… sacarte de aquí esta vez.” La advirtió Ryokuryuu entre jadeos.

“Como si fuera a desmallarme aquí.” Ella sabía que era una mentira pero la bravuconería llenó su voz mientras miraba a los soldados aturdidos e inmóviles. “Solo quédate detrás de mí y trata de no sangrar hasta morir.”

El dorado brilló misteriosamente bajo el sol de la tarde mientras Abi volvía a liberar el poder de sus ojos. Ella se cernió sobre los soldados como un dragón azul temible. La garra de su poder rondó entre los hombres aterrorizados e indefensos y sus corazones martilleando. Sería tan simple y fácil extender sus dientes fantasmas y aplastarlos. ¿A quién debería devorar primero?

Abi se deshizo de esos pensamientos con un pequeño suspiro y se concentró más allá de la sed de sangre. Podía encargarse de la situación de dos maneras. Podía matarles lo más rápido posible y esperar que ella no se desmayara hasta que estuvieran todos muertos. O podría tratar de prolongarlo, manteniéndoles paralizados y esperar no desmayarse hasta que Hakuryuu llegara como refuerzo. Ambas opciones eran una apuesta.

Decisión hecha, Abi permitió que sus ojos de dragón hicieran lo que anhelaban. Su poder atravesó el corazón palpitante del primer soldado. Luego otro y otro y otro mientras sus gritos y sollozos resonaban en el aire caliente y pútrido. Una parte primaria de ella se alegró sádicamente por cada corazón aplastado, por cada vida extinguida. Los seres humanos realmente eran criaturas muy frágiles. Se rompían ante el más ligero de los toques.

“¡No! ¡N-no!” Suplicó un hombre patéticamente con lágrimas manchando su cara.

Abi agarró el corazón del soldado suplicante con su garra fantasma y lo arrancó. Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos, sin vida, a la vez que se caía al suelo. Repentinamente Abi sintió el latido de la parálisis inminente. La tensión nerviosa latía en sus venas; la luz blanca de Hakuryuu aún estaba demasiado lejos como para intervenir a tiempo. Con una respiración silbante, el dragón azotó su poder desesperadamente hacia todos los enemigos restantes a la vez. Uno por uno, cayeron sin vida en el suelo.

Entonces el contraefecto la golpeó como el chasquido de una cuerda. El sonido se apagó como si su cabeza estuviera debajo del agua y su cuerpo comenzó a caer. El brazo de Ryokuryuu rodeó su cintura, atrapándola antes de que cayera al suelo. Sus ojos orquídeas se entrecerraron hacia los dos soldados que habían escapado de la masacre.

“Maldita sea.” Ryokuryuu jadeó, expresando también el pensamiento a medio formar de Abi.

Los soldados se miraron el uno al otro, la realización de que estaban en posición de eliminar a dos de los infames Guerreros Dragones cruzó sus rostros. Ryokuryuu cambió su agarre sobre Abi para poder agarrar mejor su lanza, con los dientes afilados al descubierto en una mueca de dolor y desesperación.

Mientras colgaba inútil y sin poder, Abi maldijo el contraefecto de su poder y su incapacidad de terminar lo que había empezado. Los bordes de su visión se volvieron grises cuando los soldados cargaron contra ellos, gritaron determinados hacia la batalla pareciendo un rumor distante en sus oídos llenos de algodón. Ella se aferró desesperadamente a la conciencia como un marinero ahogándose agarrándose al hilo de la vida.

“¡Abi! ¡Shuten!”

Un destello rojo se arremolinó en la brisa como un bosque en llamas. Otro destello rojo salpicó el suelo. Luego todo se volvió negro.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Su conciencia volvió y se fue como si estuviera perdida en una espesa niebla gris. Voces familiares flotaban a su alrededor, sus palabras no tenían sentido en su estado actual pero sus tonos eran reconfortantes. Las voces iban y venían al igual que la visión de mechones de colores – la mayoría colores cálidos como el rojo y el amarillo – en la neblina de su mente. Entonces, finalmente, la niebla gris comenzó a clarear.

Desafortunadamente, la primera voz que Abi reconoció en su nuevo estaba casi lúcido no era una que le importara oír.

“¿Lady Seiryuu aún está inconsciente? ¿El médico la ha examinado?”

“Lady Seiryuu ha utilizado su poder casi una docena de veces durante la batalla y se ha agotado a sí misma.” Le respondió la voz de su teniente como si se estuviera repitiendo. “No hay nada que un médico pueda hacer por ello. Todo lo que ella necesita es descansar. Descansar tranquilamente.”

“Claro, por supuesto.” Le respondió Heo antes de que sus pisadas se alejaran.

Unos pocos minutos después, Abi abrió sus ojos todavía pesados y automáticamente miró a través del techo de tela. El cielo era de un color púrpura oscuro iluminado con una miríada de estrellas brillantes. Así que entonces, se percató, habían pasado al menos unas pocas horas desde que se desmayó. Con un gemido, Abi se movió y apartó las mantas que estaban molestamente apretadas a su alrededor. Una vez libre de las mantas, se sentó lentamente. Sus ojos se enfocaron una vez más para traspasar la tela hacia el campamento del ejército; y, Abi atisbó rápidamente el carmesí del pelo de su Rey. Él estaba entre los soldados heridos, ayudando donde podía y dando palabras de consuelo. Sus compañeros dragones no estaban en el campamento, pero Abi podía sentirles cerca.

Deslizándose fuera de su catre, Abi fue hacia su lavabo para limpiarse la cara. Entonces se quitó sus ropas sucias y se puso un traje limpio, inmediatamente se sintió mucho mejor. Una vez que las botas estuvieron en sus pies, Abi dejó la tienda, la brisa fría de la noche acarició su piel. El teniente Sun-Go estaba cerca sentado en una mesa improvisada hecha con una caja con uno de los capitanes. Sus platos de la cena vacios estaban a un lado. Obviamente no estaban vigilando pero nadie sería capaz de acercarse a su tienda sin que ellos lo notaran.

“Lady Seiryuu.” La saludó él.

“Estoy segura de que tienes mejores cosas que hacer que… tranquilizar a Lord Heo.”

Tanto el teniente como el capitán se rieron antes de que Sun-Gi la respondiera. “Era nosotros o Lord Hakuryuu, y pensamos que era mejor que Lord Heo viviera. Pero sí, ahora que está despierta, hay otras cosas que necesitan mi atención.”

Sun-Go se puso de pie y la dirigió un rápida reverencia antes irse hacia el hervidero de actividad; el capitán le siguió, llevándose los platos. Abi se acercó a la gran tienda de campaña que estaba unas pocas docenas de pasos más adelante, donde palpitaban las luces de sus compañeros dragones.

“¡¿Qué demonios, Ouryuu?!”

Abi empujó la tela a un lado para ver a Ryokuryuu recostado en su catre, con su rostro pálido por la pérdida de sangre y por los leves hematomas. Su torso desnudo estaba cubierto de vendas, mientras que tanto su brazo como su pierna humana estaban entablilladas. También estaba medio enterrado por mantas que todavía estaban enrolladas, unas cuantas bolsas de suministros y una mesa pequeña de entre todas las cosas. Hakuryuu estaba sentado a un lado con una sonrisa divertida. A pesar de que no estaba tan mal como Ryokuryuu, las vendas le cubrían el hombro y el bíceps de su brazo humano. Mientras tanto, Ouryuu estaba sentado al otro lado con una sonrisa amplia e inocente que mostraba sus colmillos.

“Se supone que Ryokuryuu debe hacer reposo en la cama pero te sigues moviendo.”

Sus cejas se crisparon. “¡¿Así que tiras mierda encima de mí, tú mocoso inútil?!”

“Podría agarrarte yo en su lugar.” Hakuryuu alzó su mano de dragón para acentuar la amenaza. Sus escamas nacaradas brillaban bajo la luz de la linterna.

“Voy a pasar.” Ryokuryuu resopló y frunció el ceño debajo del nido de objetos aleatorios.

“Oh.” Dijo Abi inexpresivamente cuando los tres finalmente se dieron cuenta de su entrada. “Así que has sobrevivido.”

“Podrías sonar más emocionada.” Gruñó él, tratando de empujar la mesa lejos de su mano buena.

“Es un alivio ver que estás despierta, Seiryuu.” El alivio brillo en los ojos de Hakuryuu mientras hablaba. “Has estado inconsciente desde ayer.”

“Tanto tiempo…”

Los labios de Abi se fruncieron. Había pensado que solo habían pasado unas pocas horas desde la batalla. No más de un día.

Ouryuu saltó, su melena rebelde ondeó con el movimiento. “Probablemente Seiryuu esta sedienta y hambrienta, ¿cierto? Iré a conseguirnos algo de comida.”

“¡Por lo menos quítame todas estas cosas primero!”

Ouryuu le dirigió otra brillante sonrisa antes de salir corriendo por la puerta. Ryokuryuu le gritó y le maldijo, mientras que Hakuryuu y Abi rompieron a reír.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Tenues nubes de color blanco amarillento flotaban lentamente por el cielo brillante mientras el ejército hacía su camino a través de la cuidad hacia el castillo. La gente alzaba la mirada hacia el Rey Hiryuu y sus Guerreros Dragones que montaban en sus caballos con asombro y admiración. Unos pocos niños pequeños se lanzaron lejos de sus padres para acercarse. Hiryuu lo notó; el cansancio se desvaneció de su expresión mientras sonreía suavemente y les saludaba. Ouryuu también les saludó con su amplia sonrisa alegre. Los rostros de los niños se iluminaron a la vez que les devolvían el saludo. Abi intercambió una mirada cariñosa con Hakuryuu, mientras que Ryokuryuu murmuraba algo parecido a “idiotas”, incluso aunque sus mejillas brillaban de un color rosa pálido.

Ellos continuaron ascendiendo la colina y pronto pasaron a través de las puertas del castillo, entrando al patio principal. Ouryuu bajó de su caballo con facilidad y le acarició en agradecimiento por su duro trabajo antes de dejar que otra mano tomara el relevo. Tanto el Rey Hiryuu como Hakuryuu, ambos ya desmontados, estaban ofreciéndole sus manos en señal de ayuda al herido Ryokuryuu, el cual tenía el ceño fruncido.

“Yo no necesito ayuda-”

El Rey Hiryuu miró a Hakuryuu y dio un paso a un lado. La garra de Hakuryuu se agrandó y agarró y sacó a Ryokuryuu de su caballo.

“¡Maldita sea, Hakuryuu! ¡Rey estúpido! ¡He dicho que estoy bien!” Gritó quejándose, sus brazos y piernas se agitaron torpemente.

Hakuryuu dejó cuidadosamente al aún cabreado dragón de pie en el suelo. Abi sonrió al verlo a la vez que desmontaba de su caballo. Estaba a punto de hacer un comentario cuando un criado vino corriendo en una carrera apresurada.

“¡Lady Seiryuu! Hay un mensajero del Clan Yoo que solicita hablar con usted inmediatamente.”

 


	11. Refugio

“¡Lady Seiryuu! Hay un mensajero del Clan Yoo que solicita hablar con usted inmediatamente.”

La sangre de Abi se convirtió en hielo. Se sentía como si el suelo acabara de desaparecer debajo de sus pies. No había muchas razones que pudiera imaginar por las que el Clan quisiera contactar con ella; y, de entre esas razones, no podía pensar en ninguna buena. Abi respiró profundamente para ordenar sus pensamientos antes de responder.

“Está bien. Llévame con el mensajero.”

El criado asintió y emprendió el camino. Abi le siguió mientras pasaban del patio del castillo a dentro del propio castillo. El pasillo parecía extenderse más y más, los giros eran como los de un laberinto a pesar de que estaba familiarizada. Finalmente entraron en una pequeña habitación que era utilizada habitualmente para reuniones informales. Un hombre joven con el traje burdeos de un guardia de Yoo estaba esperando de pie torpemente en el centro de la habitación. En el momento en el que ella entró él se giró y se inclinó. Sus suaves rasgos y sus ojos de color avellana la parecían vagamente familiares; Abi se dio cuenta de que él debía ser uno de los guardias que trabajaba en la finca de la familia principal.

“Lady Abi.” Su tono de voz era grave pero formal mientras se enderezaba de la reverencia. “Lamento informaros de que el antiguo líder del Clan, Yoo Min-chul, falleció hace dos semanas.”

Con esas palabras fue como si una barrera hubiera desaparecido repentinamente del mundo. O tal vez era el mundo el que se desplazaba mientras ella permanecía igual. Abi atrapó sus pensamientos como si tratara capturar la niebla entre los dedos. Esta noticia no era inesperada. Realmente no lo era. Su padre había tenido mala salud durante años. Incluso su última conversación había tratado sobre su inminente muerte. Aún así, aún así…

“Ya veo… Padre ha fallecido.”

El hombre rebuscó en su bolsillo antes de sacar una carta y ofrecérsela. “El nuevo líder del Clan, Yoo Seung, me ordenó que os entregara esto personalmente.”

“… Gracias.” Le dijo Abi a la vez que cogía la carta, agarrándola fuertemente. “Yo… he tenido un largo viaje así que si me disculpas.”

Entonces se giró para marcharse, deseando nada más que privacidad para poder hacerse a la idea de un mundo en el que ya no existía su padre.

“¡Espere!” Su grito repentino hizo que Abi mirara hacia atrás. El mensajero hizo una reverencia, con la frente apoyada en el suelo embaldosado. “Solicitar esto puede ser inadecuado pero no deseo servir a Yoo Seung. Desde aquella noche… ¡La única persona a la que deseo servir es usted, Lady Abi!”

“¿Esa noche?” Sus ojos de dragón se entrecerraron mientras miraba cuidadosamente al guardia. Sus suaves rasgos faciales y sus ojos color avellana de pronto encajaron. Abi no recordaba su nombre, pero ya sabía quién era exactamente. “… ¿Eres ese guardia? El que fue testigo de…”

“Sí.” La confirmó, consiguiendo de alguna manera bajar su cabeza aún más.

“Ya veo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, guardia?”

“Young-Soo.”

“Muy bien. Te encontraré un lugar aquí.” Le respondió mientras el agotamiento hacía que las comisuras de sus labios bajaran. “Más tarde.”

“Por supuesto.” Levantó la vista brevemente antes de volver a inclinar la cabeza. “Gracias.”

Todo lo que Abi pudo hacer fue huir de la habitación. En su carrera, se chocó contra Hakuryuu en el pasillo. Las manos de él agarraron levemente sus hombros para estabilizarla. Ella parpadeó, aturdida, solo para darse cuenta de que todos ellos la habían seguido. La molestia se extendió en su pecho pero luego se extinguió rápidamente. Sus cuatro expresiones iban desde la preocupación a la simpatía. Los brazos del Rey Hiryuu estaban medio extendidos como si quisiera abrazarla pero se hubiera contenido.

“Disculpadme…”

Abi se abrió paso entre ellos y corrió por los pasillos del castillo hasta que llego a su habitación. Atravesó la puerta a trompicones y se sentó en el suelo a la vez que la puerta se cerraba tras ella. Los piidos de bienvenida de Bora se transformaron en otros de confusión y ansiedad cuando Abi siguió allí sentada, agarrándose a sus rodillas. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos antes de desbordarse y rodar por sus mejillas pintadas de rojo. Sollozos, amortiguados por su posición encorvada, reverberaron levemente contra las paredes.

Afuera el sol avanzó lentamente hacia el oeste. El tiempo siguió pasando. El cielo se volvió naranja brillante y luego paso a un morado oscuro, las estrellas resplandecieron aún más brillantes contra el tono oscuro. La luna se elevó lentamente en el horizonte; y, los rayos de la luna se filtraron pronto por la ventana de su habitación a oscuras.

Finalmente Abi se obligó a ponerse de pie y dejar salir a Bora. El pájaro azul saltó inmediatamente sobre su hombro y comenzó a acicalarla en pelo. Con movimientos lánguidos y hoscos, Abi retomó su rutina habitual cuando volvía de una guerra. Un largo baño en la bañera alejó el dolor muscular y ocultó la hinchazón alrededor de sus ojos. Cuando regresó a su habitación, limpia y con su ropa de noche, una bandeja de comida estaba esperándola: sopa de arroz picante, verduras al vapor, e incluso su postre favorito pasteles de miel de la corte. Cualquier otro día la habría resultado apetitoso. Abi se puso a comer de mala gana pero pronto encontró la comida insípida. Se terminó mecánicamente la mitad de la sopa de arroz, meramente por el hecho de que sabía que debía comer aunque no quisiera. A continuación utilizó pequeños trozos de todo lo demás para alimentar a Bora. Una vez que el pájaro ya no quiso más, dejó de lado la comida sin terminar.

Abi miró a su alrededor, atisbando la carta caída junto a la puerta. Con un suspiro cansado, la cogió y la abrió quizás con más fuerza de la necesaria. Dudaba que su primo segundo la hubiera enviado una carta de condolencia. Mientras sus ojos dorados se deslizaban a toda velocidad a través de su nítida escritura, cerró la mandíbula y apretó fuertemente los dientes. Abi agarró con fuerza el papel mientras luchaba contra el impulso de romperlo por la mitad. Cuando llegó al final, arrojó la carta sobre su escritorio con un resoplido enojado.

“No puedo lidiar con esto ahora.”

El agotamiento – físico, mental y emocional – finalmente alcanzaron a Abi a la vez que se desplomaba sobre su cama y se metía debajo de las sábanas de seda. Cerró los ojos y deseo un sueño sin sueños.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 

_“¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!”_

_Abi se detuvo a medio paso y se giró para encontrarse con la mirada oscura de Seung mientras él caminaba pisando fuerte hacia ella. Ella le dirigió una leve sonrisa en respuesta. “Estaba expresando la voluntad de mi padre como su representante oficial. Si no está de acuerdo con su decisión, entonces puedo transmitirle vuestras preocupaciones o usted podría encontrarse con él en persona.”_

_La manó de él se extendió hacia delante y agarró el brazo de ella. “¿Crees que no soy consciente del juego al que estás jugando? Se está volviendo fatigante. ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente hacerte cargo de Lord Min-chul y dejarme dirigir al Clan a mi?”_

_“Déjame ir.”_

_“Ahora crees que puedes darme órdenes.” Espetó, apretando su agarre._

_“Mientras yo sea la hija y representante del líder del Clan, entonces sí.” Ella le fulminó con la mirada, sus ojos que aún no eran dorados estaban llenos de determinación e ira. “Puedo y te ordeno que me dejes ir.”_

_De mala gana, Seung aflojó el agarre y dejó que su mano callera a su costado. Abi trató que el dolor persistente no se reflejara en su rostro._

_“Una advertencia, mi querida prima. Cuando sea el líder del Clan, no voy a tolerar esta descarada actitud tuya.”_

 Mientras las últimas palabras del recuerdo de su sueño hacían eco en su cabeza, sus ojos dorados se abrieron. A pesar de su gran alcance, su visión estaba empañada por la bruma de la somnolencia. Abi gimió y se movió bajo las suaves mantas, tratando de enterrase profundamente en su calor. El frio de la noche del otoño entrante se había filtrado en el castillo.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Abi pasó su peso de un pie a otro mientras los rayos del sol entraban por las ventanas cercanas. Había estado fuera de la sala del trono desde media mañana. Por su puesto, podía entrar en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, sus hombros estaban tensos y la renuencia estaba gravada en todos sus músculos. La carta que tenía en el bolsillo se sentía como un peso pesado tirando de ella hacia abajo haciéndola más difícil moverse. Eventualmente el Rey Hiryuu terminó sus deberes de la mañana y pasó a través de la entrada. Él se detuvo cuando la vio medio oculta por una columna, la preocupación llenó sus ojos amatista rápidamente.

“¿Abi?”

La dragona salió de entre las sombras. Sus ojos dorados se clavaron en los asesores y lores que salieron al pasillo desde la sala del trono.

“Hay algo que necesito hablar con usted.” El tono de ella implicaba que era necesario un cierto grado de secretismo.

El Rey Hiryuu asintió con una ligera sonrisa. “Por supuesto.”

Ellos comenzaron a caminar lejos de los potenciales intrusos, en dirección a la oficina privada del Rey. El olor de pergaminos, tinta y té pululaba en el aire mientras ellos entraban en la habitación. El Rey cerró la puerta detrás de él y se giró hacia ella con una expresión seria, sus largos mechones de color escarlata llamearon levemente con el movimiento. Abi sacó la carta y se la entregó antes de comenzar su explicación.

“Yoo Seung me ha declarado una fugitiva.” Abi hizo una mueca. “De acuerdo a las leyes tradicionales, lo soy.”

“Esas leyes no tienen ningún significado aquí.” La respondió él al instante.

Abi hizo una mueca de desagrado. “Esa es la actitud que provocó que los nobles os traicionaran y casi consiguieran mataros.”

“Así que me lo recuerdas…”

Hiryuu abrió el papel arrugado, su expresión cambió mientras leía las palabras. Recordando el mensaje, los hombros de Abi se tensaron:

_“Al comienzo de la primavera de este año, Lady Abi del estimado Clan Yoo desapareció de los terrenos de la finca Yoo en extrañas circunstancias. Han llegado rumores a nuestros oídos de que Lady Abi esta actualmente viviendo en el castillo real del Reino de Kouka. Yo, Seung, el actual líder del clan, reclamo el regreso de Lady Abi con su familia inmediatamente. En el caso de que Lady Abi no sea devuelta o se alíe al reino de Kouka por su propia voluntad, nosotros el Clan Yoo exigimos nuestro derecho legítimo sobre ella según nuestras leyes._

_Líder del Clan Yoo, Yoo Seung.”_

Cuando llegó al final los ojos del Rey Hiryuu ardieron. Su mirada mantenía el calor de su furia corriendo a través de su alma. A pesar de que su cólera era en su nombre, Abi casi dio un paso hacia atrás inconscientemente. El fuego similar a la luz del sol era casi demasiado incluso para la poseedora de los ojos de dragón. Momentos como estos eran un recordatorio de que su Rey realmente era un antiguo dios dragón.

Abi se dio cuenta con repentina precisión de que, por el bien de sus Guerreros Dragones, el Rey Hiryuu haría casi cualquier cosa. Esa fue una revelación tanto reconfortante como preocupante.

“Este hombre.” Habló finalmente Hiryuu. “¿Qué opinas de él?”

“Nunca nos hemos visto cara a cara. Él siempre ha sido…” Abi hizo una pausa, buscando la palabra correcta. “… desdeñoso conmigo. Yo me molestaba con él por ello, y él estaba resentido conmigo por entrometerme en asuntos que él consideraba que no tenían nada que ver conmigo.”

“Cuando nos encontramos por primera vez, parecías… un pájaro que había sido enjaulado.” Declaró su Rey a la vez que el fuego de su mirada se enfriaba para mostrar simpatía y preocupación. “Así que esta es la razón.”

“Solo me estáis comparando con un pájaro por Bora. Sea más creativo, mi Rey.” Le respondió Abi mientras trataba de ignorar el rubor que calentaba sus mejillas. Su padre la había dado responsabilidades que normalmente se concedían a un hijo y la había dado vía libre para elegir un marido. Eso no era enjaular. Mientras su padre estuvo vivo, ella pudo hacer lo que quisiera.

De repente las lágrimas picaron en sus ojos. Su padre ya no estaba vivo.

“Abi.”

El Rey Hiryuu la envolvió en un abrazo, Abi dejó que lo hiciera esta vez. Sus brazos eran cálidos y reconfortantes. Durante solo unos pocos minutos, Abi quiso ocultarse en ese confort. Eventualmente ella se echo hacia atrás y se secó el agua de los ojos con la larga manga de su camisa, no se preocupó por humedecer la tela.

“Ahora estoy bien.”

“Extrañas a tu padre.” Murmuró el Rey Hiryuu.

“… No le he visto o oído nada sobre él desde la noche que acepté la sangre del dragón. Así que me parece extraño echarle de menos ahora.” Abi asintió y continuó limpiándose la cara.

“No creo que lo sea.”

Una vez que sus lágrimas se hubieron secado, ella respiró hondo y volvió a hablar en su tono de negocios. “El Clan Yoo nunca creyó en vuestra legitimidad. Yoo Seung no está de acuerdo con vuestros objetivos y preferiría que fuerais derrocado. Sin embargo, el Clan Yoo simplemente no tiene suficientes recursos o influencias como para poder hacer nada directamente. Incluso si él también lo desea, es imposible para el Clan Yoo entrar en guerra con Kouka. Aún así claramente está tratando de provocar agitación política utilizando mi desaparición.”

Era frustrante, irritante y humillante ser utilizada contra el Rey de esta forma. Solo pensar en el mensaje hacía que su sangre de dragón hirviera. Abi apretó los puños, sus uñas dejaron marcas blancas en sus palmas, y temblaba de rabia.

“No te preocupes. Me encargaré de esto.” El Rey Hiryuu extendió una mano tranquilizadora y la apretó el hombro, dirigiéndola una sonrisa deslumbrante como si esto fuera así de simple. “No voy a dejar que él te haga daño.”

“¡No estoy preocupada por eso!” Ella apartó su mano, con su rostro colorado de forma tan brillante que casi ocultaba las marcas rojas de sus mejillas. “Y no es como si usted pudiera proteger a nadie, usted es inútil sin nosotros los Guerreros Dragones.”

El Rey Hiryuu hizo un puchero. “Siempre eres tan mala, Abi.”

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana abierta y calentaban a Abi mientras ella se apoyaba contra el marco. Ella hojeó un informe de inteligencia, mientras Bora acicalaba mechones de sus cabellos. La información de alianzas entre clanes era aburrida y la bajaba el ánimo, pero era necesario que continuara con ello. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Young-Soo, que ahora llevaba un uniforme de su Tribu, acercándose a su oficina con otra pequeña pila de papales en los brazos. Él llamó a la puerta antes de entrar.

“Lady Ab-” Sus ojos avellana se ampliaron a la vez que corregía su error. “Lady Seiryuu, os he traído los informes que solicitasteis.”

“Ponlos al lado de los demás.” Le respondió, señalando hacia su escritorio.

Young-Soo puso los nuevos informes sobre el escritorio, al lado de la otra pila. Luego se quedó allí de pie durante un momento, mirando el perfil de ella y moviéndose nerviosamente.

“¿Qué pasa?” Le preguntó Abi sin molestarse en alzar la mirada.

“En realidad no es nada.” La respondió con su cara palideciendo como si acabara de darse cuenta de que la había estado mirando. “Um, simplemente Lord Hakuryuu es un poco intimidante.”

Abi dejó escapar una pequeña risa. Realmente Hakuryuu se estaba tomando su papel de autoproclamado hermano mayor demasiado en serio.

“No dejes que su disciplina militar te engañe.” Abi no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa se formara en la comisura de sus labios. “Hakuryuu es un blando.”

“Eso… no es lo que quería decir.” Young-Soo suspiró, cambiando de postura y pareciendo un poco incómodo. “Yo- Me voy ya.”

Mientras él salía de su habitación, Abi sacudió la cabeza. Si Hakuryuu continuaba asustando a su nuevo y estúpido asistente, ella tendría que hablar con él. Sin embargo, por ahora, esto era más divertido que irritante. Devolvió su atención a los documentos. La luz del sol se desplazó mientras Abi movía un documento detrás de otro de una pila a otra. Eventualmente Bora se aburrió, bajando volando desde su hombro para golpear una de las pilas. Luego el pájaro azul saltó sobre el alfeizar de la ventana y pió. Era una clara indicación de que el ave quería salir a la calle.

“Supongo que puedo tomarme un descanso.” Declaró Abi a la vez que se levantaba.

Ella reorganizó los informes, con Bora volando impacientemente a su alrededor, y luego se dirigió hacia el jardín del castillo. Los cálidos rayos del sol y una suave brisa con un toque del frío inminente rozaron su piel. Abi respiró profundamente, disfrutando del aroma de las últimas flores del verano que flotaba en el aire. Rascó la cabeza de Bora en un agradecimiento sin palabras por haberla convencido para tomar un descanso.

Un gemido de frustración seguido de una risita divertida que hicieron eco a través del jardín llegó pronto a sus oídos. Abi se dirigió hacia el sonido, caminando a través de las filas de hibiscos que estaban cuajados de flores de color rosa y morado. Ocultos detrás de una fila de arbustos estaban el Rey y Ouryuu. Aparentemente Ouryuu estaba tratando y fallando en atraer a un pequeño pájaro cantor hacia él utilizando pan rallado. El ave estaba cansada de su atención y, aunque estaba tentada por el obsequio, no se acercaría lo suficiente.

“¿Cómo lo hace Seiryuu?” Ouryuu suspiró.

“Con paciencia.”

La cabeza de él se giró hacia ella, su melena rubia ondeó. El movimiento repentino sobresaltó al ave; que voló con un efusivo agitar de alas. Ouryuu la miró con un puchero ofendido formándose en sus labios.

“Puedo ser paciente.” Murmuró.

Por una fracción de segundo, la expresión de Hiryuu se contrajo por la culpa y la desesperación. Sin embargo, se desvaneció transformándose de nuevo en una sonrisa de satisfacción con tanta rapidez que Abi se quedó con la pregunta de si se lo habría imaginado. Ella dejó esos pensamientos a un lado a la vez que se sentaba en la hierba al lado de ellos.

“Trae. Te lo mostraré.”

Ella cogió el pan de él y comenzó a demostrarle cómo ganarse la confianza de un pájaro. No la tomó mucho tiempo ya que la mayoría de los pájaros que anidaban en los terrenos del castillo ya estaban acostumbrados a ella. Justo cuando había engatusado a uno de los pájaros cantores para que comiera el pan rallado de su mano, la voz de Ryokuryuu rechinó por el aire y espantó al pájaro cantor.

“¡¿Por qué tengo que buscarle yo también?! ¡Tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi tiempo, Hakuryuu!”

Hakuryuu y Ryokuryuu, con su brazo todavía en un cabestrillo, doblaron la esquina. Una sonrisa triunfante apareció en la cara de Hakuryuu. “¡Rey Hiryuu, aquí estáis! Los ancianos os están buscando.”

El Rey hizo un puchero, pareciendo un niño que había sido descubierto perdiendo el tiempo en vez de haciendo sus tareas. Al mismo tiempo, Ouryuu dejó escapar una risa culpable.

Abi dirigió sus ojos entrecerrados hacia ellos. “¿Vosotros dos os estabais escondiendo?”

“Ellos siguen insistiendo en que debo casarme.” La respondió Hiryuu de forma sincera e inocente. “No entiendo por qué eso es tan importante.”

Un silencio incómodo se formó mientras los cuatro dragones se miraban entre ellos concordando silenciosamente en que a veces tener a un antiguo dios dragón como Rey era problemático.

Después de unos segundos, Abi rompió el silencio con un tono afilado. “Tal vez si escucharais la explicación de los ancianos, lo entenderíais.”

“¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu adorada Yo-” La sugerencia de Ryokuryuu fue interrumpida por un codazo de Hakuryuu en su costado. “¡Uf! ¡Maldita sea, Hakuryuu! ¡¿Estás tratando de empezar algo?!”

“No voy a pelear contigo mientras todavía te estás recuperando, Ryokuryuu.”

“¡No necesito mi brazo para patearte el culo!”

“No peleéis en el jardín. Recordad lo que ocurrió la última vez.” Ouryuu suspiró y se pellizcó la frente.

Hiryuu se rió de los dragones mientras se levantaba, sacudiéndose la hierba de su túnica. Ouryuu también saltó para ponerse de pie y luego extendió su mano hacia ella como una oferta para ayudarla a levantarse. Abi de repente le recordó a él en esa misma postura, ofreciéndole su mano justo de esa forma, la noche que ellos cuatro bebieron la sangre de los dragones y llegaron para encontrarse con el Rey Hiryuu.

Ouryuu parpadeó de repente. “¿Eh?”

“¿Abi?”

“Seiryuu, ¿estás bien?”

“¿Por qué demonios estás llorando?”

La mano de ella se movió para tocar su propia mejilla, una corriente de humedad se arrastraba bajo sus dedos. Sus pestañas revolotearon sobre sus ojos dorados con sorpresa y confusión. Qué extraño… Ella no se sentía triste o molesta. En vez de eso, una sensación de satisfacción y pertenencia se asomaba por su pecho. Quizás las constantes declaraciones y divagaciones de Hakuryuu de que la sangre de dragón les unía como si fueran hermanos la habían alcanzado. No había pasado tanto tiempo desde que les había conocido, pero en algún punto a lo largo del camino Abi había empezado a pensar en estos cuatro idiotas como su familia.

“Estoy bien. De verdad.”

Ella dejó caer su mano en su regazo y sonrió a sus expresiones confusas y desconcertadas. Su sonrisa era débil y etérea y aún así tan hermosa como la luna adornando el cielo diurno.

 


	12. Conocimiento

Entre observar a los soldados, reunirse con los lores de su Tribu, y una lección de combate adicional de Ryokuryuu añadida a su entrenamiento normal, había sido un largo día para Abi. Sus músculos doloridos e irritados anhelaban algún tipo de alivio así que se acomodó en su lugar en la mesa y se sirvió una generosa copa de vino de ciruela. Aún cuando Ryokuryuu se había reprimido en su entrenamiento, aún era más rudo que Hakuryuu. Una parte de ella reconoció que la estaba haciendo un favor; los enemigos en el campo de batalla ciertamente no evitarían golpearla o la dejarían recuperar el aliento. Por otro lado, su parte más resentida le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa mientras se movía rígidamente en su asiento.

“¿Adolorida?” Ryokuryuu la miró con una sonrisa burlona.

“Pasar la mitad de la tarde con tu molesta presencia agria mi estado de ánimo.”

“¡¿Qué has dicho?!” Gruñó él a través de sus dientes afilados.

Ouryuu dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación desde su asiento. “No peleéis durante la cena…”

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera responderle, la puerta se abrió y el Rey Hiryuu entró en el comedor con su largo pelo ondeando detrás de él como una luz carmesí. Sus labios estaban curvados hacia arriba con una sonrisa atolondrada, mientras que sus ojos violetas brillaban de felicidad. Hakuryuu venía detrás de él con una sonrisa divertida que mostraba uno de sus colmillos de dragón. Ouryuu dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando Abi y Ryokuryuu saludaron a los dos.

“Buenas noches.”

“Hola, Rey imbécil, Hakuryuu.”

“Has estado muy feliz últimamente, mi Rey.” Señaló Ouryuu con una sonrisa radiante.

Hiryuu parpadeó. “¿De verdad?”

“Sí.” Hakuryuu asintió en confirmación a la vez que se sentaba en su silla. “Es porque hoy hemos ido a la ciudad. Nos hemos encontrado con la señorita Lei.”

El Rey ladeó la cabeza confundido, sus rizos rojos rebotaron con el movimiento. “Disfruto de ir a la cuidad.”

“Tan denso.” Abi suspiró y tomó un sorbo de vino. “Me compadezco de ella.”

“Realmente eres un Rey imbécil.” Resopló Ryokuryuu al mismo tiempo. “¿Qué clase de idiota es tan distraído?”

“Vosotros dos siempre os compinchais para meteros conmigo. Qué crueles.” Murmuró Hiryuu e hizo un puchero anti-regio.

Abi y Ryokuryuu se miraron el uno al otro. Los ojos dorados y los orquídea oscuro se encontraron durante un breve momento antes de que ellos apartaran la mirada girando la cabeza hacia lados opuestos, ambos resoplando molestos. Ouryuu sonrió otra vez como si supiera un secreto que nadie más sabía.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Los jardines reales fueron cambiando lentamente a los colores del otoño. El árbol bajo el que estaba sentada Abi era de un rojo profundo haciendo juego con su Rey. Una pequeña familia de aves migratorias estaban esparcidas a su alrededor. Con una suave sonrisa, Abi arrojó algunas migajas de pan en su dirección. Bora estaba a su lado con un pequeño trozo de pan para él solo, sus brillantes plumas estaban erizadas como si estuviera retando a cualquiera de las otras aves a que trataran de quitárselo. Suaves pisadas familiares se arrastraron a través de la hierba; Abi no tenía que mirar para saber que se trababa de su Rey. Enseguida Hiryuu se sentó junto a ella, con sus ropajes reales formando un abanico en el suelo. Él extendió su mano hacia Bora, que acababa de terminarse su merienda. El pájaro azul alzó la mirada hacia él y luego saltó al dedo del Rey con un piido alegre.

“Buenas tardes, Abi.” La saludó Hiryuu mientras acariciaba al pájaro azul.

El Rey estaba sonriendo, pero tenía líneas de preocupación formando arrugas en su rostro. Afortunadamente, Abi reconoció que no eran las mismas que cuando había problemas en el reino. Aún así su Rey estaba claramente incómodo por algo y por eso había ido a buscarla.

“¿Qué os pasa?”

“¿Soy tan obvio?” El Rey Hiryuu suspiró. “… Parece que estoy enamorado.”

Abi sacudió la cabeza levemente divertida. “Así que finalmente os habéis dado cuenta, mi Rey.”

“No sé qué hacer al respecto.” Hiryuu frunció el ceño mientras jugueteaba con la manta de su túnica. “Guen, Shuten y Zeno trataron de aconsejarme, pero…”

“Primero de todo.” Comenzó Abi con tono afilado. “Olvidad cualquier consejo que os haya dado Ryokuryuu. Ese hombre no tiene ni idea de cómo cortejar a una mujer adecuadamente.”

“¡Vosotros dos os lleváis tan bien!”

Abi resopló, pero decidió que ese comentario no era merecedor de una respuesta. En vez de eso, cortó un poco más de pan rallado y se lo arrojó a los pájaros que lo estaban esperando, los cuales reanudaron rápidamente su picoteo y se comieron el obsequio. El Rey Hiryuu se limitó a seguir sonriendo, esperando a que Abi volviera a hablar.

“Probablemente Hakuryuu os dio consejos lo suficientemente decentes. Ouryuu es inexperto pero sensible y perceptivo, así que su consejo también debería estar bien.”

“Abi, ¿tú qué opinas?” Se limitó a preguntarla Hiryuu.

Abi parpadeó a la vez que una ráfaga de viento arrancaba unas pocas hojas naranjas de las retorcidas ramas que había por encima de ellos. Su opinión sobre cómo cortejar a una mujer era algo que nunca había pensado que la preguntarían. Los hombres normalmente no consideraban pedir a una mujer consejos sobre romance.

“Hablad con ella. Escuchadla. Sed educado, amable y honesto.” Le dijo Abi antes de hacer una pausa con un ceño fruncido. Un pensamiento repentino apareció en su mente.

“… Y.” Continuó Abi. “A pesar de que la señorita Lei es el tipo de persona que expresa sus pensamientos libremente, podría ser reacia a rechazar abiertamente al Rey así que aseguraos de ofrecerla una salida. Os va a doler si ella os rechaza, pero creo que mi Rey preferiría eso antes que hacerla sentirse presionada.”

“No, eso no sería…” El Rey Hiryuu frunció el ceño seriamente mientras sopesaba su consejo. “Así que hablar y escucharla… No es de extrañar que no te guste Lord Heo. Él no te escucha.”

“Esa es una de las muchas razones.” Abi asintió en respuesta mientras un pequeño pájaro azul saltaba cerca de ella. Ella extendió su mano con cautela y le acarició la cabeza.

El Rey Hiryuu sonrió suavemente ante la vista un momento antes de hablar otra vez. “Gracias, Abi. Casi que no me parece tan abrumador ahora.”

El Rey y su dragón se quedaron sentados en la hierba un poco más, alimentando a las aves.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Casi una semana después de que el Rey se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos hubo una reunión con los comerciantes más influyentes del reino. Ya sea por su interés por la reunión, su interés por el Rey, o una mezcla de las dos cosas, Yoora apareció como invitada con su padre. A lo largo de la reunión ella prestó mucha atención, tomó notas, y de vez en cuando susurró algo al oído de su padre.

Ahora la reunión había llegado a su fin. De hecho, había durando más de lo previsto así que Abi estaba agradecida de poder estirar las piernas. Ouryuu, después de haber sido arrastrado a esto ante la insistencia de ella de que debía aprender más sobre economía y que su Rey le había animado con la idea, estaba de pie al lado de ella con ojos caídos y aburridos. Los invitados llenaron la puerta bajo su mirada vigilante, inclinándose ante el Rey y los dos dragones mientras se iban. Lei Hoon había sido uno de los primeros en marcharse, disculpándose porque tenía otra reunión sobre un envío. Sin embargo, su hija se quedó atrás y estaba hablando con un anciano comerciante que al parecer era un amigo de la familia. Los ojos del Rey seguían vagando hacia Yora, mientras hablaba con los demás. Abi se esforzó por ocultar su sonrisa. Finalmente los últimos comerciantes se marcharon, dejándoles solo a ellos y a Yoora.

“Majestad.” Dijo Yoora con una sonrisa y una rápida reverencia.

El Rey Hiryuu se aclaró la garganta, un rosa pálido coloreó sus mejillas. “Um, ¿os gustaría uniros a nosotros para tomar el té, si no tenéis otros compromiso hoy?”

A sus ojos de dragón no les pasó desapercibido la forma en la que el pulso de Yoora se aceleró por un breve momento ni el sutil color rosa que apareció en su rostro.

“Me encantaría. Gracias.”

Abi empujó a Ouryuu para sacarlo de su aturdimiento. “¿Acaso no tienes entrenamiento con Hakuryuu ahora, Ouryuu?”

“Oh.” Él parpadeó y de repente parecía tan reacio a ir al entrenamiento como lo había estado a sentarse en la reunión. “Cierto.”

“¡Buena suerte, Zeno!” Le animó Hiryuu y le dirigió una sonrisa alentadora que hizo que Ouryuu se ruborizara.

“También tengo otros asuntos que atender.” Continuó Abi, asintiendo con la cabeza antes de salir hacia el pasillo con Ouryuu pisándola los talones. Ella no se dio cuenta de la extraña mirada que Yoora dirigió hacia ella.

Minutos después de separarse de Ouryuu, Abi entró en su oficina. El sonido de la puerta provocó que su asistente saltara sorprendido y casi dejara caer un rollo.

“Young-Soo, ¿tienes los documentos listos?”

“¡Lady Seiryuu! Por supuesto.”

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

El viento era frío, atravesaba incluso su ropa más gruesa y sus capas de invierno mientras Abi caminaba a través de la terraza del castillo. Se preguntó si habría sido mejor quedarse dentro. Probablemente el médico real la regañaría si se daba cuenta de que había estado fuera tan pronto después de haberse recuperado de un resfriado. Sin embargo, después de haber estado encerrada en su habitación durante los últimos días, se sentía inquieta y quería estar casi en cualquier lugar salvo en el interior del castillo.

De repente la voz de Su-Ji reverberó a través de la terraza. “Hei-Ran, ven conmigo. Sé que quieres hacerlo.”

Abi alzó la mirada para ver a dos damas de la corte de pie sobre la plataforma. Ambas estaban cubiertas con gruesas capas de ropa mientras observaban el jardín cubierto de nieve fresca que brillaba bajo la luz del sol.

“No puedo.” Hei-Ran suspiró en respuesta, su expresión era abatida y sus cejas estaban fruncidas por la frustración. “Mis padres se enfadarían si voy a la cuidad sin una ‘escolta apropiada’.”

“Eso no es justo.” Su-Ji resopló, su aliento se convirtió en vapor en el aire. “El mercado es perfectamente seguro.”

“Seguro que tus padres no se opondrían si yo soy vuestra escolta.”

Sus ojos dorados parpadearon con sorpresa por la sugerencia que había salido de sus labios sin pensar. Abi se calmó inmediatamente de su sorpresa y sonrió a las damas de la corte. Ellas la devolvieron la mirada, en un breve silencio anonadado ante su oferta.

“… Usted… ¡¿Realmente lo haríais, Lady Seiryuu?!”

“Por una vez, no tengo ningún asunto del que ocuparme. Ya que me he recuperado de ese resfriado, mi Rey ha ordenado que me tome un día para mi misma.” Entonces un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de Abi. “Honestamente, no estaba segura de en qué emplearlo.”

Ni una hora más tarde las tres damas de la corte estaban paseando a través del mercado de la cuidad. Las charlas de los comerciantes y los clientes por igual flotaban a través del frio aire como una discordancia de grillos en una noche de verano. El trío paseó de tienda en tienda, pararon en una tienda de té dónde Abi compró algunas infusiones de bayas mezcladas. Pronto un olor dulce flotando en el aire llamó la atención de sus narices y estómagos. Rápidamente se acercaron al puesto de alimentos y felizmente compraron pasteles de arroz antes de continuar, comiendo sus dulces. Abi dejó que la suave pasta de frijoles, terrosa pero dulce, rodara por su lengua mientras sus ojos de dragón miraban casualmente por el mercado y observaba todo lo que sucedía.

De repente Hei-Ran tiró del brazo de Su-Ji, tal vez de una forma no muy diferente a la de una hermana pequeña llamando la atención de los mayores.

“¿Eh?” Murmuró Su-Ji mientras se tragaba el último bocado de su pastel de arroz.

“¡Vamos a la librería!” Hei-Ran sonrió brillantemente antes de mirar a Abi. “Um, si usted quiere Lady Abi.”

“Claro.” Abi se encogió de hombros y las siguió.

Volver a entrar en un edificio era un descanso de la brisa penetrante. El olor de la tinta y el papel impregnaban el aire. Abi frunció el ceño ligeramente, dándose cuenta de que la librería olía de forma muy parecida a su oficina. Mientras tanto, Hei-Ran se fue corriendo y comenzó a buscar en las estanterías. Pasó por encima de una docena de libros antes de que finalmente uno captara su interés. Su-Ji se acercó y lo miró por encima del hombro de ella con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos verdes.

“Debería de haber sabido que escogerías ese tipo de libro.” Su-Ji sonrió.

Hei-Ran soltó un chillido y cerró el libro con un fuerte golpe. Sus ojos marrones estaban muy abiertos mientras miraba a Abi. “Um, ese era…”

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Abi mientras cogía un libro casualmente y se lo daba a Hei-Ran. “¿Alguna vez has leído éste?”

Hei-Ran negó con la cabeza y, con las orejas ardiendo, aceptó el libro. Su-Ji se rió entre dientes a la vez que se giraba hacia Abi. “¿Usted está interesada en esta clase de libros, Lady Seiryuu?”

“A veces.” Abi sonrió mientras señalaba otro libro. “Creo que esté es más de tu gusto, Su-Ji.”

Su-Ji lo sacó de la estantería y dejó escapar un suave suspiro. “… Sí.”

“¿Lady Seiryuu?”

Las tres mujeres se giraron hacia la nueva voz mientras Lei Yoora aparecía en el pasillo. Su falda púrpura se agitó mientras se acercaba tranquilamente, mientras sus ojos marrones ambarinos se encontraban con los dorados de Abi. Ella abrazó un libro contra su pecho como si se sintiera nerviosa o insegura, pero luego sonrió a Abi.

“Señorita Lei.” La saludó el dragón mientras Su-Ji y Hei-Ran alternaban su mirada de una a otra.

“¡Oh! Usted es la tal Lei Yoora.” Comenzó Su-Ji con una sonrisa maliciosa.

“Supongo que lo soy.” Yoora parpadeó como un búho. “… No he tenido el placer de conoceros a ninguna de las dos.”

“Soy Han Su-Ji.”

“Suh Hei-Ran, es un placer conocerte.” La saludó también Hei-Ran, ocultando una expresión hosca.

“Lei Yoora, a pesar de que al parecer ya sabéis de mí.” Las respondió con una cortés inclinación de su cabeza antes de cambiar su atención a Abi. “Nunca supe que usted viniera a la cuidad sin el Rey, Lady Seiryuu.”

“Tenía un día libre.” La respondió. “Así que me uní a la excursión de Su-Ji y Hei-Ran.”

“Oh, ya veo…”

La pausa en la conversación pesaba en el aire mientras las mujeres estaban ahí de pie, moviéndose torpemente y sin saber qué decir.

“Estaba pensando que después de la librería quería ir a buscar tejidos.” Añadió Su-Ji para romper el silencio. “Si estas libre, ¿te importaría uniros a nosotras?”

Una sonrisa que no combinaba con los suaves y redondeados rasgos faciales de Yoora iluminó sus labios. “Solamente queréis mi opinión experta, ¿no?”

“Por supuesto.”

Una vez que los libros que eligieron fueron pagados, el nuevo grupo de cuatro volvió a desafiar al frío del invierno. Su ritmo se apresuró para llegar a la tienda de telas, la campanilla que había encima de la puerta sonó cuando entraron dentro. El anciano dueño de la tienda alzó la mirada de su trabajo para saludar a los clientes.

“¡Yoora! Es bueno ver-” Entonces el hombre se cortó cuando hizo una doble comprobación. “¡Lady Seiryuu! ¡Es un honor! Si hay algo que necesitéis señoritas, por favor hacédmelo saber.”

“Gracias.” Le respondió Abi.

Inmediatamente Su-Ji comenzó a buscar a través de los rollos de tela con Yoora que se apresuró a ir a su lado, dándola opiniones y sugerencias una vez que Su-Ji la explicó lo que necesitaba. Abi y Hei-Ran fueron por su propia cuenta, mirando cualquier tela que llamara su atención. Abi estaba admirando los detalles del patrón de un estampado de flores cuando Hei-Ran la llamó.

“¡Oh, qué hermoso! ¡Lady Seiryuu, esta tela haría un vestido precioso para usted!”

Abi, Su-Ji y Yoora se unieron a ella mientras Hei-Ran señalaba una tela de seda con una floritura. Era de un azul pálido, tan pálido que casi parecía blanco, y tenía intrincados dragones bordados en ella. Abi se podía imaginar fácilmente llevando un vestido hecho con esta tela. Sin embargo, sus labios se fruncieron por un pequeño problema.

“El bordado es verde.” Las palabras salieron casi en un siseo.

“¿No os gusta el verde?” La preguntó Su-Ji con un ligero puchero.

“El verde es un color precioso.” La respondió Abi mientras recordaba un cierto par de ojos verdes a los que tenía especial cariño. “Son los dragones verdes los que no me gustan.”

“Pero el Rey Hiryuu dice que usted y Lord Ryokuryuu os lleváis muy bien.” Habló Yoora con una sonrisa que de alguna forma recordó a Abi la sonrisa que a veces esbozaba Ouryuu.

“Mi Rey tiene una extraña definición de ‘llevarse bien’” Abi resopló, sus mejillas se hincharon. “Su opinión en estos menesteres no es fiable.”

Las risas que salieron de sus gargantas fueron como los piidos de las aves en primavera. Un ligero rubor se formó en las mejillas de Abi ante el sonido.

“¿Qué es tan divertido?”

“Usted es sorprendentemente linda, Lady Seiryuu. Debo disculparme con el Rey Hiryuu por no creerle.” Yoora se rió.

El rubor de Abi se profundizó hasta que el color casi ocultó las marcas rojas de su rostro.

“… Semejante Rey problemático.” Murmuró en voz baja.

“De todos los Guerreros Dragones, usted era la única con la que no había hablado realmente. A pesar de que el Rey Hiryuu dijo que… Pensé que…” Yoora negó con la cabeza, su largo cabello ondeó, y miró a Abi con los ojos brillantes. “Me alegro de que nos hayamos encontrado hoy, Lady Seiryuu.”

Las pestañas de Abi revolotearon sobre sus ojos dorados al darse cuenta de que Yoora había pensado que la dragona no la aprobaba. Abi se burló mentalmente de ella por pensar semejante locura.

“Me disculpo si os he dado una idea equivocada por ser poco cordial.” La dijo con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. “No quería entrometerme en su tiempo con el Rey Hiryuu.”

A la vez que un pequeño chillido se escapaba de la boca de Yoora y sus mejillas se teñían de color rosa, Abi decidió que también estaba contenta de cómo había resultado el día.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Abi estaba una vez más en el jardín del castillo rodeada por una bandada de pájaros cantores. Bora estaba posado en su hombro, sus pequeños ojos oscuros y brillantes miraban con recelo a los otros pájaros que reclamaban su atención. Había estado lloviendo sin parar durante unos días, la lluvia fría del inverno acababa de convertirse en primavera. Sin embargo, hoy las nubes gris oscuro finalmente habían clareado. El cielo era de un brillante y claro azul con estrellas brillando. Había agua estancada en charcos y hojas goteando como una llovizna persistente, creando pequeños arcoíris de los que solo sus ojos podía ser testigo.

El sonido de una risa familiar hizo eco a través del jardín. Abi se puso de pie – las aves se dispersaron hacia los árboles y el tejado cercano – y atravesó los arbustos con la mirada. El Rey Hiryuu estaba caminando con Yoora, la mitad de su largo pelo oscuro estaba recogido en un moño trenzado mientras que el resto ondeaba libremente a su espalda. Los dos estaban hablando con una voz demasiado baja como para que Abi les escuchara pero sus risas rebotaban por el jardín. La sonrisa del Rey era tan cálida, brillante y resplandeciente como el sol. Al ver la felicidad de su Rey, Abi no pudo evitar sonreír también. Estaba aliviada de que Yoora correspondiera los sentimientos del Rey Hiryuu. Se alegraba de que su Rey se hubiera enamorado de alguien como Yoora.

“¿Espiando, Seiryuu?”

La voz ronca de Ryokuryuu murmurando en su oído sorprendió a Abi, haciendo que casi saltara. Él estaba de pie molestamente cerca, inclinado por encima del hombro de ella mientras la niebla de su aliento chocaba contra su cuello. Por una vez, aparentemente él no se percató de su sorpresa; su atención estaba más fija en el Rey Hiryuu y la que probablemente pronto sería reina. Ella le miró por el rabillo del ojo y consideró darle un codazo en el estómago.

“¿Qué pasa, Ryokuryuu?”

“Es comprensible.” La respondió a la vez que se enderezaba alejándose de ella. “Hasta que ésta fémina apareció, tú eras la única mujer a la que el Rey estúpido prestaba atención.”

La ausencia de su calor corporal cerniéndose sobre su piel permitió que Abi sintiera el aire frío. Sin embargo, sus palabras provocaron que una llama de molestia se formara en su pecho. Ella se giró para encararle con incredulidad en sus ojos dorados, Bora imitó su expresión irritada.

“¿Tú… crees que estoy celosa? Ryokuryuu, eres un imbécil.”

Él frunció el ceño, sus oscuros ojos orquídeas se entrecerraron mientras bajaba la mirada hacia ella. “¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso?”

“Exactamente lo que he dicho.” Ella resopló con exasperación.

Luego ella rozó la hierba húmeda con sus ropajes y se marchó pasando al lado de él. Ryokuryuu no se movió, sus brazos se chocaron brevemente. Mientras Abi caminaba pisando fuerte hacia el castillo, podía sentir la mirada molesta de él en su espalda.

 


	13. Todo es justo

Abi observaba la habitación desde la comodidad de su silla acolchada, mientras Bora saltaba por la mesa y picoteaba el plato de manzanas y peras troceadas. Hakuryuu y Ouryuu estaban jugando un juego de mesa, éste último se mordió el labio mientras pensaba profundamente qué piedra mover. En frente de él, Hakuryuu se recostó en su silla y bebió de su copa de vino. Ryokuyuu estaba sentado precariamente en el alféizar de la ventana, escribiendo algo en un cuaderno. La forma en la que la suave luz de las lámparas que entraba desde el patio formaba un halo alrededor de él era una visión más placentera de lo que ella jamás admitiría en voz alta.

“Los Ancianos han sido muy persistentes con ello.” Divagó el Rey mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, pareciendo como si estuviera a punto de arrancarse su radiante melena. “Pero ¿no es muy pronto? Ni siquiera ha pasado un año desde que nos conocimos.”

“Sin un heredero claro, Kouka se volverá inestable. Los Ancianos desean evitar eso.” Le dijo Abi antes de tomar un trozo de fruta para ella.

Hubo un destello de comprensión en los ojos del Rey. Después de todo, su milagroso descenso hacia la humanidad había sido lo único que había salvado a este pequeño país de romperse en pedazos porque el anterior rey carecía de heredero. Sin embargo, ese brillo se desvaneció rápidamente transformándose en una turbia mezcla de emociones.

“Tenemos un montón de tiempo. No quiero meterla prisa con esto.”

“Ella realmente te quiere. No creo que la estuvierais metiendo prisa con ello.” Ouryuu sonrió y finalmente hizo su movimiento.

“Pero-”

“Mi Rey, estáis pensando demasiado en ello.” Le cortó Hakuryuu a la vez que tomaba su turno, bloqueando un guijarro negro con uno de los suyos blancos.

“Solo pídele ya a la fémina que sea tu reina.” Le dijo Ryokuryuu con un encogimiento de hombros y luego anotó algo más rápidamente.

Los labios de Abi se fruncieron mientras sus ojos dorados se posaban en ese cuaderno. Era extraño que ella nunca lo hubiera visto antes.

“¿Qué estás escribiendo, Ryokuryuu?”

Él cerró el cuaderno con un golpe seco, con su cara ardiendo con un color rojo profundo que casi coincidía con el del pelo de su Rey.

“¡Si lo miras, Seiryuu, patearé tu-!”

Casi inconscientemente sus ojos de dragón miraron a través de la encuadernación y el papel para ver su más reciente anotación. La tinta todavía estaba húmeda, unas pocas palabras estaban emborronadas por haberlo cerrado de golpe. Su escritura se volvía más descuidada según fluían las palabras; la última línea era casi ilegible para su pura frustración. Aún así una sonrisa divertida se formó en sus labios. Ella se había topado con una inesperada cara oculta de Ryokuryuu. ¿Quién habría pensado que el bárbaro, áspero, mal hablado e irritante hombre pudiera componer poesía? Con un destello de sus colmillos, la sonrisa de ella se transformó en una depredadora. Era una vergüenza que ocultara semejante talento.

“Atención – vienen nuevos tiempos.”

Ante el sonido de su voz, el Rey Hiryuu detuvo sus pasos y se giró para escuchar. Hakuryuu también giró la cabeza con una expresión de desconcierto.

“Los cielos se abren y se vacían de sus dioses.”

Los ojos de Ryokuryuu miraron a su alrededor antes de fijarse en ella, pareciendo a punto de lanzarse y taparla la boca. En vez de eso, sus mejillas pasaron del color rojo a una ligera sombra de púrpura.

“Los que estamos aquí cosemos juntos los-”

“¡De-demonios cállate, Seiryuu!”

“Aww, eso suena maravilloso.” El Rey Hiryuu le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante. “Me gustaría escuchar el resto.”

“¡No!” Espetó él. “¡Ni siquiera está terminado todavía porque me estáis distrayendo! ¡Rey estúpido! ¡Y Seiryuu, tú pequeña-!”

“No sé mucho de poesía pero a mí me suena bien.” Añadió Hakuryuu, ganándose un gruñido de contrariedad de Ryokuryuu.

“¡Hey, Hakuryuu!” Habló Ouryuu de repente, después de haber ignorado todo el alboroto. “¡Parece que he ganado!”

“¿Qué? ¿Cuándo has…?” Las cejas de Hakuryuu se fruncieron mientras miraba el tablero del juego. “… Las piezas no estaban así. Has hecho trampas mientras no estaba mirando, hermano pequeño.”

Con una velocidad sorprendente, él rodeó la mesa y capturó la cabeza de Ouryuu haciéndola una llave. Sus nudillos escamosos se frotaron contra su dorado pelo rubio mientras Ouryuu se esforzaba por escapar de las garras de Hakuryuu en vano. Ante la visión, la risa del Rey Hiryuu repicó por la habitación como un eco de campanillas.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Motas de polvo flotaban en la suave brisa, iluminadas por los pilares de luz de las primeras horas de la mañana como si fueran luciérnagas en una noche de verano. Abi aspiró el persistente olor del té recién hecho mientras tomaba el último trago de su bebida. El Rey Hiryuu, los otros dragones y unos pocos lores estaban sentados alrededor de ella. Pergaminos y reportes estaban extendidos en la mesa mientras las voces zumbaban hablando de diversos temas. Abi solo estaba prestando atención a medias, absorbiendo los detalles importantes pero ignorando el resto. Eso hasta que un único asunto la despertó por completo.

“Un gran grupo de bandidos ha estado atacando a comerciantes y aldeas a lo largo de la frontera sureste.” Informó un lord. “Los testigos dicen que los bandidos están inusualmente bien armados.”

El Rey Hiryuu asintió, sus labios se fruncieron profundamente. Después de un momento, tomó una decisión y su voz sonó con convencimiento.

“Shuten, dejaré este asunto en tus manos.”

“Mi Rey.” Le interrumpió Abi mientras soltaba su taza con un ruido sordo. “Puedo encontrar a esos bandidos con facilidad. Permitidme que asista a Ryokuryuu.”

La cabeza de Ryokuryuu se giró hacia ella, una clara sorpresa cruzó su rostro porque ella estuviera solicitando estar en su presencia más tiempo del necesario.

“No, Shuten puede encargarse solo de esto.”

Abi apretó los dientes, sus colmillos presionaron sus encías. No parecía una coincidencia que esos misteriosos bandidos bien armados hubieran aparecido cerca de la frontera del territorio de su antiguo Clan, ni siquiera un año después de que ella se hubiera negado a regresar ante la orden de Yoo Seung. Lo más probable era que esto fuera una represalia de parte de su primo segundo. El Rey Hiryuu también sospechaba eso; el destello de fuego ardiendo en sus ojos se lo dijo.

“Este es mi-”

“Abi.” La interrumpió el Rey Hiryuu, su tono de voz llevaba la autoridad que él raramente utilizaba con ellos directamente. “Te necesito aquí. Tenemos reportes de inteligencia de que los clanes Jin y Khan se han aliado y planean entrar en guerra con nosotros. Si ellos atacan, será en el Valle Norte. Tú serás muy valiosa en esa situación.”

El ceño fruncido de ella se profundizó mientras el dorado y el amatista de encontraban como si estuvieran en medio de un silencioso combate de voluntades. A pesar de que el punto del Rey era razonable, Abi no podía evitar sentir que Hiryuu la estaba protegiendo de las consecuencias de su deserción. Unos pocos segundos tensos más pasaron antes de que Abi apartara la mirada de mala gana.

“… Lo entiendo, mi Rey.”

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Bora picoteaba ligeramente los dedos de Abi mientras que ella golpeteaba con ellos la barandilla de piedra. Sus ojos dorados observaron la cuidad que estaba abajo. Comerciantes, artistas callejeros y gente corriente vagaban por el mercado y las tiendas. Los niños jugaban por las calles. Los soldados estaban de pie en sus puestos; o, en el caso de un soldado, dormía en su puesto (Abi se dio cuenta de que no era la primera vez que veía a este soldado en particular echándose una siesta en su turno). Era un día tranquilo y pacífico. Era un día normal y sin incidentes.

“Qué aburrido.” Abi suspiró.

Pasos suaves y crujidos de ropa detrás de ella llamaron su atención. Sin molestarse en girar la cabeza, Abi miró detrás de ella.

“Ouryuu, deja de merodear por las escaleras.”

Una risa rebotó desde la entrada de piedra a la vez que Ouryuu salía, la luz del sol brillo en sus cabellos dorados. Su brillante sonrisa tenía un destello de diversión; y, sus ojos brillaban con un poco de conocimiento oculto como el destello de las estrellas en el cielo del mediodía.

“¿Estás deprimida porque echas de menos a Ryokuryuu?” Su tono era cantarín.

“Esa es una broma patética.” Ella se giró para mirarle mientras le respondía. “No ha razones para echar de menos a un bruto como él.”

“Si tú lo dices, Seiryuu.” Trinó él, imperturbable ante la mirada fría de ella. “De todos modos, Yoora y algunas de las damas de la corte te estaban buscando. Quieren que te reúnas con ellas para tomar el té.”

“¿Ahora estás haciendo mandados para las damas de la corte?”

“Bueno, cuando la futura reina te pide un simple favor, es mejor aceptarlo.” Ouryuu se encogió de hombros.

Una pequeña risa se escapó de la boca de Abi. “Está bien. Entonces unámonos a ellas.”

“Espera.” Él parpadeó. “¿Yo también?”

Abi le agarró del brazo y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, tirando de Ouryuu junto a ella. No queriendo ser dejado atrás, Bora voló rápidamente detrás de ellos y aterrizó en el hombro de ella con un piido.

“No es como si tuvieras otras cosas que hacer, ¿verdad?”

Él dejó caer los hombros mientras la dejaba tirar de él. “…No.”

Pocos minutos más tarde, los dos dragones y el pájaro azul que les acompañaba salieron al balcón con vistas al jardín. Las flores de la primavera comenzaban a florecer. Tonalidades púrpuras, rojas, rosas y naranjas coloreaban el jardín como el sol ardiente al amanecer. Sentadas en una mesa con vistas al colorido paisaje estaban Yoora y un grupo de damas de la corte, Su-Ji y Hei-Ran incluidas. Un coro de voces los saludó cuando los dragones se acercaron.

“¡Lady Seiryuu!”

“¿Lord Ouryuu se unirá a nosotras también?”

“Espero que no os importe que le haya traído conmigo.” Respondió Abi.

“¡En absoluto!”

Ouryuu dejó escapar un pequeño chillido cuando la mayor parte de las damas prácticamente tiraron de él hacia la mesa, acercando té y dulces a sus manos. Sus voces charlaban animadamente mientras Ouryuu sonreía y asentía de forma automática. La sutil arruga que se formó en su frente revelaba su desconcierto y casi abrumación por la repentina atención. Sus ojos azul cielo buscaron a Abi, pidiéndola ayuda silenciosamente.

“No lo siento tanto por él.” Declaró Su-Ji – una de las pocas que no estaban adulándole.

Abi resopló en conformidad.

“Lady Seiryuu.” La saludó Yoora a la vez que la ofrecía una silla a su lado con un leve gesto.

“Señorita Lei.”

Abi se sentó y cogió agradecida uno de los pasteles de arroz que la ofreció Su-Ji, compartiendo un pequeño trozo con Bora. Yoora cruzó las manos sobre su regazo y sonrió ante la visión del nervioso Ouryuu siendo mimado.

“Lord Ouryuu no parece un temible Guerrero Dragón.”

“Su propósito no es combatir.” La respondió ella un instante antes de terminar su dulce merienda.

“Ya veo…” Yoora sacudió la cabeza, sus cabellos oscuros se mecieron. “Todo esto sobre el trato con los dioses dragones y vuestros poderes está dando vueltas en mi cabeza.”

Entonces una sonrisa iluminó los labios de Abi. “Eso es porque pensáis en el Rey Hiryuu como si fuera solo un hombre.”

Un rosa claro tiñó las mejillas de Yoora, mientras Su-Ji se reía de fondo.

“Supongo que sí.” Respondió Yoora. Rápidamente dejó de lado el sonrojo a la vez que su tono de voz se volvía más bajo y su boca se fruncía. “… Hablando del Rey, parecía angustiado cuando hable con él antes pero no me dio ningún detalle.”

Abi acarició la cabeza de Bora distraídamente. “… No nos hemos visto cara a cara desde determinada situación.”

“Así que entonces estáis enfadada con él. Eso lo explica.”

“No estaba segura de que incluso fuera posible que cualquiera de vosotros os enfadarais con el Rey Hiryuu.” Añadió Su-Ji. Había un sutil brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos esmeralda, pero su mandíbula estaba cerrada con moderación.

El silencio se extendió entre ellas incluso mientras las voces de la charla de Ouryuu y las otras mujeres flotaba por el aire. La lengua de Abi rozó sus colmillos afilados. Era tentador explicar a Yoora y Su-Ji su situación, más aún de lo que jamás habría pensado. Ellas, a diferencia de su Rey y sus compañeros dragones, quizás entenderían mejor ésta afrenta a su orgullo.

No es como si esos bandidos mejor armados de lo que deberían fueran información secreta. En realidad, debido a sus conexiones mercantiles, Yoora probablemente hubiera sabido sobre ello antes de que ello hubiera llamado la atención del Rey. Sin embargo, la sospechosa conexión con el Clan Yoo y ella era algo que solo dos personas sabían. Abi no estaba segura de querer correr el riesgo de que eso saliera de allí.

“¡Lady Seiryuu! ¡Lord Ouryuu!”

La voz de Young-Soo cortó la tensión y silenció la conversación. Su asistente apareció en la puerta del balcón, con expresión pesada y sus ojos avellana empañados por la preocupación. Abi no necesitaba adivinar que la predicción de otra guerra se había hecho realidad.

“El Rey Hiryuu y Lord Hakuryuu necesita hablar con ustedes dos.”

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Apenas una semana más tarde, Abi se sentó en la hierba a las afueras del campamento del ejército mientras una brisa constante jugaba con su cabello y hacía flotar sus mangas. Sus ojos de dragón se enfocaron en la distancia, más allá de la cordillera que se extendía ante ellos. La nieve espolvoreaba las cimas, mientras que los pinos cubrían las laderas de verde. A lo largo de un estrecho sendero, un jabalí vagaba por el bosque con sus jabatos siguiéndole.

“No puedes evitar a nuestro Rey para siempre.”

Abi saltó ante la voz inesperada y giró la cabeza a la vez que cambiaba el enfoque de su visión a sus alrededores. A la vez que Hakuryuu se sentaba en la hierba junto a ella, dejó escapar un suave suspiro.

“No le estoy evitando.”

Hakuryuu dejó escapar un leve tarareo en respuesta.

“No es asunto tuyo, Hakuryuu.” Abi resopló.

“No he dicho nada.”

El dorado de sus ojos reflejó la luz del sol mientras se quedaba mirándole. Hakuryuu simplemente bostezó y se echó hacia atrás, mirando las nubes que iban a la deriva por encima de ellos. Abi volvió a girarse pero siguió sin mirar a nada en particular.

“¿Puedes verles?”

Sin pensarlo, Abi miró hacia la línea de puntos que era el ejército lejano. Un ejército con el que se encontrarían en el valle mañana por la mañana.

“Sí.”

“Seiryuu, ¿estás nerviosa?” Su voz era extrañamente suave mientras la hablaba. “Has estado de los nervios desde-”

“¡He dicho que no es asunto tuyo!”

Ella se puso de pie rápidamente, rozando las briznas del césped con los bajos de sus pantalones.

“Es asunto mío, hermana menor.” Susurró Hakuryuu, más para sí mismo que para Abi.

Ella decidió ignorar el comentario y volvió al campamento pisando fuerte. Mientras pasaba junto al corral, Abi hizo una mueca ante el olor de cuerpos sucios y sudados y estiércol de caballo que impregnaba el aire como una niebla ocre. Con la brisa fresca desvaneciéndose, el sol se volvió rápidamente pesado y opresivo. Los soldados estaban acostumbrados a ello, encargándose de sus deberes con pocas quejas. Sin embargo, Abi tenía una larga lista de quejas en la punta de la lengua. Sin embargo éstas se quedaron sin decir mientras continuaba a través del campamento, frunciendo el ceño a todo aquel que mirara en su dirección. Esos desafortunados soldados se apartaron de la dragona.

Ella enseguida entró en su tienda de campaña privada pero se arrojó sobre su catre. Por pura costumbre, ella escuchó buscando los reconfortantes piidos de su pájaro azul. Dándose cuenta de que, por supuesto, no habría sonidos de pájaro cuando Bora se había quedado en el castillo, Abi gimió sobre la almohada.

Después de unos minutos, una voz la llamó desde fuera. “¿Lady Seiryuu?”

Abi suspiró y se sentó, recolocándose la ropa mientras su abatimiento era reemplazado por el aspecto profesional que correspondía a un Guerrero Dragón y líder de Tribu.

“Adelante.”

El Teniente Sun-Gi entró, la puerta de tela ondeó detrás de él. Él la miró con un rostro cansado. “He traído unos cuantos informes para que usted los revise.”

“¿Desde cuándo es éste tu cometido?”

“Desde que usted paralizó a la mayor parte de los hombres cuando irrumpisteis en el campamento.”

“No utilicé mi poder.”

“No era necesario que lo hiciera, Lady Seiryuu.”

El ceño fruncido de Abi se profundizó a la vez que cogía los rollos que la ofrecía. “Intentaré no asustar a sus frágiles constituciones la próxima vez.”

“Estoy seguro de que os lo agradecerían.” Sun-Gi hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza antes girarse para marcharse.

“Espere, Teniente.”

Él se volvió a girar, con curiosidad brillando en sus ojos. “¿Sí, Lady Seiryuu?”

“Cuando mi poder se vuelva en mi contra…” Abi se mordió ligeramente el labio antes de continuar. “Sé que Hakuryuu y tú sois amigos desde antes de que él bebiera la sangre de dragón. Ya que Ryokuryuu no está aquí para hacerlo, ¿cuidarías la espalda de Hakuryuu?”

“Gu-” Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Sun-Gi a la vez que corregía su error. “Lord Hakuryuu es bastante descuidado con su propio bienestar a veces.”

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Mientras el sol se alzaba sobre el horizonte, los dos ejércitos se miraron el uno al otro. El objetivo de uno de ellos era alzarse contra el pequeño reino; el del otro detenerles. Abi echó un vistazo a las expresiones determinadas del enemigo de Kouka y luego dio un paso al frente. Mientras ella se acercaba, los arqueros enemigos apuntaron. Un comandante dio la señal. Una lluvia de flechas se disparó. Abi no dejó de caminar; no se inmutó. Antes de que las flechas pudieran golpearla, estas fueron golpeadas con fuerza por una garra gigante. A pesar del violento movimiento, las escamas blancas como perlas brillando bajo la luz del sol casi hicieron que Abi perdiera el aliento.

“¿Cuánto más necesitas acercarte?” Hakuryuu la miró con una sonrisa llena de colmillos.

“Unas pocas decenas de pies más o así.”

Él asintió y se colocó justo en frente de Abi. Al ser mucho más grande que ella, Abi estaba perfectamente protegida de la siguiente ronda de flechas. Ellos siguieron adelante mientras Hakuryuu desviaba cualquier flecha que se acercara a ellos como si estuviera matando moscas.

Finalmente, el ejército enemigo estaba dentro de su rango. Mientras que los arqueros preparaban la siguiente ronda, Abi rodeó a Hakuryuu. La mayor parte de la horda estuvo repentinamente en trance por el dorado brillante de los ojos de dragón. Una sonrisa salvaje adornaba los labios de Abi mientras ella liberaba su poder. Ante la cacofonía de gritos de pánico, un monstruoso dragón azul descendió sobre los soldados.

Espadas y arcos cayeron al suelo a la vez que los soldados se quedaban congelados por la parálisis. Muchos de los soldados de la primera línea se desmayaron después de una mirada. La ira y el dolor que había estado acumulando en su corazón durante semanas se desbordaron en ese momento. Garras y colmillos fantasmas atravesaron las extremidades y las vidas, disfrutando al silenciar los corazones que latían frenéticamente. Abi extendió su poder profundizando más en sus filas mientras la sangre de dragón latía en sus oídos. Vamos a rasgar la pierna de ese, la arrullaba la sed de sangre. Arráncale el brazo a ese. Estruja los pulmones de ese hasta que su fragilidad humana le ahogue. Haz que pidan misericordia antes de arrebatarles la vida.

Abi tomó una respiración lenta y profunda y empujó a la sed de sangre que la susurraba al fondo de su mente. Una cosa era matar en el campo de batalla, pero no había ninguna razón para torturar a estos hombres hasta la muerte solo porque podía hacerlo.

Los gritos agonizantes continuaron hasta que finalmente la sensación de su poder volviéndose en su contra hormigueó a través de su cuerpo. Se desplomó hacia delante con un movimiento espasmódico, como si una cuerda que la mantuviera alzada se hubiera roto por haberse tensado demasiado. Al ver su apertura, el ejército enemigo que había estado fuera del rango de su poder comenzó a emerger como una inundación. La ira vengativa arrugaba sus rostros, todos estaban centrados en ella. Abi se encogió ante ello y su inminente caída al suelo. Sin embargo, antes de que se cayera de bruces, un brazo robusto la agarró por la cintura.

“Yo me encargaré a partir de ahora, hermana menor.” La voz de Hakuryuu retumbó.

Entonces Ouryuu emergió desde detrás de los soldados de Kouka, corriendo hacia sus compañeros dragones. Hakuryuu la pasó rápidamente al agarre de Ouryuu. Abi se quejó en voz baja mientras trataba de pasar su brazo inerte por encima del hombro de él. Su visión se estaba nublando. El sonido de armas entrechocando parecía extrañamente distante y amortiguado. Ella sabía que había abusado una vez más de su poder y que pronto se desmayaría aunque se aferrara a su consciencia.

“¡Rápido!” Gritó Hakuryuu. Los músculos de su brazo con escamas pulsaron a la vez que se volvía el doble de grande. Él miró a un lado hacia Young-Soo. “¡Tú! ¡Escóltales!”

 “Sí.”

Ouryuu comenzó a llevarla lejos, mientras Young-Soo merodeaba a sus costados con una espada lista a pesar de que cada vez estaban más lejos de la batalla. Pasaron al lado de Sun-Gi rápidamente, quien estaba bramando órdenes. Con su última energía, Abi le llamó. Cuando su teniente se giró hacia ella, el dorado de sus ojos de dragón le atravesó. Sin duda estaba recordándole su conversación de ayer, Sun-Gi asintió una vez antes de que Abi fuera llevada rápidamente lejos de su vista.

Segura de que todo estaba yendo tan bien como era posible, Abi se dejó caer sobre el agarre de Ouryuu y cedió a la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Abi despertó como normalmente lo hacía después de una batalla: acostada en su catre con mantas sobre ella molestamente apretadas. Ella parpadeó abriendo los ojos, viendo primero el cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas antes de retraer su visión al interior de la tienda. Se liberó lentamente de las mantas y se levantó. Cuando ya se había puesto ropa limpia, el trino de la voz de Ouryuu la llegó desde fuera.

“¿Young-Soo? ¿No se supone que tu turno había terminado?”

“El hermano de Bo-yeon no sobrevivió. Me ofrecí a encargarme de su turno para que él pudiera…”

“Ah.” Le respondió él con un tono neutro. “Bueno, ve a descansar.”

“Pero-”

“Está bien.” Habló Abi a la vez que salía fuera. “Ve a descansar, Young-Soo.”

“¡Lady Seiryuu! Sí, gracias.” Su asistente les hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse.

Entonces Abi se giró hacia Ouryuu. “Espero no haber estado dormida durante días otra vez…”

“Solo unas pocas horas.” Ouryuu se encogió de hombros antes de hacerla un gesto para que le siguiera. “Hakuryuu se ha llevado la peor parte esta vez. Es como un jabalí imprudente.”

Inmediatamente, Abi buscó el brillo blanco de Hakuryuu. Estaba más atenuado de lo habitual, pero no de una manera preocupante. Ella se relajó mientras se aproximaban a la tienda de Hakuryuu. Su voz cansada se filtró fuera hacia la noche.

“De verdad, mi Rey, no hay razón para que os preocupéis por esto.”

“Tonterías.” Intervino Hiryuu. “Ahora come.”

Ouryuu y Abi entraron en la tienda para ver a Hakuryuu envuelto en vendas y con las mejillas sorprendentemente rojas para lo pálido que estaba. El Rey Hiryuu estaba sentado a su lado con un tazón de sopa en una mano y sosteniendo una cuchara con la otra. Hakuryuu le obedeció con cierta renuencia, dejando que el Rey le alimentara con la cuchara. Mientras tragaba, se dio cuenta de la presencia de sus hermanos dragones y tosió.

“Chmm, vosotros dos habéis visto eso…”

“¡Sí!” Ouryuu sonrió. El brillo de travesura de sus ojos casi hizo que Abi creyera que había sido él el que le había dado la idea a su Rey.

“¡Abi!” La llamó el Rey. “Me alegra ver que estás bien.”

Su sonrisa de alivio hizo que la sangre de dragón de ella se agitara en sus venas; y, Abi tuvo que recordarse que aún estaba enfadada con él. Sin embargo, de alguna manera eso parecía irrelevante en este momento.

“He recibido un mensaje informando de que Shuten se ha encargado de los bandidos. Cuando obtengamos un informe detallado, ¿te gustaría revisarlo?”

Abi dejó escapar una respiración lenta. Realmente no podía seguir enfadada con él.

“Por supuesto, mi Rey.”

 


	14. Campanas de boda

Abi terminó de leer el informe por décima vez mientras tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la mesa. Aunque Ryokuryuu había descubierto que los bandidos habían recibido las armas de un mercader del mercado negro conocido como hombre medio, no había indicios de quién era la verdadera fuente de las armas. Tal vez molesto por sus movimientos nerviosos, Bora saltó hasta su mano con un piido suplicante. Abi acarició su cabeza emplumada con un dedo antes de alzar la mirada hacia Ryokuryuu, que estaba descansando en el alféizar de la ventana con una botella de sake en la mano.

“Ryokuryuu, ¿alguno de los bandidos dijo algo… extraño? ¿O que destacara?”

Sus ojos orquídeas se posaron en ella a la vez que tomaba un trago. Una vez que tragó, Ryokuryuu murmuró. “Eso habría sido mencionado en el informe. ¿Por qué estás tan interesada en esto? Los bandidos se han ido. A quien fuera que les diera las armas le hemos mandado un mensaje sobre lo que ocurre cuando se meten con Kouka.”

Abi apretó la mandíbula.

Ryokuryuu se la quedó mirando un momento antes de continuar. “¿Es porque tú Clan está cerca de allí, Seiryuu?”

“Es comprensible que Seiryuu esté preocupada por su familia.” Hakuryuu se encogió de hombros.

Ella respiró hondo. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué estaba casi segura de que su primo segundo, que se hacía llamar su familia, estaba detrás de esto? Su estómago se retorció ante la sola idea de admitirlo y tener que explicar el por qué.

“Seiryuu.” Ouryuu rompió el silencio con un suave murmullo. “… ¿Estás bien?”

“No es nada. “Estoy bie-”

Las puertas se abrieron de repente con un golpe retumbante. El Rey Hiryuu entró en la habitación; con el rostro enrojecido y pánico abrasando sus ojos amatistas. Tanto Abi como Ouryuu saltaron sorprendidos, mientras que Ryokuryuu casi dejó caer su bebida. Al mismo tiempo Hakuryuu se puso de pie, sus uñas hicieron unos profundos arañazos en la madera de la silla.

“¡Mi Rey, ¿qué os pasa?!”

Hiryuu tartamudeó. “Yo-Yo… ¡Yo la pedí matrimonio!”

“¿Eso es todo?” Le preguntó Abi con una ceja levantada.

“¡Rey estúpido, no hagas que nos pongamos histéricos por algo así!”

“¡Pero supuestamente yo no la iba a proponer matrimonio!” Le respondió Hiryuu. “¡So-Solamente se me escapó!”

Los cuatro dragones se miraron entre ellos, dejando escapar un suspiro cansado al mismo tiempo.

“Bueno.” Trinó Ouryuu. “¿Ella ha dicho que sí?”

Su Rey parpadeó una vez, procesando lentamente la pregunta, antes de girar sobre sus talones repentinamente y correr fuera de la habitación.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Unos pocos días después Abi estaba en las habitaciones de la que pronto sería reina, viendo como Yoora era rodeada por las damas de honor. Una costurera estaba profundamente concentrada en decidir la longitud perfecta para un dobladillo del vestido, mientras que otras criadas revoloteaban midiendo su figura.

“¿Cuál prefieres?” Preguntó Su-Ji sosteniendo dos muestras de tela delante de Yoora. Una era morada con diseños dorados, mientras que la otra era dorada con diseños rojos.

“La de la derecha.” Afirmó Hei-Ran.

“Estoy de acuerdo. Esta se adapta mejor a usted.” Añadió Abi a la vez que daba un golpecito a su adormilado pájaro azul. Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro. “Sin embargo, aún estoy sorprendida de que usted accediera e esto después esa torpe escena del Rey Hiryuu.”

“Bueno, verle totalmente nervioso y avergonzado por ello fue bastante lindo.” La respondió Yoora con malicia ardiendo en sus ojos. “Que él se postrara ante mí ayudo.”

A Su-Ji la dio un ataque de risa, mientras que una ligera expresión escandalizada cruzaba el rostro de Hei-Ran y las criadas.

“Mi Rey postrándose…” Abi tarareó mientras lo consideraba. “Eso es algo que habría merecido la pena ver.”

“¿Usted no estaba mirando, Lady Seiryuu?”

“No veo cada pequeña cosa.”

“Espero que no.” Habló Yoora con una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo que Su-Ji se doblara con más risas y las otras mujeres se ruborizaran de un tono rojo brillante. Entonces ella cogió las telas de las manos todavía temblorosas de Su-Ji y las miró con ojo crítico antes de declarar. “Sí, creo que la morada con impresiones doradas me queda mejor. Gracias por vuestras opiniones.”

“Siempre que usted lo desee, mi Reina.”

Los ojos de Yoora se agrandaron a la vez que se giraba hacia Abi, casi provocando que una criada se callera y la costurara murmuró algo molesta.

“No soy una-” Ella se detuvo, tomando una bocanada de aire. “Aun no soy la reina. La boda aún no se celebrara en al menos otros dos meses.”

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Abi se sentó en su escritorio, sus dedos golpetearon la madera mientras leía la misma línea por tercera vez. Las luces pulsantes de los otros tres dragones estaban juntas en la dirección de las habitaciones de su Rey. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaban haciendo los cuatro sin ella.

“No es que me importe especialmente.” Le dijo al pájaro azul que estaba posado en su mano alzada. “Solo tengo curiosidad.”

Bora parpadeó con sus ojos pequeños y brillantes en respuesta. Eso la convenció. Abi dejó escapar un suspiro a la vez que se ponía de pie y salía de su oficina.

Con la boda real a menos de una semana de distancia, el personal del castillo estaba agitado por los preparativos. Cuando Abi giró una esquina, una criada – que llevaba una pila de ropa de cama tan alta que apenas podía ver por encima de ella – fue corriendo directamente hacia la dragona. La criada se dio cuenta de su presencia en el último momento. Se detuvo de forma tan abrupta que la ropa se desplomó hacia delante fuera de su agarre. Actuando en un puro acto reflejo, Abi atrapó las sábanas que se estaban cayendo.

“¡Lady Seiryuu! ¡Lo siento tanto! Yo-”

“No hace falta que te disculpes.” La respondió Abi mientras la devolvía la ropa cuidadosamente. “Sé que estás ocupada pero trata de ser más cuidadosa.”

“Sí, mi Lady.” La criada sonrió brillantemente antes de volver a apresurarse.

No mucho tiempo después de eso Abi estaba en frente de las puertas de las habitaciones de su Rey, su mano estaba alzada para llamar. Sin embargo, la curiosidad se apoderó de ella antes, y sus ojos de dragón miraron a través de la madera y la piedra. El Rey Hiryuu y sus compañeros dragones estaban sentados en la sala. Los hombros de su Rey estaban rígidos y su rostro tan rojo como sus rizos. Ouryuu también estaba profundamente sonrojado y parecía como si quisiera hundirse en el suelo. Por el contrario, Hakuryuu y Ryokuryuu estaban más tranquilos, apoyados casualmente en la mesa. Hakuryuu parecía estar explicando algo, mientras Ryokuryuu intervenía de vez en cuando con unos pocos comentarios propios.

Una idea de lo que probablemente estaban discutiendo apareció en la mente de Abi.

“… Oh.”

Ella consideró darse la vuelta, alejarse y dejar que ellos lidiaran con ello. Sin embargo, la cara de la que iba a ser su novia cruzó su mente. Abi resopló ante su incapacidad de dejar que las cosas se desarrollaran sin su interferencia y golpeó la puerta con los nudillos dos veces antes de entrar.

“Y entonces usted debería-” Hakuryuu se detuvo, su expresión repentinamente cambió a una mezcla de palidez y sonrojo ante la visión de su hermana dragón. “¡¿Seiryuu?! ¿Qué estás- No deberías-”

Ryokuryuu resoplo y puso los ojos en blanco. “Lo que este mojigato protector quiere decir es que realmente esta no es una conversación para alguien inocente como tú.”

De fondo, Ouryuu murmuró. “¿Entonces por qué yo no puedo marcharme?”

“Hay una falla en tu suposición.” Comenzó Abi mientras se sentaba y se giraba hacia el Rey Hiryuu. “Mi Rey, si quisierais tener una perspectiva femenina de esto, yo estaría dispuesta a compartirla con usted. Creo que Yoora debería disfrutar de su noche de bodas.”

El silencio llenó la habitación como un peso pesado mientras todos ellos procesaban su declaración. Los ojos de Ryokuryuu se volvieron grandes como platillos a la vez que abría la boca, intentando encontrar las palabras infructuosamente. Un segundo después el silencio fue roto por el sonido de garras desgarrando la mesa.

“¡¿Quién te ha tocado?!” Hakuryuu gruñó, pareciendo como si quisiera romper al menos unos cuantos huesos.

“Nadie durante los últimos tres años.” Le respondió Abi y le dirigió una mirada de sus ojos entrecerrados. “Y quién lo hizo no es de tu incumbencia.”

“Pero-”

“El tema no es mi pasado sino el futuro de nuestro Rey.”

“Yo-Yo quiero que Yoora tenga una agradable primera experiencia…” Las mejillas del Rey Hiryuu aún estaban ardiendo mientras hablaba.

En ese punto, al parecer Ryokuryuu recordó cómo respirar otra vez y repentinamente le dio un ataque de tos. El Rey Hiryuu se apresuró a ir a su lado, mientras Ouryuu servía un vaso de agua para él. Abi simplemente suspiró. Ésta iba a ser una larga conversación.

 

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Cuando el día de la boda finalmente llegó, el sol de la mañana coloreó el cielo con tonos rosados, púrpura y naranja. Yoora paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, la enagua azul de su vestido de boda se arrastraba por el suelo. Su rostro estaba lleno de pánico, su corazón latía tan frenéticamente que los ojos de Abi se sentían constantemente atraídos a mirarlo.

“Por favor, Lady Yoora.” La dijo una dama de honor.” “Tenemos que terminar con su pelo y el maquillaje.”

“¡No puedo! ¡Yo no- no estoy preparada para convertirme en reina! Las antiguas familias de nobles solamente estarán esperando que meta la pata en algún asunto de etiqueta. ¡No puedo recordarlo todo de esas lecciones!”

Abi había oído suficiente. Después de un amplio bostezo que mostró sus colmillos de dragón, se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Yoora. Sus manos agarraron los hombros de la novia, mientras sus ojos dorados miraban directamente a los suyos marrones ambarinos.

“¿Desde cuándo os importa lo que algunos viejos nobles estirados piensen?”

“… Si soy una mala reina, solo causaré problemas a Hiryuu y a Kouka.” Habló Yoora en un susurro.

“Si sois una mala reina. Sin embargo, no creo que lo vayáis a ser.” La respondió Abi. Yoora abrió la boca para decir algo pero la intensa mirada de los ojos de dragón la silenció. “Incluso si os equivocáis, ya tenéis amigos y aliados entre los nobles. Su-Ji y Hei-Ran están de vuestro lado.”

“¿Y usted, Lady Seiryuu?”

“Por supuesto.” Abi sonrió suavemente.

Yoora tomó una respiración profunda a la vez que las manos de Abi la soltaban. “Gracias.”

La que pronto sería Reina se giró hacia las ansiosas damas de honor, lista para terminar los preparativos de la boda.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

La ceremonia fue tan grandiosa como se esperaba de una boda real. El castillo estaba lleno hasta los topes de nobles, funcionarios y una miríada de otros huéspedes. Aunque el Rey y su novia estaban radiantes en sus mesas, los sacerdotes seguían vagando a su alrededor. Abi trató de prestar atención pero su atención estaba desviada por su deber. Todo el mundo – desde los sirvientes a los invitados – estaban bajo la escrutadora mirada de sus ojos. Ouryuu pronto se aburrió y comenzó a revolverse, su codo empujó el suyo accidentalmente. Abi le dio un codazo suave en respuesta y le miró con desaprobación. Él la dirigió una sonrisa culpable en respuesta.

Una vez la ceremonia terminó, el banquete comenzó con una gran celebración. Lámparas y flores de colores decoraban las zonas de la fiesta, mientras que los músicos de la corte llenaban el aire con canciones conmovedoras. Abi se percató de que el amigo músico de Yoora estaba entre ellos. En una pausa, él se dio cuenta de su mirada y se movió tímidamente. Abi le dirigió un asentimiento de cabeza antes de desplazarse entre la multitud. Intercambió breves gestos de cortesía con los nobles mientras iba de camino a la mesa de servirse. Un surtido de carnes, sopas, fruta y postres estaba desplegado sobre ella; y Abi alegremente tomó algunos de sus postres favoritos.

“Lady Seiryuu.”

Abi se giró hacia la voz de su ayudante. “Young-Soo. ¿Está todo bien?”

“Sí. Por supuesto. No hay nada que reportar.” La respondió con un ligero sonrojo rosado en las mejillas. “Um, os veis preciosa, Lady Seiryuu.”

Abi asintió cortésmente. Después de todo, estaba de acuerdo. Por esta vez, Abi decidió ponerse un traje obviamente femenino; uno que acentuaba su figura, en vez de restarla importancia como hacía su ropa habitual. La tela del vestido era de un color púrpura tan profundo que casi parecía negro. Unos hilos plateados se entretejían en el material como estrellas brillando en la oscuridad. El dobladillo y la faja eran de diferentes tonos de azul. Su collar de perlas habitual se mantenía alrededor de su cuello, pero la cinta que habitualmente sujetaba su moño había sido reemplazada por un clip que hacía juego con las perlas. Combinado con sus ojos dorados y sus marcas rojas faciales, la impresión que daba Abi era la de un elegante dragón girando en el cielo nocturno.

En ese preciso momento, Hakuryuu apareció y dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de su asistente con tanta fuerza que le hizo tropezar hacia delante y este tuvo que esforzarse por recuperar el equilibrio. A la vez que Young-Soo alzaba la vista, su rostro palideció ligeramente.

“Debería volver a mi puesto.” Murmuró, dirigiéndola una rápida reverencia antes de alejarse.

Abi le vio retirarse mientras comía un pastel de miel. “Hakuryuu, debes dejar de poner a Young-Soo tan nervioso. Necesito que haga su trabajo.”

“Es un cobarde por asustarse tan fácilmente.” Hakuryuu se encogió de hombros, la desaprobación era clara en su tono.

“¿Oh?” Ouryuu prácticamente irrumpió en la conversación. “¿Otro más? Entonces es el octavo.”

“Solo he espantado a cinco.” Le respondió Hakuryuu.

“Ryokuryuu estaba mirando tan intensamente a los dos anteriores que no se atrevieron a acercarse.” Le explicó Ouryuu con una sonrisa divertida como si todo esto fuera un juego particularmente divertido. “Y yo podría haber tropezado accidentalmente y derramado vino por toda la túnica de Lord Heo antes de que él pudiera intentar hablar contigo.”

“¿Incluso tú, Ouryuu?” Abi sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de exasperación. “Me quejaría pero eso significa que no tendré que espantarlos por mí misma.”

Ouryuu se rió. “Seiryuu, tú terminarías paralizándoles.”

“Solo si fueran increíblemente irritantes… Como lo es Lord Heo.” Declaró Abi secamente. “Hablando de irritante, ¿dónde se ha escabullido Ryokuryuu?”

Ouryuu se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba más aperitivos de la mesa, a la vez que Hakuryuu se encogía de hombros.

“Tampoco le he visto desde hace un rato.”

“Realmente no importa.” Le respondió mientras saboreaba lo que quedaba de su postre. “Voy a salir fuera a tomar un poco de aire fresco.”

Abi ignoró deliberadamente la sonrisa inteligente de Ouryuu mientras se alejaba. Se detuvo junto a la mesa para coger una copa de vino de ciruela y luego vagó entre la multitud – decidiendo ignorar la llamada nerviosa del que aspiraba a ser el pretendiente número nueve – hasta que llegó a la puerta de la terraza del castillo. Los guardias estaban haciendo bien su trabajo; y nada parecía fuera de lugar. Abi sonrió ligeramente ante la relativa tranquilidad a la vez que llegaba a la terraza que estaba en la parte más lejana del castillo, lejos de la multitud y el ruidoso banquete.

Ryokuryuu estaba allí, manteniendo el equilibrio sobre la barandilla casualmente mientras las luces de la cuidad brillaban detrás de él. Llevaba ropa formal como ella y los demás, que era del mismo estilo que su vestuario habitual pero hecho de tela más cara y de colores más vivos con botones de oro y marfil. Una botella de saque estaba a su lado, mientras que él escribía en un cuaderno familiar. Sus ojos, haciendo juego con el profundo color púrpura del cielo nocturno que había por encima de ellos, estaban intensamente enfocados en su trabajo mientras su pelo verde oscuro ondeaba con la brisa cálida. Su expresión mostraba una gentileza que raras veces se veía en él, iluminada por la luz de la lámpara y los pálidos rayos de la luna menguante.

“¿Componiendo tu supuesta poesía?”

Ante el sonido de su voz, Ryokuryuu cerró el cuaderno de golpe y se giró a mirarla. Sin embargo, su mirada pareció suavizarse cuando vio a Abi.

“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Seiryuu?”

Abi saltó con gracia a la barandilla poniéndose junto a él y dejó que la seda cubriera sus pies que quedaban colgando. “Supongo que tomando un descanso de la fila de hombres que parecen pensar que solo porque se trata de una boda podría estar abierta a sus coqueteos.”

“Lo que sea.” Él se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a llenar su copa y tomaba un trago.

Los dos dragones se sentaron en un cómodo silencio. Los ojos de Abi destellaron de forma iridiscente bajo la luz de la luna y la lámpara mientras bajaba la mirada hacia la cuidad. La gente estaba teniendo sus propias celebraciones. Aunque era tarde, los niños corrían felizmente a través de las calles con cometas y molinillos de viento como si se tratara de un festival. Los adultos entraban y salían de los bares, hablando, riendo y coqueteando. Había un grupo de gente joven que había iniciado un baile improvisado en la plaza del mercado, unos músicos ambulantes estaban tocando melodías para ellos.

“Matrimonio, ¿eh?”

Abi apartó su atención de la distante gente de la cuidad para mirar el perfil de Ryokuryuu. Él estaba mirando a la distancia con una expresión meditabunda. Una sensación parecida a un aleteo recorrió de repente el estómago de Abi. Ella vació su copa, el dulce sabor del vino de ciruela la recubrió la lengua, antes de contestar.

“De eso tratan todas las bodas.”

“No le veo el atractivo.” Afirmó él y tomó otro trago de su bebida. “¿Quién querría sentar cabeza?”

“Una gran cantidad de gente que no es tan voluble como tú.” Le respondió Abi. Decidiendo que más alcohol podría ser la cura para sus repentinos nervios, tendió la copa hacia él. “¿Me la llenas?”

“¿Por qué debería compartirlo contigo? Ve a buscar una para ti.” Él resopló, pero se la llenó de todos modos.

Abi ocultó su media sonrisa tomando otro sorbo. Era vagamente consciente de que estaba bebiendo alcohol demasiado rápido. Su cara ya estaba de color rosa, sus mejillas irradiaban calor.

“¿Qué hay de ti?” Ryokuryuu la miró con sus ojos orquídeas llenos de curiosidad. “No eres exactamente del tipo voluble, como tú dices, sin embargo, parece que no tienes ningún interés en el matrimonio.”

Abi sabía que la mayoría de los hombres estaban interesados en su aspecto llamativo o su influencia política, no en ella realmente. En realidad pocos de ellos serían capaces de aceptar que su esposa siempre pusiera a otro hombre antes que su marido. Sin embargo, cualquier marido hipotético vendría tras el Rey Hiryuu, sus compañeros dragones y Kouka.

A pesar de que tenía todas esas razones, su respuesta fue firme y contundente. “Aún tengo que encontrar a un hombre al que pudiera tolerar lo suficiente como para casarme con él.”

“Supongo.” Ryokuryuu bufó antes de darse cuenta de que ella estaba balanceando descuidadamente las piernas más allá de la cornisa. “Seiryuu, si te caes no voy a salvarte.”

“Lo harías.” Le respondió Abi con absoluta certeza en su voz. “El Rey Hiryuu estaría triste si no lo haces.”

No podía discutir ese argumento, Ryokuryuu no dijo nada. Los dos dragones volvieron a caer en un agradable silencio, disfrutando de la brisa cálida y los sonidos distantes de la fiesta que se estaba desarrollando. Una hora o dos pasaron lentamente, el silencio solo fue roto por las ocasionales peticiones de que la rellenara la copa y las quejas ocasionales que él decía en respuesta. Abi siguió balanceando las piernas de atrás a adelante mientras alzaba la copa y dejaba que el sake quemara su garganta. Dejando la copa ahora vacía junto a ella, Abi se inclinó hacia delante con sus ojos dorados mirando la lejanía en medio de la noche. La miríada de luces brillantes espolvoreaban el cielo púrpura oscuro y azul marino mientras colores, débiles incluso para sus ojos, danzaban y se arremolinaban el aire por encima de ella.

Abi debió haberse inclinado demasiado porque de repente el cielo se convirtió en el suelo, la seda oscura de su vestido se deslizó fuera de la barandilla. Un pequeño chillido de sorpresa escapó de sus labios a la vez que su cuerpo caía hacia delante. Sin embargo, un brazo musculoso se envolvió alrededor de su cintura y tiró de ella devolviéndola a la seguridad del balcón.

“Maldita sea, Seiryuu.” Habló Ryokuryuu entre dientes a la vez que ellos bajaban al suelo.

Abi pensó que su cara de preocupación parecía divertida y una risita salió de su garganta.

“Casi te caes. Estás borracha.”

“Tú me cogiiiste.” Balbuceó ella. “T-te lo diiije.”

Él frunció el ceño a la vez que apretaba el agarre alrededor de la cintura de ella. “Te ayudaré a llegar a tu habitación.”

“No ne-eecesito ninguna a-ayuda.” Abi hizo un puchero con sus labios pintados ofendida.

“… Algunas veces no sé si eres ingenua o demasiado con-fia-da.” Él suspiró con su lengua trabándose en la última palabra. “… Lo que sea. Apuesto a que los sirvientes se reirán al verte tropezar por los pasillos.”

Abi se encogió de hombros y pensó en ponerse de pie pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Ryokuryuu era un asiento bastante cómodo. Una de sus manos se agarró al suave tejido de su camisa, sintiendo el rápido latido de su corazón debajo de sus dedos. La calidez que emanaba de él contra su piel enrojecida por el alcohol. Era muy tentador quedarse en esa posición y disfrutar de su calor.

“Estoy bieeen aquí.” Declaró Abi en un murmullo.

Ryokuryuu alzó una ceja. “¿Aquí? ¿Sentados así?”

Abi asintió a la vez que sus largas pestañas revoloteaban sobre sus adormilados ojos semicerrados. Ryokuryuu tragó saliva, su garganta se movió de una forma que ella encontró fascinante.

“Estás borracha.” Repitió él a la vez que movía un brazo para alcanzar la copa y la botella de sake. “Y yo no estoy lo suficientemente borracho para esto.”

Abi tarareó somnolienta y apoyó la cabeza sobre la atrayente almohada que era el hombro de Ryokuryuu. Las mejillas de él se tiñeron de rojo mientras la miraba con los ojos exageradamente abiertos. Mientras Abi comenzaba a caer dormida, apretándose más a él inconscientemente, Ryokuryuu apuró su copa de un solo trago.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con este capítulo he alcanzado a MurkyMuse, autora del fanfic original en inglés, así que no habrá nueva actualización de este fanfic hasta que ella publique un capítulo nuevo. Pero seguiré publicando capítulos de “Ojos de dragón: Historias extra” mientras tanto.  
> Nos vemos pronto en alguno de mis otros fanfics o traducciones.


End file.
